Las huellas del león: Pacto secreto
by Draconiger
Summary: Harry ha sufrido un ataque devastador... Ron comienza a descubrir extraños sentimientos... ¿Logrará el moreno soportar las secuelas de la agresión? ¿Podrán ambos negar lo que sienten? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que sabe Hermione? FINALIZADO!
1. Despertar después del martirio

**Título: Las huellas del león: pacto secreto...**

**Intro:** ¿Qué más podía hacer luego de darme cuenta de que eras mi fuente de vida?

**Slash:** Harry-Ron

**Referencias:** _Cursiva:_ pensamientos (pueden ser de Harry o Ron, depende el caso).

**Nota: Ningún personaje es de mi propiedad, sino de J. K. Rowling, por lo que no tengo ningún derecho sobre ellos.**

Capítulo 1:   
Despertar después del martirio. 

Aquellas esmeraldas que adornaban su rostro permanecían cubiertas por los párpados, que se iban volviendo del característico color níveo a medida que recuperaba las fuerzas. Harry Potter, un mes después de haber sufrido un terrible ataque de un grupo de Mortífagos, dio vuelta en la cama y sintió seca la garganta.

Sus joyas, que tantas personas admiraron una vez y que seguramente seguirían admirando otras tantas, se vislumbraron sutilmente por un segundo cercadas por las suaves pestañas azabache. Echó un bostezo y tanteó la mesita junto a su lecho, en busca de sus anteojos, y alguien, quien él no se había percatado todavía que estaba allí, se los acercó. Aún con los ojos cerrados, Harry se los acomodó y abriendo un poco su visión ante el iluminado salón, divisó una cabellera roja flamearse ante él. Sin sentido todavía especificado, sintió ganas de sonreír.

-¿Desde hace cuánto estás aquí, Ron?- preguntó sin mirarlo, mientras su vista continuaba clavada en el alto techo.

-Vine... hace un tiempo- contestó el pelirrojo algo sonrojado, lo que simuló hábilmente cubriendo su rostro con un ejemplar de El Profeta. Harry volvió la vista hacia su amigo, y se percató de que éste lo observaba por encima del periódico. Al mismo segundo, ambas vistas se separaron, mirando cualquier otro lugar de la enfermería de Hogwarts.

Como si hubieran hecho un pacto, los dos quedaron en silencio, sin separar los labios, cada uno interesado en sus cosas. Duraron así largo rato, hasta que Harry, impaciente, se volvió hacia su amigo...

-Tú no comprabas El Profeta- le recriminó. De repente pensó que eso había estado mal, pero se consoló diciéndose de que ésa era la única forma de sacar unas palabras de la boca del Weasley.

-Lo hago desde hace unas semanas- respondió este, lanzando una mirada avasalladora a Harry- Solo para estar seguro.

-¿De qué?- preguntó Potter, imponiéndose el estar más interesado en lo que hablaban que en buscar ofender a Ron.

-De que Voldemort no nos ataque- dijo el muchacho alzando las cejas en señal de superación. Todo quedó en silencio unos segundos, aunque sus miradas no se separaron. Harry, a quien las palabras de Ron todavía no le habían llegado bien al cerebro, se sentó en la cama y no pudo evitar que se le cayera la mandíbula- ¿Qué hay?- inquirió el pelirrojo con aire dominante.

-Pronunciaste "Voldemort"- respondió Harry como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Ah, si...- dijo Ron, a quien la voz le había dejado de ser potente, y ahora parecía baja y tímida- Lo hago también hace un tiempo... aprendí- admitió algo avergonzado mientras desviaba la mirada. Harry sonrió, conmovido.

_Te estás haciendo fuerte, muchacho._

-Pensar que ayer estaba en San Mungo...- dijo luego lanzando un suspiro- Fueron los dos meses más largos de mi vida- los blancos dedos se deslizaron marcando surcos entre el cabello azabache, y la mano se escurrió hasta la nuca, donde de manera inconsciente se hizo unos masajes. Volvió a desplomarse en la cama y a clavar sus esmeraldas en el techo de piedra- Gracias por las cartas, Ron.

-Hubiese querido ir, pero Dumbledore no me dejó salir del colegio- se disculpó éste abochornado.

-Ah, no te hagas problemas- lo calmó su amigo volviéndose- Hiciste lo que pudiste, y eso me alegra- en los frescos labios que se dibujaban en el rostro del pelirrojo se vislumbró una tenue sonrisa- Lo bueno es que nos dejaran por lo menos cartearnos. Así no te lo tengo que contar todo junto ahora.

-Si... creo que comentar como fue el ataque de los Mortífagos por escrito me chocaría un poco menos que oralmente- admitió Ron pensativo- Igualmente, me preocupaste mucho, Harry. Y a Hermione también.

Un acoso de júbilo le inundó el alma al moreno: habían personas que se preocupaban más por él que por su cicatriz.

_Todo ese último tiempo había creído lo contrario._

-Por cierto ¿dónde esta Hermione?

-Hablando con McGonagall acerca de la reunión de prefectos- explicó Ron- Tuvo un altercado con Malfoy sobre los derechos de los alumnos, y parece que cada uno va a sumar firmas de quienes encuentren para ver quien gana.

_Ron lo decía todo de una manera tan infantil._

-¿Y por qué discutieron?

-Malfoy quiere que vuelvan al colegio los castigos físicos- respondió el pelirrojo con pesar- Azotes y esas cosas.

-Va a perder- opinó Harry asintiendo levemente con la cabeza y su amigo soltó una risita- Dime la verdad... mira si los alumnos van a firmar a favor de los azotes.

-Bueno, son ideas de Malfoy. Es un cretino con menos cerebro que una mosca, que esperabas de él.

Hablaron aproximadamente media hora, cuando unos pasos duros se oyeron acercar hacia la cama donde estaba Harry. Ron miró por el rabillo, sospechando de saber quien era, y se volvió negando con la cabeza en señal de reprobación.

-¿Solucionaste lo de Malfoy?- le preguntó el pelirrojo ocultando una risita.

-No es eso lo que me importa ahora- respondió la muchacha de manera cortante. Se volvió hacia Harry, rodeó la cama y se sentó en el borde- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó tomándolo de la mano, cosa que Harry impresionó mucho, pero no tanto como a Ron, a quien repentinamente se le pusieron rojas las orejas.

-Bien- respondió el moreno algo confundido.

-Siento mucho no haber podido venir antes, pero es que Malfoy quiere sacar una ley de...

-Ya se lo conté, Hermione- informó Ron como si tuviese el diablo dentro.

_¿Por qué actúas de ese modo, joven amigo?_

Los días comenzaron a correr, aunque para el moreno, lo hacían tan lentamente que le pesaban. Al cuarto día de estar en la enfermería de Hogwarts, Harry pudo salir de ella a enfrentar nuevamente al colegio, como tantas veces lo había hecho. Pero se sentía agotado. Y algo le faltaba.

Las noches solitarias, sin nadie cercano más que su amigos, sin nadie que le diera consejos mientras apoyaba la mano en su hombro... otra vez se sentía solo, y sabía exactamente qué le faltaba.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, dejando un pequeño surco húmedo. Sentía la garganta ahogada y el pecho comprimido.

-Harry...- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, una voz que lo sobresaltó. Había creído que todos en la habitación estaban durmiendo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero al voltear la vista, que segundos antes había estado mirando por la ventana aquel inmenso exterior, vio a Ron- Sé... bueno, quizás no se exactamente lo que sientes, pero entiendo que te haga falta la presencia de Sirius. A todos nos dolió... pero creo que para ti fue fatal- el cabello negro azabache ondeó sobre la frente en cuanto el muchacho asintió con la cabeza. Aquellas esmeraldas se volvieron a la ventana. Ron lanzó un suspiro. Tenía los ojos húmedos- Quiero... quiero que sepas, Harry, que aunque no tengas a Sirius, siempre vas a contar conmigo.

Como dos cataratas, los ríos de lágrimas brotaron de los ojos empañados del moreno mientras se volteaba hacia él. Ron le colocó la mano en el hombro, pero un impulso interno pegó en el pecho de Harry. Era algo profundo. Era cariño de amigo. Y lo abrazó.

_Te quiero, Ron._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Este es el final del primer capítulo. Realmente no tengo mucho que decirles, simplemente que espero que hayan disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. El segundo capítulo está en progreso, así que dentro de poco lo voy a publicar. No quiero decirles una fecha porque todavía no estoy muy segura. De lo que sí estoy segura es de que van a poder leerlo muy pronto, así que péguense una vuelta para estar seguros. Y una cosa más: me encantaría saber sus opiniones (es el primer fanfic que publico, así que sepan comprenderme...)**

**Eso es todo por hoy, que tengan un muy buen día!**


	2. Silencio entre paredes: El ataque

Silencio entre paredes: El ataque 

Harry se había levantado ese día sin ganas de ir a Hogsmeade. Era el tercer sábado desde que había salido de la enfermería. Afuera estaba nublado, y a juzgar por todos, una tormenta se vendría dentro de poco tiempo.

Acurrucado en la cama, descansó mientas los otros se vestían para el tan apreciado día, y se hizo el dormido cuando Seamus intentó despertarlo de un grito. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas luego de que el muchacho aturdiera sus oídos. Las cortinas de su cama permanecían cerradas cuando escuchó a los demás salir de la habitación.

-Esperen un momento- oyó decir a Ron, y luego de unos segundos asomó la cabeza por las telas que rodeaban a su amigo- Harry ¿no vas a venir a Hogsmeade?

-No, Ron, no me siento bien- respondió volteándose hacia un costado.

-Bien- aceptó el pelirrojo, y unos segundos después su cabeza desapareció.

Harry sintió las frazadas calientes rodearlo con acogimiento, la almohada estaba tan suave y blanda y los ojos no querían abrirse...

_Despiértenme dentro de un millón de años..._

Entre sueños, el moreno dio una vuelta en la cama. Se sentía algo incómodo. Subió su mano y tanteó el cuello transpirado, y se dio cuenta de que las frazadas lo estaban asfixiando. Empujándola con los pies, la bajó hasta el extremo inferior del lecho, y quedó con los ojos abiertos mirando las cortinas. De repente sintió escozor en la espalda. Tenía muchísimo calor.

_¿No estaba fresco por la mañana?_

Tomó su pijama celeste pálido y lo sintió algo húmedo, así que se despojó de él sin dudarlo. Lanzó un suspiro, sonrió sin saber exactamente por que, y descansó apoyado sobre sus codos en la cama.

Bajó la vista y miró su pecho blanco, que subía y descendía al compás de su respiración. Se recorrió con los ojos hasta analizar el más mínimo músculo. Contrajo el vientre varias veces para ver sus abdominales, aunque apenas llegaba a endurecérsele el abdomen, a pesar de que quisiera que se le marcasen los "cuadritos". Luego examinó sus brazos, cuyos músculos habían crecido, solo un poco, pero lo suficiente para que no lo calificasen de escuálido. Y finalmente, agotado de estar tantos minutos haciendo ocio en la cama mientras los demás se divertían en Hogsmeade se tiró hacia atrás, para sentir por última vez lo que era estar acostado.

Con algo de pesar, se arrodilló en la cama, sujetó las cortinas y las corrió.

-¿Qué demonios...?

-Ah, ya despertaste, Harry- dijo Ron como si nada levantando la vista de una revista sobre equipos de Quidditch. Pero sus ojos quedaron pegados en el muchacho como si éste tuviera un imán, y desviando la mirada, trató de ocultar sus mejillas ruborizadas. No siempre veía uno a su amigo en aquel estado...

-¿Po... por qué no fuiste a Hogsmeade?- preguntó Potter sorprendido mientras se ponía de pie dificultosamente- Ron ¡Hey, Ron!

-¿Eh...? Ah, si, pues... porque no me sentía bien.

-Parecías muy bien esta mañana- lo contradijo Harry con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues después me agarró jaqueca- se explicó Ron alzando las cejas notablemente.

-¿Y lees una revista con jaqueca?

-Es... es que ya se me pasó- dijo Ron entre dientes, por lo que al moreno le costó entenderlo.

-¿Y por qué estás en la habitación? Afuera hay sol- Harry no comprendió lo que acababa de ver por la ventana- Lo cual no pudo entender ya que hoy parecía por llover... en fin ¿qué demonios haces un sábado soleado por la mañana en tu habitación leyendo?

-No importa.

-Sí me importa. Me importas, Ron- el pelirrojo alzó la mirada, sorprendido. Sin decir nada volvió a su revista.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- dijo secamente.

Harry comenzaba a exasperarse...

-Te estás comportando extraño, algo te está pasando.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien- exclamó el pelirrojo frunciendo el ceño.

-¡No eras así antes, Ron!

-¡Pues debe ser que mi personalidad está cambiando, deja ya de molestar!

Los ojos de Harry se volvieron tan fríos como dos bolillas de hielo...

Lanzó a Ron una última mirada, buscó ropa en el baúl, se encerró entre las cortinas de la cama y unos minutos más tarde salió completamente vestido.

-Harry, yo...- comenzó Ron, pero el moreno volvió a clavar una fría mirada llena de resentimiento en el pelirrojo y caminó hasta la puerta...- ¡No me mires así...!

-Tú no quieres que te moleste, así que no te molestaré- dijo Potter sin volverse... y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

_Eres un idiota..._

Dos semanas más transcurrieron. Dos semanas sin que haya un mínimo intercambio de palabras entre Harry y Ron. Hermione parecía muy preocupada, pero aunque lo quisiera, no podía hacer nada: ninguno de los dos quería contarle como se habían peleado. En síntesis, ninguno de los dos quería hablar del otro.

En las clases, Harry estaba muy desconcentrado. Se entretenía mirando cómo bamboleaba ligeramente la punta de su pluma, como caían las gotitas de tinta haciendo manchas extrañas sobre el pergamino y de vez en cuando, detenía su mirada en alguna pelusa que pasaba flotando libremente. Libre... él quería también ser libre.

_Libre de ser Harry Potter_.

Lo peor de todos y cada uno de los días era que debía cruzarse con Ron antes de ir a dormir. Aunque no era muy difícil desviar la mirada a cualquier cosa estúpida antes de ver a su amigo acomodando cosas que nunca antes había acomodado. Y ante cualquier indicio de poder iniciarse una conversación, se metía en la cama y cerraba las cortinas, aislándose así de todo ese maldito mundo que lo rodeaba.

No. No era fácil estar peleado con Ron. Harry no veía demasiado coherente la causa de su discusión, pero no por eso se volvería atrás.

_Está bien que a veces uno actúa de manera estúpida_, _pero no voy a bajar mi honor por esto_.

Aquella noche, a eso de las tres de la mañana, Harry despertó de un salto. Sentía todo su cuerpo bañado en sudor frío, y le dolía inconcebiblemente la cabeza. Pasó la mano por la cara para librarse de la humedad que la cubría. El corazón le latía con mucha fuerza, tanto que parecía que iba a destrozarle el pecho y salir despedido. El estómago le daba vueltas y sentía muchas ganas de vomitar.

-Ro... on...- gimió- R-Ron...- trató de repetir un poco más alto. Y entonces recordó que estaba peleado con él.

Apoyó los pies en el frío suelo de piedra e intentó ponerse de pie, pero las piernas le temblaban demasiado como para mantenerse erguido. Luego de intentarlo dos veces, la tercera logró pararse. Dio unos pasos y se llevó el brazo al estómago, que se revolvió con mayor fuerza. Entre gemidos dio otros pocos y cortos pasos, sosteniéndose de lo que tenía a mano.

_No llegaré así hasta la enfermería..._

Alzó la vista y miró la puerta, hasta la cual había un largo trecho sin ningún soporte del cual sostenerse. Tomó aire, aunque se arrepintió de ello, porque el olor a humedad hizo aumentar las náuseas, y comenzó a caminar hasta la abertura tratando de hacer los pasos lo más largos posibles.

De repente sintió como si le hubiesen partido la cabeza en dos con un hacha.

Un grito ahogado salió despedido de su garganta. Las piernas perdieron la estabilidad y trastabilló, moviendo las manos en el aire con tal de atajar lo que pudiese para sostenerse. Pero sus brazos y piernas terminaron por adormecerse y el cuerpo de Harry cayó al suelo.

Pero aquello no era el suelo...

-Harry ¿te encuentras bien?- oyó la suave y preocupada voz de Ron pegarle en el oído. El moreno asió a su amigo muy fuerte, incrustando la cabeza en su pecho. El Weasley lo sostuvo con más fuerza, sin saber exactamente qué debía hacer.

-Cuidado...

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Ron acercando el oído al rostro de su amigo.

-Voldemort...- susurró el moreno con la cabeza pegada al cuello de Ron- ... la luna llena... Mortífagos... cruc... iatus...

-Estas delirando- dijo el pelirrojo al extremo de la preocupación, mientras se apoyaba en el suelo y a duras penas se levantaba sosteniendo a Harry, que parecía una enorme marioneta, por debajo de los brazos- Neville ¡Neville!

El muchacho de cara regordeta separó un poco los ojos, y luego los abrió tan grandes como pudo, viendo sorprendido la escena mientras se ponía de pie.

-Neville, necesito que llames a McGonagall- ordenó Ron, y el muchacho, luego de asentir con la cabeza, salió corriendo de la recámara. Ron fue hasta la cama más cercana y acostó a Harry en ella. El moreno lanzó otro grito ahogado, seguido por una terrible sacudida de su cuerpo. Ron le ubicó las manos a los costados con algo de dificultad y se apoyó ligeramente sobre el muchacho, a quien los músculos se le contraían en intervalos irregulares, haciendo parecer que tenía un demonio dentro que pujaba por salir- Harry, no te preocupes- le susurró mientras acariciaba el cabello del tembloroso muchacho- Ya acabará- la espalada del moreno se encorvaba cada vez más y su cuerpo se sacudía con violencia, mientras que de su garganta salía un sonido ahogado y terrible- Pronto acabará...

¡Señor Potter!- exclamó la profesora McGonagall al entrar a la habitación y se cubrió los labios con su mano temblorosa.

-Profesora, parece un ataque de epilepsia- avisó Seamus, que por los gritos se había levantado hace unos segundos.

McGonagall corrió hasta donde estaba Harry. Pero en ese instante, el cuerpo del muchacho se aflojó luego de una última contusión. Su cabeza cayó hacia un costado. Parecía completamente dormido. Lívido.

-Harry...- susurró ahogadamente Ron, acariciando por última vez el cabello de su amigo.

-Vamos, Weasley, debemos llevarlo a la enfermería- la profesora no se sintió muy cómoda al ver los ojos húmedos del pelirrojo al volverse hacia ella, aún con el moreno entre sus brazos- Pronto acabaremos con esto, señor Weasley. Son las secuelas del ataque, no tiene por qué preocuparse.

Ron no respondió.

**Fin del capitulo dos. No hay mucho que decir ¡Dejen reviews, no sean malos, quiero opiniones!**

**Gracias por leer ;)**

**Draconiger**


	3. Murmullos del Corazón: Caricias Confusas

**Capítulo 3: **

**Murmullos del corazón: Caricias confusas**

Los ojos esmeralda se descubrieron ante el color naranja de la mañana. Harry se sentía muy cansado, y le dolían los músculos. Ron se puso de pie de un salto...

¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el moreno en un susurro, tomando la mano de su amigo.

Tu... tuviste un ataque...

¿Voldemort?

No- aclaró Ron rápidamente- Un ataque de epilepsia.

¿Tengo epilepsia?- masculló Harry. Su piel parecía transparente y sentía que a penas podía mantener los ojos abiertos- ¿Me... sacudo como poseído... cómo aquella gente... que vi en la televisión?

Ron no quería hablar del tema. Aquello lo había tratado muy mal.

McGonagall dice que son las secuelas... de la batalla- farfulló el pelirrojo sentándose en el borde de la cama, junto a Harry, que lo miró con aquellos ojos decaídos y levemente húmedos.

No quiero... tener epilepsia...

Lo se, amigo- asintió Ron apoyando una mano en el pecho del moreno.

¿Quién...¿Cómo supieron que...? Yo solo recuerdo que estaba descompuesto, y que caminé hasta la puerta... y luego... y luego no se que...

En ese momento las cortinas blancas se abrieron...

Lo que ha hecho anoche, señor Weasley, estuvo realmente bien- dijo madame Pomfrey dejando un vaso de agua y una pequeña botella con un líquido morado dentro en la mesita junto a la cama de Harry, para acomodarle unas cuentas almohadas y así ayudarlo a quedar levemente sentado- Gracias a que actuó de esa manera, ha librado al señor Potter de unos cuantos problemas posteriores- Ron no supo qué decir. Lo último que quería era quedar como el héroe de la historia, y menos aún con su amigo allí, escuchándolo todo. Pero la enfermera parecía entusiasmada en el tema- ¿Cómo hizo para saber de qué manera debía actuar ante este tipo de situación¿Tuvo acaso alguna otra experiencia de este tipo?

No- respondió Ron lo más impasiblemente que pudo, aunque comenzaba a sentir sus mejillas arderle- Solo... fue una corazonada.

Harry no separó los labios durante toda la conversación y se tragó sin decir nada la cucharada de la poción que había en la botellita y que madame Pomfrey le había acercado a la boca. Pero en cuanto ésta salió del cubículo, miró al pelirrojo...

Cuéntame qué pasó- el muchacho lo observó sorprendido- Cuéntamelo, Ron- volvió a pedir el moreno.

Bueno...- el Weasley se sentía muy abochornado. No quería que Harry supiese lo que había hecho por él, menos aun siendo que hasta el momento del ataque habían estado en conflicto y todavía no habían hecho ningún tipo de pases como para admitir que aquello estaba solucionado. Pero aquellos ojos esmeralda lo observaban interrogantes, entre las pestañas azabache, pidiendo con un "por favor" que se animase a explicar todo lo que había pasado- Anoche...- comenzó, tratando de obviar la inquisitiva mirada de su amigo-... habías... te había escuchado gemir y... para cuando me puse de pié ibas tambaleándote hacia la puerta, entonces... entonces pegaste un grito y caíste y... y...- Ron no podía seguir. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero había algo dentro suyo que le rogaba que no continuase.

¿Y luego qué, Ron?- preguntó el moreno con la voz ahogada. El Weasley sintió la fría mano de Harry tomarlo de la muñeca por un segundo, quizás para captar su atención, y sintió una sacudida en el estómago. Respiró hondo, para acumular esa valentía que no sabía exactamente por qué tenía que imponérsele, y volvió a mirar a su amigo.

Y luego... cuando caíste, te sostuve, antes de que chocaras contra el suelo, Entonces... comenzaste a delirar, a decir cosas acerca de Voldemort y los mortífagos y el cruciatus...- se detuvo a observar de nuevo al joven Potter y volvió a tomar aire; quizás si lo decía todo más rápido sería mucho más fácil- Y... y después desperté a Neville para que llamase a McGonagall. Pensé que podía ser algún ataque de Voldemort- Harry asintió con la cabeza- Y luego... bueno, te recosté en la cama y... y...- la mirada decaída pero intrigada de su amigo lo perforaba, aunque éste simplemente lo observase hablar-... comenzaste a sacudirte, y gritaste... era un grito extraño, ahogado... y comenzaste a temblar... te sacudías con mucha violencia así que... así que te sostuve para que no te lastimases y... y estuve abrazándote porque pensé que si no lo hacía podías llegar a hacerte algún daño- había dicho lo último muy deprisa, con la leve esperanza de que no haya resultado chocante. Entrecerró los ojos, como símbolo de una pequeña defensa ante la objeción que pondría Harry. Pero éste no dijo nada.

Tornó la mirada al techo de la enfermería y una sonrisa se dibujó en su pálido rostro.

¿Hiciste eso... por mi?

Bueno...- comenzó Ron. Lo último que había esperado era esa pregunta-... era lo que debía...

¿A pesar de que estuviésemos peleados?

El Weasley sonrió con un dejo de recelo...

Vamos, Harry, entiende que...

¿Sabes una cosa, Ron?- dijo entonces Potter volviendo la vista a los ojos azules de su amigo- Fui un idiota.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tú no tuviste la culpa de que...

Ron, no lo entiendes- el moreno volvió a tocarlo, esta vez apoyando su mano sobre la de él- Quise hacerlo todo solo- se explicó. En su rostro se había marcado una mueca de desagrado a sí mismo- Yo... interpuse mi orgullo y no te pedí ayuda. Y tú hiciste todo eso, a pesar de que...- y no pudo terminar, pues Ron había hecho una seña con el dedo para que guardase silencio.

Tú eres el que no entiende- dijo el pelirrojo mirándolo con reparo. Lo tomó de los hombros, sobre aquel suave pijama de tela delgada con la cual se podría imaginar fácilmente tocar esa piel nívea. Y entonces sonrió- A pesar de todo... seguías siendo mi amigo, Harry.

Las esmeraldas que adornaban el blanco rostro del joven Potter se mostraron contempladoras de aquellos ojos de un azul profundo, de aquella piel suave salpicada de graciosas pecas, de aquel cabello rojo fuego que lo estaba capturando, de aquella mirada sencilla de amigo...

Gracias, Ron- las palabras salieron de su boca casi tan inesperadamente como sus brazos se lanzaron al encuentro de aquel cuerpo que descansaba sentado frente a él, mientras sus ojos ardían entre la aparición de emocionadas lágrimas. Ron lo rodeó también, siendo presa de una instintiva timidez, dando respuesta a aquel abrazo de agradecimiento.

Algo brotó entonces en su interior, mientras sentía el cuerpo del muchacho que se aprisionaba a él. Algo hacía que su corazón palpitase con fuerza, que sus ojos se humedecieran. Lo quería demasiado. Era un cariño desmedido hacia el muchacho que tenía capturado entre sus inmaduros y febriles brazos. Lo adoraba. Simplemente adoraba a Harry sobre todas las cosas.

_¿Qué es este sentimiento prohibido que irrumpe en mi vida como un fogonazo de desgracias?_

Sosteniéndolo con todas sus fuerzas, en un pedido desesperado de que no lo dejase solo, conjunto con un sentimiento confuso palpitando en sus adentros, las manos del moreno se deslizaron para acariciar aunque sea por única vez aquellos cabellos que parecían llamas.

Unas lágrimas se abrieron paso entre un centenar de pecas. Era como si lo estuviesen empujando hacia un abismo. Atándolo a un pecado mortal. Aquellos dedos que se enredaban en sus cabellos ardientes eran del mismo muchacho que últimamente le había provocado noches enteras de insomnio, que le había arrancado suspiros y que había sido presa de su constante atención.

Entonces un beso suave, furtivo, se deslizó en aquel abrazo hasta la mejilla del joven Potter.

Y a pesar de que el pelirrojo rogase para sus adentros que todo aquello terminase allí, sin ninguna complicación, habiendo recibido cada uno una sutil recompensa, una leve muestra del cariño que se sentían, aquello que había plasmado en el rostro níveo de su amigo tuvo una respuesta...

Primero fue un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios, buscando una especie de permiso para avanzar hacia ellos.

Y sintiendo su pecho explotar de odio hacia si mismo por haber caído y amor hacia el muchacho que le demostraba que podía haber un poco de felicidad entre aquel mar de dolores, Ron entregó sus sonrosados y vírgenes labios a la tibia y estremecedora sensación de ser besado. Y se dejó llevar, sintiendo ese ardor interno, el adormecimiento de su cuerpo, la languidez de pertenecer a alguien más.

Sus manos bajaron, acariciando cada porción de esa espalda delgada y tentadora sobre aquella tela que por segundos pensó en quitársela.

Harry se sentía enormemente confundido. No había razón para despegarse de aquellos labios que le daban las fuerzas para seguir viviendo ni de aquel cuerpo que estaba a su lado para protegerlo ante cualquier cosa. Pero tampoco había una clara razón para explicar el por qué de que sus sentimientos se volcasen a sentir tal cariño por ese muchacho con cabellos de fuego, que aunque él todavía no pudiera asimilarlo, le estaba siendo tan necesario como el aire para respirar.

Ron se dejó llevar por las caricias de su amigo, entregándose a aquellas manos juguetonas que recorrieron sus cabellos, sus orejas, su cuello, sus hombros...

Y no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que la boca de Harry dejó de darle por un segundo del néctar de la vida para bajar por su cuello... entonces cayó en la conclusión de que había llegado demasiado lejos.

Se puso de pie de un salto y miró al sorprendido moreno con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas. De odio.

El joven Potter también lo observó. En su rostro se notaba una preocupación conjugada con la tremenda confusión de lo que había pasado.

Todavía no sabía bien _por qué_ había pasado...

Ron, yo...

Hermione entró en la enfermería dando largos pasos y vio a su amigo salir corriendo de un cubículo...

Ron ¿qué ocurrió anoche con Harry? Me dijeron que...- pero el pelirrojo pasó a su lado con tanto ímpetu que la hizo tambalear, y salió de allí dando un fuerte portazo.

A pesar de que el suelo era de piedra, sentía hundirse en un fango atrapante y aterrador. Gritó la contraseña a la Dama Gorda y subió las escaleras hasta las habitaciones dando saltos de a dos escalones. Entró entonces a la recámara vacía, cerró la puerta dándole luego un fuerte golpe con el puño izquierdo que hizo un ruido débil dentro de su mano y sintió una punzada de dolor en ésta, pero ese dolor se disipó al instante siendo consumido por otro dolor aún más grande. Harry Potter lo había hecho llegar muy lejos, no lo había respetado, no se había detenido cuando él más lo necesitaba...

¿POR QUÉ... LO HICISTE!- gritó sintiendo la ira fusionarse con una angustia perforante. Su mano sana aferró las cortinas rojas y dio un tirón haciéndolas venir abajo- ¿POR QUÉ ME BESASTE!

Su cuerpo de desplomó en la cama, quien había sido últimamente su confesionario, y aferró con la temblorosa mano derecha las sábanas, mientras su rostro permanecía zambullido en la almohada, en un intento inconsciente de querer quedarse sin aire...

Y quizás eso funcionó, pues luego de unos segundos su cabeza giró hacia un costado y su mejilla sintió la humedad de las sábanas impregnadas en lágrimas dolorosas. Esas mismas lágrimas que seguían brotando de aquellos ojos azules que por un segundo habían pertenecido a alguien más y que ahora, cerrados en un intento de escapar de la realidad, rezaban por un mismo anhelo, en el mismo instante en que su dueño, sintiéndose la peor basura del mundo, se ahogaba en la perdición de estar enamorado de su mejor amigo.

**Final temporal! Es ahora cuando ustedes tienen el poder de decidir si quieren que el fic termine aquí (lo que me parece conciderablemente atractivo) o que continúe (con lo que podría ocurrir un montón de cosas nuevas). La desición es de ustedes!**

**Dejen reviews!**

**Draconiger**


	4. Olvídalo

He aquí el solicitado cuarto capítulo. Se que no merezco bombos ni platillos, ya que éste es mi primer fiction y creo que hay millones mejores que el mio, pero quiero darles unas inmensas gracias a quienes me dejaron los r/r y a todos aquellos que se tomaron el trabajo de leer "Las huellas del león: pacto secreto..."

**Rosa: Miles de gracias! La historia continuará, aunque creo que nuestro querido pelirrojo será el más afectado, pues es el más sensible. A pesar de eso, intento ver la reacción desde ambos aspectos: desde Harry y desde Ron. Como es un Romance/Drama, hay sufrimiento de por medio. De igual manera, el protagonismo de ambos se ira superponiendo según los capítulos.**

**Fantasma de la niebla: ¡¡¡GRACIAS! Jamás creí que este fiction agradaría tanto, en verdad. Desde ya, un millón de gracias por los halagos ¡Así da ganas de escribir jajaja!**

**Vero2690: ¡Gracias también a ti por las opiniones y consejos! La historia continuará con algún que otro inconveniente, muchas peleas, discusiones y sentimientos a flor de piel. Así que pienso que tus ansias de mas emoción serán saciadas ;) **

**Ahora sí, los dejo leyendo el curto capítulo...**

**Capítulo 4: **

Olvídalo 

En la enfermería, rodeado de las blancas telas, Harry se volteó hacia un costado luego de haber escuchado la voz de su amiga. No deseaba hablar con ella, no después de lo que había pasado...

Hermione entró en el cubículo y se acercó al joven Potter, y vio como éste mantenía sus esmeraldas cubiertas por los párpados. El aire se juzgaba algo pesado; ella lo sentía, aunque no sabía la razón. Y las manos del muchacho temblaban bajo la colcha, al tiempo que en sus adentros rogaba que ella no sospechase del maremoto de sentimientos que azotaban su interior.

-Harry... ¿duermes?- preguntó la muchacha dudando unos segundos, y al no recibir respuesta, no tardó demasiados minutos en salir del cubículo.

Él oyó su voz, lejana, al hablar con la enfermera. Pero aquella voz se confundía con la de su mente, que hacía que sus oídos pareciesen cubiertos de agua. Estaba anonadado.

Se volteó hasta quedar con todo su débil cuerpo mirando el techo de la enfermería, sintiendo el vacío interior de que había hecho algo que podía llegar a ser muy malo. Descansó contemplando la nada, mientras que ante sus ojos abiertos se formaban imágenes confusas que memoraban el bendito y a la vez doloroso momento pasado...

_¿Será esto otra razón para que volvamos a odiarnos?_

El moreno temía separarse de aquel joven de mirada pasiva y tierna. Era, en esos momentos, uno de sus peores miedos. Miró hacia un costado, con la esperanza de ver a ese rostro siempre fresco surcado de pecas entrar, sonreírle y decirle "Lo siento. Te quiero tanto como tú a mi". Y esperó. Esperó en vano...

Abatido, tornó la vista al cielo del salón. Su mano blanca como el papel, casi transparente, en la cual se podían ver fácilmente las venas que hacían correr la cálida sangre, se elevó hasta acariciar sus trémulos labios. Y una gota amarga se deslizó por su mejilla.

Entonces se volvió hacia un costado, mordiendo sus labios inferiores con el profundo deseo de contener el llanto; y respiró hondo, deseando febrilmente poder volver en el tiempo hasta unas horas antes y así impedir que aquello haya ocurrido.

Ron no fue a clases ese día. Nadie supo por qué. Nadie, ni siquiera Hermione, que no había tenido contacto con él desde que salió despedido como una ráfaga de la enfermería. Intentó preguntarle a Dean y Seamus, pero ellos tampoco sabían nada. Neville comentó, algo asustado, que cuando había subido a la habitación luego del almuerzo, no había visto a Ron allí, sino que lo único de lo que se percató era del tremendo desorden de su cama y las cortinas del dosel caídas.

No. Nadie sabía. Nadie sabía que el joven Weasley se recluía dentro del angosto recinto en que se había transformado la Sala Multipropósito...

Había pasado allí todo el día. No le importaba no haber comido, no tenía hambre. Su cuerpo débil lleno de angustia estaba sentado en una esquina, en posición fetal, abrazando con nerviosismo sus piernas, hamacándose hacia delante y atrás, mientras su mente se había vuelto estúpida luego de tantas veces de rumiar el mismo y perturbador recuerdo. Las rodillas de su pantalón apenas estaban algo húmedas, pues el centenar de lágrimas con las que había sido mojadas se estaban secando y de los ojos azules no caían más.

Ron mantenía la mirada fija en un punto perdido. Su boca permanecía entreabierta y sus labios estaban secos, olvidados de ser humedecidos de vez en cuando. Los recuerdos crepitaban en su cabeza como si hubiesen ocurrido recién, y mil palabras se confundían en la mente tratando de responder una sola pregunta.

_¿Qué debo hacer?_

La melena color fuego se ondeó sobre la frente del muchacho en el momento en que éste se puso de pie. Salió deprisa de la Sala Multipropósitos y cruzó a toda velocidad el pasillo del séptimo piso.

La túnica se deslizaba por sus hombros al momento en que sus pies marcaban un ritmo continuo en el veloz recorrido hacia la enfermería del colegio. Su mente aún mantenía una maldita confusión, y su estómago daba impresionantes vuelcos a cada instante en que se imaginaba diciéndole a Harry aquello que tenía planeado decirle.

_Ten fe, Ron... todo saldrá bien._

Entró precipitadamente y se topó con una pequeña mesa con rueditas que llevaba Madame Pomfrey a la cama más cercana a la puerta. Ésta tambaleó levemente, y el muchacho cazó en el aire un frasco color hueso que amenazó con caer. Lo acomodó sobre la mesita y salió despedido hacia el cubículo de Harry, pero alguien lo frenó tomándolo del brazo...

-¿A dónde va con tanta prisa, señor Weasley?- preguntó la enfermera mirando con un rostro mucho más severo de lo ameritaba la situación.

-Disculpe, madame, no quise hacerlo- pidió Ron lanzando continuas miradas hacia el cubículo en donde descansaba su amigo- Quiero ver al señor Potter.

-Me temo que no podrá- los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron de par en par y volvieron a dirigir una mirada hacia el cubículo mil veces más preocupada que la anterior.

_¿Podía haber pasado algo mucho peor para que ni siquiera pudiera visitarlo?_

-¿Está él bien?- preguntó entonces.

-Oh, excelente, señor Weasley- respondió la enfermera- Ya le he dado de alta. Salió hace unos momentos.

La Dama Gorda dejó entrar al cuerpo lleno de emoción de un muchacho con cabellos de fuego que, al pie de las escaleras de la habitación de los chicos, frenó sus pasos.

Había estado tan emocionado al saber que Harry ya estaba bien que no pensó en otra cosa que encontrarlo y abrazarlo. Pero en un segundo, en ese mismo momento en que entró a la Sala Común, se dio cuenta de que sus acciones se estaban precipitando sobre la cordura que merecía la circunstancia.

Con algo de temor conjugado en aquella inquietud constante que embargaba sus pensamientos luego de lo que había ocurrido, colocó un pie sobre el primer escalón de la escalera. Luego el otro. Y otro...

Entró en la habitación y la puerta chirrió débilmente al abrirse. Dentro, había mucho silencio, así que apenas logró oír el crujido de ésta al cerrarse tras él, y luego, simplemente su respiración. La suya y la de alguien más...

Caminó hacia la cama de su amigo, cuyos doseles estaban cerrados.

-¿Harry?

Nadie respondió. Pero él sabía que aquel muchacho de ojos verde esmeralda estaba allí. Algo le decía que no podía estar en otro lugar...

Cogió las cortinas del dosel. Sus manos se aferraron a éstas, mientras él sentía cómo su corazón latía con fiereza dentro de su cuerpo.

_Calma esa ansiedad, Ron._

Las cortinas se corrieron con suavidad, produciendo un ruido débil y continuo, y las telas ondearon levemente al descubrir al hermoso joven que se encontraba hundido en el más profundo sueño.

Ron lo admiró, atraído una vez más por ese muchacho con quien había compartido secretos, alegrías, tristezas...

_Y hasta un beso..._

-Olvídalo- se ordenó a si mismo.

**Fin del capítulo. Bien, se que no les impone demasiada emoción, pero tengan paciencia, ya que hay cuestiones que nuestros amigos necesitan aclarar lentamente. Es un capítulo de transición que es necesario UU!**

El próximo capítulo tendrá mucha más emoción y se aclararán algunas cuestiones, aunque terminarán surgiendo nuevas dudas. Eso es lo que les puedo decir, ya que lo tengo a medias bocetado, pero no escrito aún, así que tomen esto con pinzas y esperen que el próximo... viene con sorpresa :P !

**Y como digo siempre ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Draconiger**


	5. Sonrisas negadas: La confesión de Harry

**Muy buenos días, tardes, noches, depende el momento en que lean esto. Principalmente quiero disculparme por la extensa tardanza que tuve en publicar el próximo capítulo, pero hubieron ciertos inconvenientes que me gustaría explicarles a continuación: en sí, los dos capítulos que he publicado hoy, a saber el 5 y el 6, se suponían ir unidos, pero tuve que separarlos por una cuestión de cantidad de palabras por capítulo publicado (no es algo muy importante para la historia, pero es una cuestión de estética); debido a esto no publiqué el capítulo 5 antes (en realidad pensé que todo lo que estaba escribiendo iba a ser el capítulo 5), y eso fue motivo de tardanza. Y en segundo lugar, terminé de escribir esto hace cuatro días, pero tuve un problema con mi módem, lo que no me permitió subirlos a tiempo.**

**Haciendo un gran punto y aparte y sin querer cortarles la continuidad de leer este fiction, los dejo con los capítulos 5 y 6. Espero que los disfruten tanto como yo...**

**Capítulo 5: **

**Sonrisas negadas: la confesión de Harry.**

Las esmeraldas que se habían apoderado del suspiro de su mejor amigo vieron la luz del día muy temprano por la mañana. Harry se volteó en la cama, cubierto hasta el cuello con las cálidas colchas. Al igual que afuera, dentro de la habitación hacía mucho frío.

Deslizó las telas que lo cubrían por el cálido cuerpo y sintió escalofríos. Frotándose los brazos para mantener el calor, se puso de pie y abrió un poco las cortinas de la ventana que estaba a un costado de su cama, y la luz dorada del amanecer dio destellos tornasolados al enredado cabello negro.

Volvió la vista. A menos de un metro de él, aquel que había capturado sus labios dormía desparramado en su cama, totalmente destapado.

_Que inocente eres a veces..._

El moreno tomó las colchas que estaban enredadas a los pies de la cama de Ron y las tendió sobre él. Éstas cubrieron el cuero del pelirrojo, quien a sentir el peso hizo una mueca con el rostro. Harry retrocedió, mirándolo fijamente, y volvió a sentarse en su cama. Los fríos pies se frotaban uno con otro en un intento en vano de calentarse, mientras su cabeza volvía a asociar ese rostro tierno y sensible con el que había poseído entre sus labios en la enfermería.

Todavía se sentía muy mal por la reacción de Ron el día anterior. No podía echarle la culpa, ni echársela a si mismo. Ni siquiera él sabía todavía por qué había reaccionado de aquella manera, pero al ver esos cabellos color fuego y las pecas surcando el ingenuo rostro, una pregunta se interpuso intentando oficiar de respuesta a aquella interrogación...

_¿Acaso estoy comenzando a amarte?_

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el joven Weasley se movió hacia un lado y otro, algo incómodo, para finalmente despertar. La imagen de Harry se le plasmó en los azules ojos y desvió la mirada, dispuesto a cumplir con la orden que se había dado la noche anterior.

Harry lo observó, alerta, esperando... Esperando tal como el día pasado esperó a que Ron le dijese algo. Pero otra vez, Ron no separó los labios ni un segundo.

Bajaron casi juntos, sumidos en un súbito silencio que hacía helar la sangre, pues nunca se los había visto tan callados. Tampoco se dirigían la mirada, pues ambos pensaban que eso intimidaría al otro. Pero los dos se quedaban juntos, como si estuviesen unidos por algo.

_Debo olvidarte, Harry..._

_Dirígeme una sonrisa, Ron..._

Los ojos verdes fueron nuevamente hasta el rostro del imperturbable Ron, quien lejos hacía la tarea sumido en el silencio, pidiendo, suplicando que los mirasen, aunque sea una vez más. Estaban en Transformaciones ya, la última clase del día, y todo seguía igual.

La mirada de Harry volvió al libro que descansaba sobre la mesa y sintió la garganta ahogada en tal angustia que de no haber estado en clase, se hubiese largado a llorar en ese mismo momento.

_Todo se ha ido a la basura... él me odia._

-¡Ay!

-¿Qué le ocurre, señor Potter?- preguntó McGonagall levantando la mirada de la pila de pergaminos que estaba corrigiendo.

-Eh... nada... lo siento profesora- se disculpó, desviando la vista hasta llegar de nuevo al texto que debía estar analizando.

-¿Qué fue, Harry?- inquirió Hermione acercando levemente la cabeza a su amigo.

-Nada... me corté con la hoja del libro- mintió encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia, mientras en su supuesta mano herida escondida, el bollo de papel que le había golpeado en la cabeza era apretado con una mezcla de nerviosismo y ansiedad.

La muchacha volvió la vista al pergamino en donde estaba respondiendo las preguntas que McGonagall había dado como actividades y, escondiendo ambas manos bajo el pupitre, Harry lo desdobló.

Lo primero que vio fue el desprolijo trazo de la pluma de su amigo, y de una manera espontánea, su corazón comenzó a latir con una extremada potencia. Alzó la mirada y respiró hondo, y la volvió a bajar, para por fin leer lo que estaba escrito en él...

_En vano intentamos ocultárnoslo. Ambos sabemos la verdad. Lo mejor será aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas._

_Ron._

Las manos le temblaban. El pecho se le comprimía. Las palabras de Ron le habían parecido muy frías, pero a la vez contenían algo especial en ellas. O quizás lo especial estaba en que por fin le había dirigido la palabra, no lo sabía, pero volvía a darse cuenta de que había una buena razón para seguir con vida...

Tomó el pergamino que tenía sobre la mesa y arrancó un trozo sin ningún reparo. Mojó la pluma en el tintero, y unas gotas cayeron manchando el pupitre, pero no le importó. Tampoco le importó tener la mirada de Hermione pegada a él. Simplemente se preocupó en que ella no viera lo que estaba a punto de escribir.

Pero antes de tocar con la pluma el papel, pensó.

_Calma tus impulsos, Harry... hay honor de por medio. _

Y entonces, aquello que tenía pensado en su mente escribir en el papel, se desdibujó en las palabras más frías que podían haber salido de él.

_Iré hasta los vestíbulos luego de tu entrenamiento esta noche. No me molesta hablar contigo._

_Harry._

Estrujó el papel entre sus manos formando un bollo casi perfecto y se lo lanzó a Ron. Su mirada descansó en el muchacho, cuyos cabellos rojizos se bambolearon al agacharse a recoger el mensaje.

Entonces el joven Potter se volvió, para que sus ojos ansiosos se clavasen nuevamente en la misma página que ya debería haber terminado de leer hace mucho tiempo, pidiéndose a sus adentros que no se volviese a mirar al pelirrojo.

Pero algo dentro podía más que esa orden digna de un Gryffindor que velaba por el honor, y las esmeraldas fastuosas se volvieron hacia un costado, espiando por el rabillo, dándole la tranquilidad a su dueño de que todo estaría en orden, confirmando el hecho de que el destinatario leía el mensaje.

Ron se voltearía entonces y asentiría con la cabeza, confirmando su asistencia a la secreta reunión.

Pero nada ocurrió.

El entrenamiento de Quidditch terminó antes de lo esperado debido a una tremenda tormenta de nieve que se desató en los últimos minutos, pero que ya venía amenazando desde el día anterior.

Los vestuarios de Gryffindor estuvieron sumidos en un barullo total durante varios minutos, hasta que todos decidieron volver a sus camas, dejando a Ron solo en medio de la inhóspita habitación en la que aún quedaban vestigios de un encuentro inmediato.

El viento se oía desde allí como un alma amenazadora que devoraría a cuanto ser se le cruzase por delante. El pelirrojo echó un bufido. Además de quedarse último para cerrar las puertas con llave, debería de hablar con Harry en cualquier momento. Y lo peor de aquello era que aún el muchacho no llegaba ni daba rastros de venir hasta el lugar.

No. Ron no sabía muy bien si deseaba verlo. Pero estaba muy consciente de lo que había pasado entre ellos dos y también sabía muy bien qué diría a su mejor amigo en cuanto lo viera...

-Disculpa- la voz sonó grave y asustó al pelirrojo, que dio un súbito salto y se volvió, acostumbrado a su ausencia durante todo el día. Sus ojos azules brillaron al ver al hermoso joven entrar por la puerta, mientras el viento del exterior hacía ondear su túnica y sus cabellos oscuros, dotándolo de una tentadora imagen de melancolía.

_Olvidarlo._

Su piel pálida se confundía con los rastros de nieve que descansaban desvergonzadamente sobre sus hombros, mientras las sonrosadas mejillas hacían juego con los tímidos labios que lo llamaban en silencio.

_Olvidarlo._

Desenredó la larga y gruesa bufanda de su cuello y la tiró a un costado, todavía desviando la mirada, ocultando esas hermosas esmeraldas, jugando inconscientemente a un juego que para él estaba siendo letal.

_Olvidarlo. _

El silencio era sepulcral, incómodo, y una pesadez los rodeaba arrastrándolos de los pies a la preocupación de cometer un error. Aun de pie, sus miradas se cruzaron, tímidas y desgarradoras, mezcla de odio y amor.

-Lo mejor será andar sin rodeos- comenzó Harry, desviando la vista de aquellos ojos azules que comenzaban a intimidarlo.

-Bien- respondió secamente Ron, sentándose con una lentitud desmesurada en el baúl de las pelotas.

-Yo...- dijo entonces el moreno. En vano ocultaba aquello que sentía; en vano interponía el honor en una situación en que los sentimientos estuvieron a flor de piel- ... yo... lo siento.

Ron desvió la mirada y sonrió con ironía. Sentía el estómago arderle y apretó los dientes para contener sus impulsos. Poco a poco se daba cuenta de que lo que sentía por él no era más que un rechazo embargado de un profundo odio.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó volviéndose a su amigo. Pero su voz fluctuó en la última palabra y sus ojos comenzaron a arderle. No. No quería llorar.

-Mira, Ron- respondió Harry con la voz ahogada, mientras sus piernas lo empujaban a caminar hacia el pelirrojo- En realidad, yo no sé que...

-Sí lo sabes- lo reprendió apretando los dientes con fuerza. Sus ojos azules volvieron a separarse del joven Potter, intentando contener el aliento de la angustia intemperante- Sabes qué pasó, sabes por qué lo hiciste- su voz iba subiendo con cada palabra que pronunciaba- ¿Y sabes algo? ¡Yo también lo sé!

-¿De qué hablas, Ron? Te juro que yo no...

-¡Pensaste que mi preocupación traspasaba las barreras de la amistad y te aprovechaste de eso!- gritó el pelirrojo con todas sus fuerzas, mientas su cuerpo salía despedido hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros del de Harry. Lanzó una mirada sumida en el rencor hacia el lugar y luego la volvió al muchacho, destellando en la humedad de unas finas lágrimas.

-Oye, no es lo que tú piensas, Ron, yo...

-¡Sé que es así, Harry, y no hay forma de que me lo niegues!

-Ron, escúchame...

-¿Cuán... cuán fácil se te hizo unir tus labios a los míos?

-No digas estupideces...

-¡Creíste que sería una buena forma de pasar el rato ¿no!

-Cálmate.

-¡¿Acaso no sabes que arruinaste nuestra amistad!

-¡Ron, cálmate!

-¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME LUEGO DE QUE ME HAYAS USADO DE ESA MANERA!

-Pareces una estúpida jovencita ¡actúa como hombre, Ron!

El cuerpo de Harry trastabilló hasta chocar con una de las paredes y un agudo dolor se plasmó en su mandíbula. Las imágenes se veían borrosas y oía el silencio abombado en los oídos, mientras unas titilantes estrellitas plateadas vibraban delante de él. Cuando su lengua rozó los labios, un gusto salado le avisó que lo tenía cortado. No tuvo tiempo ni de terminar de recuperarse cuando vio que el pelirrojo volvía a embestir una carrera hacia él.

Se enderezó y corrió hacia el muchacho, con una marea de sentimientos encontrados dentro. Sus brazos se aferraron intentando calmar al fornido cuerpo que zarandeó por soltarse, y de la garganta de Ron solo salieron dos fuertes y dolorosas palabras, mientras empujaba a quien fue su amigo alejándolo del contacto con su tibio cuerpo...

-¡¡¡TE ODIO!

La vista de Harry se elevó, sorprendida, asustada, hasta encontrarse con la de Ron, violenta, escarnecida, y aquellos zafiros se desviaron de las brillantes esmeraldas en cuanto el pelirrojo, con odio, dio un fuerte puntapié al baúl, en un intento desesperado de descargar su ira. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por el pecoso rostro y el cabello color fuego se batió de un lado al otro. Entonces, sin decir ni una palabra, Ron tiró las llaves de los vestuarios a los pies de Harry y si mirarlo caminó hacia la puerta.

_No te vayas..._

El cabello azabache del moreno blandió encontrado por la fuerte ventisca que entró por la puerta en cuanto Ron la abrió, al tiempo que su varita se elevaba en el aire, apuntándola...

-Fermaportus!

La madera golpeó contra el marco e hizo un extraño ruido de succión. Lanzando un bufido, Ron se volteó enervado...

-¡¿Acaso no escuchaste!- gritó caminando hacia Harry con los puños apretados- ¡¡¡TE ODIO!

-¡Pero yo no!

Las palabras zumbaron en el aire como dos libélulas alrededor de la luz, mientras todo correr del tiempo se detenía. El cuerpo helado del pelirrojo no reaccionó hasta luego de unos cortos segundos que parecieron horas. Volvió la mirada, llevado por un impulso interno y literalmente desconocido, ya que su cerebro no había asimilado aún lo que había ocurrido, y su cuerpo recibió el abrazo penetrante de su amigo que, aferrándose a él con ímpetu, le cortó la respiración. Entonces comprendió.

Los ojos azules temblaron, mirando sin ver un horizonte perdido, y su mandíbula inferior vibró marcando la honda angustia que lo estaba consumiendo.

_¿Por qué tienes que ser así?_

**Continuará...**


	6. Sobre lágrimas derramadas: Tu persona, m...

**Capítulo 6: **

**Sobre lágrimas derramadas: Tu persona, mi adicción.**

Una gota tan salada como el odio a sí mismo que profesaba resbaló desde los párpados y se deslizó por la suave mejilla de Ron. Se sentía abatido por las fuerzas del destino, por el joven que lo abrazaba derramándole lágrimas sobre su hombro, haciendo que él derrame las suyas propias. Había luchado por olvidarlo, y no había podido lograr separarse de él más que un día. Solo un día. Era demasiado poco si quería aprender a negar sus sentimientos. Ese progreso que había imaginado se vino abajo en unos simples segundos...

El débil cuerpo se desplomó, cayendo de rodillas en el frío suelo de piedras grises. La garganta se le había comprimido y no podía respirar, colmando así de hipidos y exhalaciones el frío vestuario. El moreno cayó frente a él, preocupado, consumido por un desasosiego inaguantable, y las manos de blancos dedos se acercaron titubeantes al rostro gacho del desventurado Ron. Sintieron las húmedas lágrimas, y empujándolo levemente del mentón, lo incitó para poder volver a unir así sus necesitadas miradas.

El rostro del pelirrojo se elevó entonces, buscando con desesperación aquellas divinas esmeraldas y negándose verlas paralelamente, y las encontró al instante, pues estaban dispuestas delante de él y solo para él...

_Vete, no me mires, no en este estado..._

Harry contempló el rostro que mantenía capturado entre sus manos. Los mechones del tímido joven parecían llamas crepitantes flameando ante las tiernas facciones y las pestañas rubias estaban empapadas en la humedad de las lágrimas que se deslizaban desde sus ojos, surcando caminos entre las sonrosadas mejillas cubiertas de delicadas pecas.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le susurró. No recibió ninguna palabra, pero él comprendía, la mirada gacha de Ron lo decía todo.

Se acercó a él, encogiéndose levemente, agachando un poco la cabeza, y sosteniendo aún entre sus manos aquella cálida piel, plasmó un beso en la mejilla del joven Weasley. Ron le devolvió aquel beso al instante, como una silenciosa respuesta de aceptación, tomándolo tal como Harry lo estaba sosteniendo, con los dedos en la base del rostro, justo debajo de la oreja, cubriendo temblorosos el blanco cuello. Todo pasaba muy rápido, y muy lento al mismo tiempo, mientras incontables besos se plasmaban en las ardientes mejillas, cada vez más cerca cada uno de los belfos sedientos del otro.

Sus bocas se rozaron. Temblaron. Se unieron.

_Eres dulce como el azúcar y suave como el jazmín..._

Con una delicadeza intemperante, Ron capturó los labios cálidos de su joven amigo, que se dejó llevar por la extraña y embriagante sensación de las lenguas ardientes al rozarse con suavidad, entrando en una lucha estremecedora en donde ninguno ganaba ni se dejaba ganar.

Sentía los oídos más sordos aun que luego del golpe que le había plasmado en la mandíbula y que lo había hecho sangrar... y entonces sonrió por dentro, al comprender que el mismo que lo había lastimado sanaba ahora la herida con sus propios labios. Los blancos dedos se deslizaron entonces, fundiéndose en el naranja de los cabellos del joven Weasley, estrechando aún más esa mínima separación que podía haber entre ambas bocas, compartiendo el néctar de la vida que los dos anhelaban.

_Tus labios, mi debilidad..._

Un abrazo mutuo demostró que aquel aprecio, admiración con locura que habían aceptado a último momento, era tan compartida que no los dejaba pensar en otra cosa más que en el momento que recorrían. Corrían. Corrían, pero con lentitud, mientras sus corazones latían con fiereza y sus labios se deslizaban con suavidad explorando aquellos otros, tan ajenos y tan propios al mismo tiempo.

Las manos temblorosas del pelirrojo comenzaron a viajar con lentitud por aquella espalda tentadora, evocadora de suspiros y pensamientos prohibidos, suave como los pétalos de la flor más delicada, candente bajo la camisa de fina tela blanca.

_Acaríciame... recórreme..._

Las manos de Harry descendieron afables, separándose de las llamas refulgentes de Ron, acariciando las mejillas ardientes, el cuello, amoldándose al torso de su amigo, cubierto de una gruesa remera roja oscura, aquel color que representaba a su casa, a su equipo... pero que en fin él tanto odiaba.

_Quítamela... _

Se permitió separarse un tanto de los labios de su pelirrojo amigo, pera mirarlo con avidez y ternura conjugada a los ojos, al tiempo que sus dedos se deslizaban, traviesos y suaves, por debajo de aquella tela escarlata. Ron desvió la mirada, y su lengua recorrió tímida los rojos labios, mientras un cosquilleo se apoderaba de su cuerpo y de su mente.

_Tus manos, mi desesperación..._

Blancas y ágiles, sensibles y suaves, las manos del joven Potter acariciaron el abdomen con avidez, e intentaron seguir subiendo, incomodadas por la tela impertinente que no las permitía avanzar. Confundido, atontado, y hasta algo enloquecido por aquellas suaves y traviesas caricias, Ron tomó con determinación aquel trozo de tela roja que lo cubría y se despojó de ella en menos de un suspiro.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír en una atónita exhalación, sorprendido ante la reacción repentina de su amigo, que lo asustaba y alentaba, que lo llamaba. Ron se encogió de hombros, ruborizado por su última determinación, sospechando de que aquello no era un buen presagio, quizás una escalera a un pecado para la moral. Pero los labios de Harry interrumpieron sus pensamientos acerca de qué estaba bien y qué estaba mal, pues con suavidad se habían acercado al también sonrojado cuello, humedeciéndolo con delicados besos.

El aroma de aquel hermoso muchacho con cabellos de fuego era para él embriagador. Sus labios se deslizaban recibiendo consejos de la aturdida mente. Acarició los pectorales una y otra vez, atontado, enloquecido por el olor que emanaba aquel fatídico cuerpo, y sus manos terminaron por trepar hasta sus hombros, para volver a caer, tanteando con deseo la cándida espalda...

_Tu cuerpo, mi tentación..._

Temblorosas, las manos de Ron acariciaron también la espalda de aquel camarada de relaciones ocultas y prohibidas que simultáneamente era su mejor amigo, y subió por ella hasta tantear en cuello de la camisa, la corbata desajustada levemente por el roce de sus cuerpos...

Harry entendió el mensaje, y aunque una especie de instigación lo llamaba desde aquel cuello que sabía como agua pura de manantial, se separó, para unir las esmeraldas, un poco cubiertas por los párpados caídos, a los ojos brillantes de su pelirrojo amigo.

Sus miradas no se separaron mientras las nerviosas manos, inocentes en un principio, de Ron desataron la corbata oro y escarlata, que ajustaba levemente aquel blanco cuello. Sin hablar, sin decir una sola palabra, pues todo estaba dicho en sus miradas, el moreno de hermosos ojos verdes recorrió con sus palmas por segunda vez aquel pecho blanco como la nieve, al tiempo que sentía que su amigo lo iba despojando con una seductora lentitud de la pulcra camisa. Bajó por los costados, acarició la cintura, luego el abdomen, y finalmente subió hasta llegar a los brazos, que se mostraron mucho más nerviosos al ser recorridos por las cálidas manos de Harry.

La tela nívea se deslizó, desnudando los blancos hombros. El cabello de fuego se blandió al acercarse su ardiente portador contra el desprotegido Harry y rodearlo en un abrazo estremecedor, en el que sus fuertes extremidades envolvieron la fina cintura del muchacho de las esmeraldas, y sus labios ansiosos se pegaron al cuello, casi mordiéndolo como un vampiro, intentando demostrar cuanto cariño tenía dentro para él.

_Devórame..._

El cuerpo del moreno se fue encorvando hacia atrás levemente, presa de aquellos besos ardientes, mientras el abrazo del pelirrojo se ceñía a él con fuerza, y su piel blanca sentía el roce de la de su amigo, tan cerca que podía sentir los latidos de su corazón. Pero él tampoco parecía querer apartarse, pues sus dedos aferraban con ímpetu la cabeza de Ron, no con el objetivo de guiar sus besos sino con el de que aquellos labios no se separasen de su vehemente cuerpo.

El helado suelo tocó su espalda y se estremeció. Ron bajó hasta su clavícula y jugueteó con ella, con lo que al moreno le salió una risa espontánea, que se deformó en una especie de gemido, al sentir que aquellos húmedos labios bajaban por su pecho, besándolo y haciendo vanos intentos de morderlo, pues los dientes se limitaban a rozar la lechosa piel.

Un beso en las costillas soltó una nueva risotada de Harry, y Ron también rió, pues sabía que su amigo lo estaba disfrutando tanto como él.

El abdomen era muy delgado estando el moreno echado de espaldas, y los besos bajaron por él acompañado de las temblorosas manos. Pero todo se detuvo en la mente del pelirrojo cuando su mentón chocó con la tela de los pantalones de Harry. Al mismo tiempo, él alzó la mirada y el moreno la bajó, cruzándose así en la misma interrogación. El muchacho de cabellos ardientes tragó saliva y se enderezó, abochornado. Harry comprendió lo que le pasaba como si pudiese leerle la propia mente, y se irguió, para sentarse frente al avergonzado Ron.

_¿Qué ocurre, querido amigo?_

Intentó tocarle el rostro, pero él lo retiró de su alcance desviándolo hacia un costado, y a pesar de esto, los dedos de Harry se adelantaron más hasta alcanzar el suave mentón. Se arrodilló, sentándose relativamente en los muslos de su amigo y tomó su rostro con ambas manos. Él lo miró, con los ojos brillantes y temerosos...

-Lo siento- dijo en un susurro- Es que... lo que hacemos no está bien, Harry.

-Lo sé- admitió el moreno mientras sus dedos se enredaban con ternura con el naranja cabello- Yo... no pienso obligarte a nada, yo solo...

-Pero...- interrumpió el pelirrojo, acariciando dulcemente la sonrosada mejilla de Harry-... pero... es que... yo...

No terminó la frase. No pudo terminarla. Se hallaba tan cerca del aliento del divino moreno que no pudo resistirse a unirse una vez más a sus hermosos labios.

_Regálame un suspiro y te adoraré por siempre..._

El tiempo no corría para ellos. Allí estaban, aquellos que fueron amigos y por una noche cayeron en la tentación de ser amantes, y no hicieron nada por evitarlo, pues dentro de esa amistad había algo más que latía por salir a la luz. Sí, allí estaban, el pelirrojo con sus cabellos de fuego acostado en el frío suelo de piedra, siendo rodeado por el cuerpo del divino moreno de ojos esmeralda, silenciado por sus labios, atraído por su corazón...

_Desnúdame... tómame..._

El cinto de Ron hizo un chasquido al desprenderse, y sin preámbulos, el moreno hizo deslizar el pantalón por sus piernas entre besos apasionados que obviaban cualquier consejo ético ¿De qué le servía la moral en un momento como ese, en que sus oídos estaban sordos, solo dispuestos a escuchar los suspiros de su amigo, y en donde sus labios lloraban sangre cada vez que se separaba de aquel hermoso y blanco cuerpo?

El sutil beso que habían confabulado se volvió de repente un poco mas profundo, en un intento de marcar territorio sobre esas bocas vecinas. Los dedos de la mano derecha de Harry bajaron clavándose levemente en el blanco pecho de Ron, y continuaron su camino, silenciosos y fatales...

De la garganta del neófito pelirrojo salió un profundo gemido y su lengua rozó con ligereza el labio superior del joven Potter en el momento que la traviesa mano de éste tanteó con gracia el erguido miembro de su adorado amigo.

_Me excitas... me enloqueces..._

Harry no supo, y ni siquiera le importó, cómo fue despojado también él de toda prenda, pues toda acción era cubierta por los besos del muchacho de rojos cabellos que lo enloquecían y atormentaban.

Con aventuradas caricias recorrió el ardiente cuerpo de su pelirrojo amigo, tan cerca del suyo que hasta podía sentir el bombeo de la sangre por sus venas, al tiempo que éste lo miraba, con sus zafiros entrecubiertos, y lo acariciaba, fundiéndolo en un abrazo escalofriante, guiándolo con sus caricias a su mayor anhelo, balbuceando un pedido profundo y silencioso...

_Solo hazlo... _

Los ojos de Ron se cerraron, colmándose de lágrimas de dolor, que no le importaron, pues estaba haciendo aquello que quería, aquello que ansiaba, que deseaba... pues deseba al muchacho que lo poseía, que poseía su cuerpo, que lo rodeaba de caricias profundas y dulces, calmando cualquier posible dolor de las heridas del placer con sus fervientes labios.

_Nuestra unión, la divina desgracia..._

Una exhalación. Un gemido ahogado. Aquel estrecho pasillo parecía enloquecerlo terriblemente. Mojó sus temblorosos labios y cerró los ojos, concentrado en evitar hacer sentir dolor a Ron, acción imposible que solo se podía lograr mediante silenciosas caricias.

Un movimiento fugaz. Un suave vaivén escandalizador. Los dientes del pelirrojo aprisionaron con fuerza sus rojos labios, mientras una fina lágrima se deslizaba sin rumbo siendo atrapada en un dulce pecado, y su cuerpo repetía una misma palabra...

_Continúa..._

Momento de felicidad consumada, siendo fuente de placer de quien más adoraba y sintiéndose adorado al mismo tiempo, demostrando que entre ambos no había ya ni un secreto, pensó en todas aquellas horas que había pasado sin hablarle, obviando su mirada, mientras su corazón clamaba por responder aquellos profundos deseos. Triste antes. Feliz ahora. Tanto que una sonrisa se esbozó oculta en un profundo gemido al tiempo en que su amigo ingresaba aún más en su inexperto cuerpo.

_Feliz ahora..._

Harry se apoderó una vez más de sus labios entre jadeos de inusitada excitación, y eso le hizo olvidar a medias aquel punzante y pasional dolor. Entre besos, sus miradas se cruzaron un segundo, y sonrieron, acordando en silencio un deleite mutuo.

_Deliciosa sensación de pertenecernos... _

Unos profundos gemidos resonaron silbantes en los ensordecidos oídos de aquellos dos muchachos que se idolatraban en profundo secreto. Fueron presa de aquel cosquilleo interno, aquel cosquilleo embriagador, que recorrió cada parte de sus ardientes cuerpos y les abombó el cerebro, abatido y poco pensante. Entonces, sellando esa unión en un último beso, lo dejaron todo en las manos del ignoto destino.

_Juguemos a que hacemos el amor..._

Fin del sexto capítulo! Wow ¿sintieron lo mismo que yo? Admito que luego de escribir esta parte me enamoré aún mas de mis dos personajes favoritos, que por decisión del destino son los dos protagonistas de este fiction ;)

Antes de despedirme, me permitiré hace una aclaración: la última frase (o pensamiento) "Juguemos a que hacemos el amor", pertenece al fiction Mejores Amigos de Nabichan Saotome, el cual es mi favorito y fue gran fuente de inspiración para escribir el mío propio; así que les recomiendo leerlo, porque es realmente excelente. Las palabras en cuestión me llegaron mucho, me parecieron simples pero profundas, y tiene un exquisita mezcla de inocencia y madurez... en conclusión, era la frase perfecta. Así que gracias a Nabichan Saotome por ser mi fuente de inspiración!

Mis mejores deseos

Draconiger

PD: Dejen reviews!


	7. Segundo ataque: La sospecha de Hermione

**Perdonen la tardanza, pero aquí por fin está el séptimo capítulo. No tengo mucho que decirles esta vez, salvo que esperaba mas reviews por el capitulo 7 ;) pero bueno, no importa ¡Ah! Y por eso mismo quiero darle un enorme GRACIAS a Fantasmita que parece ser la única que me sigue con mis locuras ¡Que sigas disfrutando del fic! (Sin vos no soy nada :P)**

**Capítulo 7: **

**Segundo ataque: La sospecha de Hermione.**

Profundas, con un brillo especial, las esmeraldas se descubrieron levemente y volvieron a cubrirse. Unos rayos débiles entraban por las rendijas de una ventana cegada. Su espalda estaba adormecida por el contacto contra el frío suelo de piedra y su cuerpo desnudo enredado con el de su mejor amigo.

El muchacho de cabellos de fuego se movió un poco, apoyando la cabeza sobre el pálido pecho y soltó un balbuceo. Harry lo abrigó un poco más con la túnica con que se habían cubierto para mantener el calor y lanzó un suspiro...

-¿Ron?

El pelirrojo no respondió. Estaba aún sumido en un profundo sueño.

Los minutos comenzaron a correr entonces con una tremenda lentitud. El joven Potter se sentía atontado y al mismo tiempo consumido en una tremenda confusión. Intentando darle una explicación a lo que había ocurrido, a aquella noche de insomnio en que el placer y el fervor mutuo los dominó hasta minutos antes de rayar el alba, acarició la suave espalda del muchacho que tenía entre sus brazos, y creyó de que quizás, aunque él luchase por negárselo, lo adoraba más que a nadie.

-¿Harry...- se sorprendió ante aquel susurro de voz raramente grave y hermosa, que se sentía tan sensual en aquellos momentos- ...duermes?

-No, Ron...

El joven lanzó un suspiro y acarició el pecho de su divino amigo.

-Harry...- comenzó, titubeante- ...dime... dime que lo soñé... dime que no lo hicimos... que no hemos hecho todo eso...

-Lo siento, Ron- respondió éste con una débil sonrisa dibujada en los labios- Pero no lo soñaste.

Un sollozo retumbó en la solitaria habitación. Harry bajó la mirada y vio allí aquellos divinos cabellos con brillo propio, que parecían alegres llamas crepitantes, y se estremeció...

-Ron...- lo llamó- Ron- repitió mas fuerte. El pelirrojo lanzó un gemido advirtiendo que lo estaba escuchando- Ron, mírame- pidió- ¡Mírame, Ron!- volvió a decir; pero el pelirrojo no le hizo caso...

Las hebras de brillante cabello azabache ondearon al moverse Harry con imponencia. Volteando al pelirrojo boca arriba, apoyó un brazo a cada lado del torso de éste y lo miró. Lo miró a los ojos, con sus cabellos bamboleándose sobre la frente de su amigo, sus narices casi rozándose, sus esmeraldas verdes brillantes uniéndose a los húmedos zafiros...

-¿Por qué lloras, Ron?- le preguntó- ¿Por qué?- sentía que sus ojos también se estaban llenando de lágrimas. Ron sacudió la cabeza tratando de escapar de su realidad y unas gotas se deslizaron de sus rabillos- Deja de llorar, Ron, ya está hecho, no podemos hacer nada para negárnoslo- el pelirrojo abrió levemente los ojos, humedecidos en el estupor de la infamia y el temor...

-Pero, Harry...- musitó ahogadamente- ... somos... somos hombres!

-¡Y qué importa eso ahora!- las lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro del divino pelirrojo. Sentía una profunda angustia. Fue hermoso... ¿Por qué demonios Ron guerreaba por negárselo?

Y sus brazos se aflojaron al ser capturado entre los fuertes del joven Weasley...

-Lo siento...- clamó el pelirrojo en un ahogado sollozo abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas- En verdad no quise hacerlo... no quise golpearte... ni que te enfadaras... no quise que lloraras ahora, Harry... no quise hacerte ningún mal...- terminó rompiéndose en llantos.

-Lo sé, amigo, lo sé- reconoció él sumiéndose con aquel muchacho de cabellos ardientes en un cálido y inseparable abrazo de consentimiento y ternura.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Un silencio sumergió a los dos cuerpos mientras ambos muchachos pasaron unos segundos por las duchas y finalmente se vistieron. Un silencio que parecía acordado, pues ninguno de los dos hablaba, y ninguno le dirigía tampoco la mirada al otro, quizás por respeto, o quizás por miedo a que sus ojos descubriesen aquella profunda devoción que sentían por su mejor amigo.

-Ron- lo llamó por última vez el moreno en cuanto el pelirrojo sacó la varita del bolsillo para deshacer el hechizo que mantenía cerrada a la puerta. Éste se volvió, y sus ojos se unieron una vez más a las esmeraldas de su joven amigo. Entonces Potter se arrimó, y sin decir nada, tomó el rostro del pelirrojo y acercó sus labios a los de él. Ron sintió como una leve descarga eléctrica recorrerle desde la unión con aquellos belfos, y se dejó llevar por el suave movimiento de éstos, sin detenerse a pensar, pues por una vez más tenía aquellos para él, y confabulaban en secreto el final incógnito de aquellos divinos momentos.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Los solitarios pasos resonaron en las escaleras que subían a la torre Gryffindor. En silencio, sus rostros marcaban una extrema felicidad que de haberlo querido, no pudieran haberla evitado.

_Que hermoso fue tenerte antes y continuar contigo ahora..._

Con su característica parsimonia, Harry dijo la contraseña a la Dama Gorda, y ninguno pensó en responderle cuando ésta le preguntó de dónde venían, y sus cansados cuerpos entraron caminando con lentitud.

Ron tiró el bulto que era su uniforme de Quidditch en el sillón y se desplomó en éste, frente a la helada chimenea en donde había unas pocas cenizas, un mínimo vestigio de que las últimas llamas se había apagado hace unos minutos. Harry caminó hacia la ventana, sin tener nada que hacer, tratando de calmar su confundido cerebro. Volvió la mirada a su amigo, y lo primero que vio fueron aquellos cabellos que parecían llamas. Pensó que no tenían nada que envidiarle al fuego real, y que aún eran más bellos y cautivantes que éste.

Sonrió.

Gritó.

Un dolor parecido al de un hachazo dándole en la frente lo cegó por completo. Ya lo había sentido antes. Pero no tenía fuerzas para recordar.

Ron pegó un salto y corrió despavorido hacia su amigo, y atajó el lívido cuerpo del joven Potter que se había desplomado, pareciendo una enorme masa de carne muerta.

Harry soltó un gemido profundo. El dolor era insoportable, peor que la vez anterior, mucho peor. El estómago daba tantas vueltas que vomitaría en cualquier momento. Y aunque trató ponerse de pie, sus piernas parecían de gelatina. Se sentía húmedo, bañado en sudor frío, y temblaba como una hoja en un ventoso día de otoño.

-¡Harry!

-¡Hermione!- exclamó Ron volviéndose con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Tirando sus libros en el suelo, la muchacha corrió hasta el pelirrojo e intentó ayudarlo con el joven Potter. Ron accedió, evitando completamente la mirada de la muchacha en un acto inconsciente, y ambos ubicaron el tiritante cuerpo de Harry sobre el sillón.

-Muévete- ordenó inmediatamente Ron a la asustada Hermione, que sin dudarlo dio dos pasos hacia atrás, rodeó el sillón, y se ubicó detrás del respaldo para observar a su amigo, mientras el pelirrojo le acomodaba los brazos a ambos lados del tembloroso cuerpo. Tragó saliva. Estaba mil veces mas asustado que aquella noche en que ayudó a su adorado amigo en uno de los ataques, y su rostro surcado de pecas estaba empapado en sudor. Blandiendo el encendido cabello, su mirada se volvió por primera vez a la muchacha- Será otro ataque, debes llamar a...

-Ron- el pelirrojo se volvió hacia el moreno, que de repente se había aferrado a él con fuerza- No... me... dejes- pidió con la voz escalofriantemente ahogada, mientras sus blanquecinos dedos se clavaban en la espalda de su estupefacto amigo.

-No lo haré, Harry- respondió el joven Weasley abrazándolo con fuerza- Juro que no lo haré.

Un grito ahogado escapó de la garganta del moreno y el oscuro cabello azabache cayó hacia atrás en cuanto su cabeza siguió el repentino encorvamiento de la espalda. Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás y se cubrió la boca con las manos...

-¡No te quedes ahí, haz algo, busca a alguien!- bramó Ron rodeando con sus fuertes brazos a Harry, quien era presa de repentinas convulsiones que los hacia rebotar a ambos. La muchacha desapareció por el retrato de la Dama Gorda casi al instante, y el pelirrojo volvió su mirada al joven que tenía entre sus brazos...

_Minutos antes estábamos así, abrazados, descubriendo el sabroso gusto de entregarnos mutuamente, y ahora..._

Un frío sonido salió de la garganta del atormentado muchacho, mientras su cuerpo parecía retorcerse al máximo por la extrema contracción muscular, y sosteniéndolo, calmándolo, cuidándolo, se encontraba aquel muchacho que en aquellos momento deseó morir antes que verlo sufrir...

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

En el desayuno Ron no habló. No quería hablar. No deseba entablar conversación con nadie ¿Cómo podía ser que en dos segundos la felicidad más grande pasase a ser el mayor terror?

_¿Por qué? _

¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué a ese muchacho colmado de una hermosura de corazón, mente y cuerpo?

_¿Por qué? _

¿Qué más merecía Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió, que una vida tranquila, sin preocupaciones ni tormentos?

_¿Por qué? _

¿Por qué no era él, Ronald Weasley, el desdichado?

_¿Por qué? _

¿Por qué siempre deseó ser aquel muchacho de hermosas esmeraldas y recibir la congratulación del mundo, sin entender aquel martirio que acarreaba aquella fama?

_¿Por qué?_

-Ron... ¡Hey, Ron!

-¿Eh...?- levantó la vista del plato, y se percató que el tenedor que tenía en la mano se le había deslizado; pero más le preocupó la mirada circunspecta de Hermione, que frente a él, lo contemplaba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Te pasa algo, Ron?

-No, nada...- respondió él con la voz temblorosa. Aquello hizo que la muchacha se preocupara aún más, y lo tomó la mano para llamar su atención.

-Dime qué te ocurre, Ron.

-Te digo que nada- volvió a aclarar el pelirrojo, esta vez con firmeza, mientras su mano se escurría fuera del contacto de aquella persona que intentaba acometerlo con sus embarazosas preguntas...

-Te ocurre algo, Ron, lo sé, te conozco y...

-Es obvio que me pasa algo, Hermione, estoy preocupado por Harry, pero eso es normal ¿acaso tú no lo estás?

La joven quedó helada, sin terminar de asimilar la inmediata respuesta de su amigo. Volvió la mirada al plato, avergonzada, y permaneció en silencio.

_Muy buena jugada, Ron, así la harás callar de una vez por todas..._

Unos tensos minutos transcurrieron, en los que ninguno dirigió la mirada al otro. Como era su costumbre, la muchacha escondió su rostro detrás del último ejemplar de El Profeta, ensimismándose en quién sabe qué mundo, mientras el pelirrojo Weasley se preocupó en destrozar un trozo de tocino que jamás comería.

-¿De donde venían?

Los zafiros del muchacho se congelaron, así como todo su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Venían de algún lado ¿no es así?- repitió la muchacha mirándolo con una perspicacia oculta en una atemorizante seriedad.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- contraatacó Ron circunspecto.

-Tu ropa de Quidditch.

-¿Qué... qué ropa de Quidditch, Hermione? ¿No ves que estoy vestido para el colegio?

-Llevabas tu ropa de Quidditch contigo, a pesar de eso, Ron; estaba en el sillón- el pelirrojo abrió la boca para hablar, pero la muchacha continuó- Y si la hubieses dejado allí, por una causa desconocida, olvidada por la noche luego del entrenamiento, los elfos te la hubiesen lavado y llevado a tu habitación.

Alzando las cejas, Hermione demostró estar orgullosa de su objeción, y su penetrante mirada se clavó en los zafiros del pelirrojo.

-Volví muy cansado anoche y quedé dormido con el uniforme- mintió Ron, manteniendo la mirada fija en la muchacha- Hoy me desperté temprano y subí a cambiarme... en eso Harry despertó y bajamos. Luego le dio el ataque y tú sabes lo demás. Ahora discúlpame- pidió poniéndose de pie- pero debo irme de aquí. Gracias por tu preocupación, Hermione- las mejillas de ella se ruborizaron levemente y desvió la mirada, sumida en una conjunción de vergüenza y enojo...

¿Qué escondía Ron?

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

**Fin del capítulo... Mmmmm ¿qué creen que pasará? Jejeje yo me reservo la opinión. **

**Draconiger**

**PD: Esta vez dejen reviews ¿si?**


	8. Cristales quebrados: Bramidos letales tr...

**Millones de gracias por los reviews! Fantasmita, gracias por el constante aguante, y D.N.Angel Girl no te preocupes, estas perdonada ;) gracias por leer y por los halagos!**

**A ustedes y a los demás... que disfruten el siguiente capítulo!**

**Capítulo 8: **

Cristales quebrados: Bramidos letales tras puertas cerradas 

_Déjame ser lo que soy. Deja de preguntar los por qué. Déjame vivir, Hermione._

La puerta de la habitación se cerró en un estruendoso golpe.

_¿Por qué no desapareces de una buena vez?_

Estaba enfadado. Realmente enfadado. Aunque no sabía la causa, la razón. Solo sentía un odio brutal hacia esa muchacha. Si tanto preguntaba ¿Sabía algo ella? No, no era posible. Todo había sido secreto, muy secreto. Y ni Harry ni él habían hablado ¿Por qué le parecía que habían pasado años desde aquella hermosa noche?

El cuerpo se desplomó sobre la cama... pero no era la suya. Dio media vuelta, cogió las colchas y las bajó, solo un poco, solo para ver la blanca almohada. Se volteó boca abajo entonces y aspiró hondo en aquella suave tela acolchonada. El aroma del hermoso moreno entró, lo penetró, llenó sus pulmones y atontó su cerebro...

_Harry..._

Parecía que estar allí era estar en la gloria, rodeado por el enloquecedor perfume de su amigo.

Abrió los ojos.

-No puede ser- de repente se sentía helado e indefenso. La mirada se le perdió entre los confusos tentáculos de la conciencia, y se puso de pie de un salto, sin saber exactamente qué hacer luego- No puede ser- repitió sacudiendo la cabeza en un profundo intento de borrar sus pensamientos, o quizás, su pasado. Dio unas vueltas, sin poder fijar su mente en un objetivo preciso ¿Por qué se sentía así cada vez que Harry le regalaba su desmedido cariño? ¿Por qué aquel pesar lo embriagaba enteramente?- ¡Está mal!- musitó desconcertado- ¡ESTUVO MAL!- gritó, perdiendo una vez más los estribos.

_No debiste hacerlo, Ron..._

La voz retumbó en su cabeza repitiendo la misma frase, e inesperadamente, aquella voz era la de Hermione...

_Tú eres hombre, Ron..._

-¡Cállate!- le ordenó desesperado, cubriendo con sus manos los desprotegidos oídos, en vano, pues aquella voz resonaba solo en su mente.

_Debías enamorarte de una chica..._

-¡Que te calles!- pidió arrojándose en su cama, mientras su cuerpo se enredaba tornando a una posición fetal.

_De una chica, Ron..._

-¡¡¡NO!- el grito llegó hasta cada rincón de la solitaria habitación- ¡¡¡MALDICIÓN, CÁLLATE YA!- Las temblorosas manos aferraron los rojos cabellos y arrancó unas débiles hebras. Aterrado, enloquecido, consumido en el horror de aquella voz que retumbaba en sus adentros, se puso de pie y sus ojos, fuera de sus órbitas, buscaron un objeto para la fatalidad. Cogió con fuerza la jarra de vidrio que había en la mesita de noche. La arrojó con ímpetu contra la pared. El ruido del cristal al romperse retumbó en sus oídos. Se abalanzó de rodillas, arremangó la túnica que cubría el brazo izquierdo y aferró en su mano derecha un enorme y filoso trozo de vidrio.

Respiró hondo. Acercó el cristal al pálido brazo...

_No quiero que sufras por mí, Ron..._

Se detuvo un segundo. No era Hermione la que hablaba. El vidrio presionó su piel...

_No lo hagas, Ron..._

-Harry...- musitó mientras su rostro se humedecía en dolorosas lágrimas...

Un débil ruido se oyó al caer el trozo de vidrio al suelo y romperse en pequeños pedazos, y superponiéndose a éste, los sollozos del divino pelirrojo.

Quedó allí, jadeante, odiando al ser que lo poseía, a si mismo.

_Hermione tiene razón... Mi conciencia tiene razón..._

-Mentira.

_Verdad, Ron... es la verdad... por más cruel que parezca..._

-Vete al demonio.

La puerta quedó abierta tras el apresurado cuerpo que salía de ella a toda velocidad.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

No había un alma en el pasillo de la enfermería. Los fríos pasos del consternado muchacho era el único sonido que se oía, repetidos por el débil eco que coreaban las heladas paredes de piedra. Helado. Todo parecía tan helado y distante. La vida parecía tan efímera.

Los oídos retumbaron ante un aterrorizante alarido. El corazón paralizó su constante bombeo. Los pasos se detuvieron. Y el suelo se derrumbó debajo de sus pies.

-¡Haga algo!

-¡Es imposible! ¡Debe avisarle a Dumbledore!

-Entendido... ¿estará él bien?

-¡Si, pero debe apresurarse, profesora!

Las frases provenientes de aquel lugar se deslizaron delante de él como vagas libélulas.

No se podía mover. Los gritos incesantes destrozaban sus oídos. La vida se detenía ante sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, clavados en las enormes puertas de roble que intentaban ocultar una desgracia.

De repente se abrieron. No vio que había dentro. Estaba helado.

Una túnica escocesa cruzó delante suyo a toda velocidad, saliendo de la ajetreada enfermería. Y entonces reaccionó...

-¡Profesora McGonagall!

-¡Señor Weasley!- clamó ésta volviéndose. Los finos dedos se aferraron a los brazos del joven pelirrojo por un segundo, y sus conmocionados ojos brillantes del estupor se clavaron en los de él- No querrá verlo... tiene que irse de aquí.

-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Ron, al tiempo que sus oídos eran abombados nuevamente por los estruendosos alaridos de su mejor amigo- Debo verlo.

-Imposible, señor Weasley ¿Acaso no ve usted...?

-¡Debo verlo, profesora!- repitió el muchacho sulfurado, dando una fuerte patada al suelo.

-Lo enviaremos a San Mungo. No se preocupe, Weasley. Él estará bien.

-Pero...

Sus palabras desaparecieron arrastradas por la repentina huida de aquella mujer, única fuente de información.

Se volvió, aterrado, y embistió su cuerpo hacia las cerradas puertas de la enfermería. Las empujó. Varias veces. Pero no se abrieron.

Una mano se elevó en el aire, sosteniendo una aguzada varita, y el cabello de fuego de su portador ondeó ante el movimiento repentino.

-Alohomora! Alohomora! ALOHOMORA!

Abatido por la carestía de la magia, lanzó resentido aquel inservible trozo de madera al suelo, y sus puños comenzaron a golpear con locura las oscuras y terroríficas puertas que impedían que su cuerpo corra en ayuda de su mejor amigo.

-¡Déjenme entrar! ¡Déjenme entrar, maldición!- nada- ¡Abran! ¡Abran, debo verlo! ¡Maldición, abran la maldita puerta! ¡Ábranla! ¡Ábranla, se lo suplico! ¡Por favor! ¡HARRY! ¡HARRYYYY!

-Desmaius!

La imagen se detuvo ante sus ojos, y sintió el frío golpe del hechizo a sus espaldas.

El rojo cabello flameó, enredándose con el etéreo aire, mientras el cuerpo del joven pelirrojo se desplomaba, golpeando en un ruido seco el helado suelo de piedra.

-¿Debía hacer eso, profesor Dumbledore?

-No íbamos a poder calmarlo, profesora McGonagall- respondió la preocupada voz de aquel sabio hombre- Ahora, quédese usted con el señor Weasley. Yo iré a ver a Potter. En segundos vendrán a llevarlo.

Dejen reviews :D 

**Mis mejores deseos...**

Draconiger 


	9. Luego de ser aturdido: La petición de Ro...

**Holas a todos! Otra vez admito que tardé un tiempo significativo en publicar este nuevo capítulo ¡Por fin subido el bendito capítulo 9! Estoy algo idiotizada... UU**

**Un millón de gracias, como siempre, a todos aquellos que me dejan reviews, no solo en éste fic, sino también en los otros (como si hubiese escrito muchos fictions jaja).**

**Y para que no pierdan más tiempo, los dejo con el próximo capítulo de "Las huellas del león: pacto secreto"**

**Capítulo 9:**

Luego de ser aturdido: La petición de Ron 

Un fuerte dolor en el cuello lo despertó a medias. Con los ojos aún entrecerrados, palpó la nada de estar completamente desorientado. Y entonces recordó...

Se sentó como si hubiese tenido un resorte en la espalda, y miró con los ojos muy abiertos hacia todas direcciones, deteniéndose entonces en la persona que estaba más cerca de él.

-¿Donde está Harry?- la pregunta sonó como obsoleta, y se perdió en el abismo de la preocupación. Entonces la muchacha separó preocupada la vista de la ventana y se volvió a él.

-Ron ¿estás bien?- indagó tocándole la frente.

-¿Dónde está Harry, Hermione?- repitió el débil pelirrojo, tomándola de la muñeca para apartarla de él.

-Lo han llevado- respondió ella con la voz consumida.

-Quiero ir con él...

-Debes tranquilizarte, Ron- advirtió la muchacha sentándose en el lecho frente al joven Weasley. La suave mano femenina se tendió sobre la temblorosa de él, y efectuó una delicada caricia a modo de consuelo.

-¿Qué le pasó?- inquirió el pelirrojo deslizando la suya hacia atrás

-Dijeron que los ataques empeoraron- respondió la muchacha con los ojos humedecidos en finas lágrimas- No... no lo podían dominar esta vez.

-¿Qué más sabes?

-Nada más, Ron. No querían decirme nada.

-¿Por qué me impidieron entrar?

-Yo... no lo sé en verdad. Solo sé que Dumbledore creyó que no podrían calmarte...

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque... porque parecías enloquecer a cada segundo.

Las palabras quedaron en el aire, heladas, apresadas por el desconcierto.

-Quizás no lo hayas entendido- comenzó el muchacho- pero no me dejaban entrar ¿cómo querías que me comporte?

-Te entiendo, pero...

-¡Quería ver a Harry y no me dejaban!

-No te dejaron entrar por tu propio bien, para que no sufras...

-¡¿Acaso no saben que es así como sufro más!

-No me grites, Ron- suplicó ella- No fue mi culpa.

-¡Pero los estás defendiendo, Hermione!

-No hago eso- contraatacó ella- Solo intento darte una explicación...

-¡Al diablo con tus explicaciones!- gritó el muchacho pegando un salto de la cama. Cogió su mochila y sin decir nada más corrió hacia la puerta.

-Espera ¿qué piensas hacer, Ron? ¡Ron!

Pero traspasando la abertura, el muchacho se perdió de vista.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Más rápido que el vuelo de un águila, el cuerpo del pelirrojo atravesó pasillos hasta estar fuera del alcance de esa muchacha que parecía perseguirlo como un halcón. Entró en un aula vacía y, cerrando de un golpe la puerta tras él, se desplomó de rodillas al suelo. Abrió su mochila y sacó aun temblando un pergamino. Destapó el tintero y del apuro metió la pluma hasta el fondo.

-Maldición- detractó secando con la mano el exceso de tinta, y allí tirado como estaba comenzó a escribir.

_Mamá: Tengo un problema y necesito que vengas _

_inmediatamente a Hogwarts. Es urgente._

_Ron._

Dobló el pergamino en dos, lo metió en un sobre y poniéndose nuevamente de pié, salió a la carrera hacia la pajarera de las lechuzas.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Entró como una ráfaga de viento en un temporal, y unas cuantas aves ulularon ofendidas.

-¡Pigwigdeon!- gritó- ¡Ven aquí!- realizando un alocado vuelo lleno de emoción, la lechuza bajó hasta donde su amo. Ron ató la carta a su pata y la tomó entre sus manos- Escúchame, quiero que le des esto a mamá cuanto antes. Confío en ti ¿de acuerdo?- Pig lanzó un gorjeo y salió despedida de las manos del muchacho, cruzó el ventanal siempre abierto y se perdió con rapidez en el horizonte.

Atormentado, el joven pelirrojo dio media vuelta y se apoyó contra la pared, y aflojando las piernas lentamente, cayó sentado en el sucio suelo, y quedó allí, esperando a que llegara la respuesta.

De repente recordó que no estaba solo en el mundo. Hermione lo estaría buscando, y si no aparecía, quizás comenzaría luego con sus desagradables preguntas. Se puso entonces de pie y tiró la mochila al hombro. Lanzando un último suspiro, dejó la pajarera de las lechuzas para ir a la clase de Transformaciones.

_Solo me queda esperar..._

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Hermione no le habló. Y en verdad, sentía aquello entre reconfortante y molesto. En fin, entre hechizos malogrados en la clase de McGonagall, terminó por convencerse de que se sentía mucho mejor estar sin la voz de ella pegándole en los oídos, inquiriendo, tratando de averiguar, inmiscuyendo, apresándolo en el riesgo de descubrir su secreto...

_A veces tengo miedo de que ella sepa algo, Harry..._

Al salir de la clase de Encantamientos, los alumnos atravesaron los pasillos para ir a Botánica. Junto a las grandes puertas de roble que daban al patio, un gran grupo de paraguas cerrados listos para su uso anunciaba un horrible clima en el exterior. Ron cogió el suyo, al igual que Hermione y los demás, y todos los abrieron casi al mismo tiempo.

-¡No!- exclamó Parvaty Patil- ¡Abrirlos bajo techo es de mal augurio!

"No hay nada peor que lo que estoy pasando" pensó Ron, mientras colocaba en un acto de enfrentarse a la superstición el paraguas abierto sobre su cabeza.

Hundiendo los pies en la capa de agua que cubría la explanada y tratando de cubrirse como podían de semejante tormenta, atravesaron la extensión hacia los invernaderos.

Con las botamangas de los pantalones empapados, el pelirrojo lanzó una mirada hacia un costado y vio a Hermione. Pero ella no le habló. Solo se limitó a dirigirle una dura mirada de soslayo y unirse a Lavender Brown.

Dentro de los invernaderos, las enormes gotas de lluvia golpeaban el vidrio, impidiendo ver mas que sombras oscuras ondeando en el exterior.

_Qué irónico, el clima quiere imitar mi estado de ánimo..._

Se ubicó por inercia detrás de una de las macetas dispuestas en las largas mesas. La profesora Sprout comenzó a hablar. Pero le era imposible concentrarse. A cada segundo alzaba la vista en dirección a la entrada, esperando la llegada de su madre...

-¿Señor Weasley? ¡Señor Weasley!

-¿Eh...? Si, disculpe profesora... estaba escuchando lo que decía usted, solo que...

-Señor Weasley, haga el favor de agregar el estiércol a la mezcla que hay en su maceta ¿de acuerdo?

-S.. sí, profesora.

Cogió con pesar una pequeña bolsa que había junto al recipiente y la abrió. De ella salió una olor ácido y pesado que le hizo carraspear, y agregó apresuradamente todo su contenido dentro.

Entonces volvió a mirar hacia la entrada, pero no vio a nadie. Le pareció que alguien le tocaba el hombro, y se volteó tan de repente que casi tiró su maceta, pero solo lo había imaginado. Oyó unos pasos y dirigió nuevamente la mirada hacia la entrada... pero nadie estaba allí. Bajó la vista, abatido, y una idea esperanzadora se le cruzó por la mente. Imaginó a Harry entrar sano y salvo por aquel orificio, empapado de pies a cabeza, sonreírle y decirle "Vaya susto el que te pegué ¿no, amigo?"...

-¿Weasley? ¡Weasley!

-¡Sí! Si, profesora, ya le agregué el..

-Lo buscan, Weasley- interrumpió la voz de McGonagall. El pelirrojo se volvió, y la vio en el mismo lugar en donde segundos antes se había imaginado a Harry, con un paraguas cubriendo su seria figura- Lo esperan en el hall de entrada.

Despedido como una ráfaga, Ron ni siquiera se detuvo a coger el paraguas que la profesora le tendía, y cruzó delante de ella pronunciando un simple "gracias". Cruzó la explanada a gran velocidad, chapoteando en los enormes charcos de agua, con las fuertes gotas de lluvia pegándole en el pecoso rostro, lleno de expectativas, mezcla de emoción y preocupación...

Subió la escalinata de entrada saltando de a dos los escalones, y entró a toda prisa al hall del castillo.

Una mujer regordeta de cabellos rojos como el fuego se dio vuelta de repente y corrió a reencontrarse, preocupada, con su hijo.

-¡Ron, hijo, estás empapado!- exclamó secándole el rostro con un pañuelo.

-Lo sé, mamá...

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí...

-¿Te duele algo?

-No, mamá, es que...

-Tuve que venir con polvos flu y aparecer en el despacho de Dumbledore, cosa que no creo muy agradable, así que espero haberlo hecho por una buena causa, Ron.

-Mamá, yo quería...

-Si es para avisarme lo de Harry, te digo que ya lo se y que estoy tan preocupada como tú...

-No es eso. Bueno, en realidad sí... en parte- la mujer lo miró con intriga. Aquella mirada lo hizo sentirse de repente incómodo; como si ella pudiese descubrir en sus ojos todo lo que había pasado- Eh... tú sabes lo que ocurrió con Harry ¿no?- comenzó, desviando un por segundos la mirada.

-Sí ¿qué pasa con eso?

-Quiero verlo, mamá. Es... estábamos peleados y quería pedirle perdón, pero le agarró el ataque y... tú sabes...- mintió volviendo la mirada al rostro de su madre.

-¡Oh, cariño!- exclamó ella rodeándolo con sus brazos por un momento- Sé cuan amigo eres de Harry, pero la vez anterior Dumbledore no quiso que...

-Pero quizás si intentamos pedirle...

-No quiero que pierdas tus clases por...

-¿Por Harry? ¡Es mi amigo, mamá!

-Lo sé, lo sé- aceptó la señora Weasley- Pero es que Dumbledore...

-Si tú le pides cederá, mamá. Lo sé, sé que lo hará. La vez anterior solo yo le pedí, pero ahora... ahora será diferente, mamá. Tengo... tengo un buen presentimiento.

La mujer quedó en silencio, sin mirar a su hijo, cavilando...

-¡Ay, está bien!- prorrumpió por fin- Lo intentaré ¿de acuerdo?

-Te esperaré aquí.

-No, señor, irás a tu sala común y te cambiarás de prendas- el pelirrojo lanzó una protesta, pero la mujer aclaró- Si no te cambias no hay trato, Ron.

-Está bien- aceptó el muchacho. Su madre le dio un beso en la mejilla y dio media vuelta para ir con el director. Pero entonces se le ocurrió algo. Algo muy importante- Mamá.

-¿Qué, Ron?

-Se... se que te parecerá extraño, pero... no quiero ir con Hermione.

La imagen se congeló por unos segundos, y el aire frío de afuera heló la espalda de Ron, y paró hacerlo también con la mirada de su madre, clavada en sus titilantes zafiros.

-¿Cómo dices?

-No quiero que Hermione venga conmigo.

-Pero es amiga de Harry también, hijo.

-Lo se, pero es que... estoy peleado con ella.

-¡Por los mil centauros, Ron! ¿Hay una persona en Hogwarts con quien no te hayas peleado?

-Es... ¡es la adolescencia, mamá! Todos son unos idiotas.

-¡No hables de eso modo, Ronald!- lo reprendió- Creo que así como querrás pedirle perdón a Harry pasará con ella.

-No, mamá, no es así.

-Pero hijo...

-Mamá, no preguntes más, simplemente no quiero que ella vaya, y basta ya.

La señora Weasley lazó un suspiro y se frotó las manos.

-Está bien, le pediré a Dumbledore y no mencionaré a Hermione. Pero escúchame bien: si él quiere que ella vaya, no haré nada por evitarlo- Ron quedó mirándola- Es lo máximo que puedo hacer, hijo- entonces él asintió con la cabeza, y ambos se encaminaron en diferentes direcciones.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Sentado a los pies de las escaleras esperaba un joven muchacho, con brillantes cabellos de fuego que en calladas llamas ansiaban terminar de secarse, y cuyo rostro surcado de pecas dejaba ver unos expectantes zafiros, azules, hermosos. Aquel muchacho que fue parte de otro al que la belleza desmesurada lo envolvía enteramente, que se unió a él más que un amigo, aquel que pasó a ser un amante... pensó en que olvidaría la situación, que solo pasaría, lo deseba... pero no, aquello no era nada que podría pasar así porque si... esto era diferente... cuando más intentaba escaparse, más unido a él se sentía...

-Ron, cariño- lo llamó una voz a sus espaldas. Se volvió de repente, y se puso de pie de un salto, esperando la noticia...

-¿Sí, mamá?

-Hablé con Albus y... te dejó ir a San Mungo- una sonrisa se vislumbró en el preocupado rostro- Pero... quiere que preguntemos a Hermione si ella desea ir también; y si ella acepta, no te quedará otro remedio, hijo.

El joven quiso lanzar una queja, pero entendió que su madre había hecho todo lo posible...

-Gracias, mamá. No sé que haría sin ti.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

El cuerpo del joven Weasley entró en la habitación en penumbras luego de la cena, antes que cualquier otro muchacho, y soltó un débil suspiro.

_¿Donde estarás ahora, porción de mi alma, corazón de mi existencia? _

Cogió su mochila, la vació, y tiró algunas prendas dentro. El viaje no ameritaba preparar todo un baúl... no tenía ganas ni fuerzas para hacerlo.

Pasó junto a la cama de Harry, cuyos doseles cerrados daban la hermosa imagen de que estaría allí, durmiendo, y cogió las cortinas, deslizándolas débilmente, para darse cuenta de que en verdad él no podía estar allí, aunque su imaginación lo dibujase en sus ojos.

_Quiero verte, y en silencio ruego por sentirte una vez más..._

Dio media vuelta y acabó por sacar unas prendas de su baúl para el viaje de la mañana siguiente. No había hablado con Hermione aún, ni le habían avisado si ella había aceptado o no. Pero ahora, aquello era lo que menos le importaba...

-Ojalá estés bien, Harry- musitó desplomándose en las suaves sábanas de la cama con dosel, y antes de cerrar los ojos, lanzó una última mirada hasta donde su amigo debería estar envuelto en hermosos sueños.

_Solo hay que esperar..._

Fin del capiiii! Espero que les haya gustado nn 

**Draconiger**

**PD: Lo de siempre: Dejen reviews:D**


	10. Tormento

**¡Hola! Luego de tanto tiempo (bueno, solo fue una semana) les dejo a su disposición el 10mo capítulo ¡Gracias por los reviews!**

**Draconiger**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 10: **

Tormento: Demencia atroz en la habitación 56 

El cabello de un naranja brillante ondeó al voltearse...

Se encontraba en la cima de la escalera del hall, con la mochila que había preparado para el viaje al hombro, esperando a que sea la hora. Todo estaba en penumbras, quizás ni había amanecido. Entonces bajó la mirada. Agudizó la vista. Sí. Había alguien allí, al final de la secuencia de escalones. El corazón le golpeó el pecho con tal fuerza que pareció lastimarlo. En aquel lugar, abajo, el muchacho que estaba de espaldas a él tornó la mirada, volteándose al sentir su presencia, y el cabello negro azabache se amoldó a los brazos del aire soltando resplandores tornasolados, tal como una vez lo había visto. Los ojos verdes, que parecían esmeraldas brillantes, se alzaron a mirarlo, uniéndose a los suyos, y una hermosa sonrisa iluminó el rostro de aquel divino muchacho.

-¿Harry?- preguntó el pelirrojo dejando el bolso en el suelo, mientras inconscientemente sus pies bajaban los primeros escalones- Creí que estabas...

-¿Enfermo?- terminó el moreno, subiendo a toda prisa hasta su amigo- Solo fue otro ataque.

-Pero Hermione dijo...

-¿A ti te importa lo que diga Hermione?- preguntó el joven Potter con ironía, alzando una de sus oscuras cejas. En el rostro de Ron se dibujó una débil sonrisa- Ya lo presentía.

-Oye ¿qué pasó en San Mun...?

-¿Me extrañaste?- lo interrumpió Harry tomándolo de los hombros. Con las mejillas ruborizadas, el muchacho volvió la mirada avergonzada a los ojos de su amigo, quien hizo viajar sus dedos, embelesadores, por el rojo cabello- ¿Me extrañaste, Ron?- repitió, contemplando a aquel muchacho de ojos azules, aquel amigo, mientras su rostro comenzaba a acercarse al de él- Dime... dime que lo hiciste, Ron- suplicó, rozando los secos labios con el cálido aire que despedían sus susurros.

-Por supuesto... claro que te extrañé- afirmó el pelirrojo rodeando al joven Potter con sus brazos, mientras sus ojos dejaban escapar una lágrima, y sus labios cada vez más cercanos clamaban por unirse a los de él una vez más.

Entonces recapacitó... y desvió su cuerpo, retrocediendo un escalón.

-Ron...- susurró Harry, entre ofendido y apenado, colocando un pie en el peldaño superior- Ron ¿por qué...?

-No aquí...- avisó él trepando otro escalón- pueden vernos...

-No me importa- objetó él subiendo otro peldaño.

-Alguien... alguien puede vernos, Harry- refutó retrocediendo nuevamente.

-¿Quién?

-Hermione... ella puede...

-Ron...- lo llamó deteniendo su ascenso en persecución del muchacho- Ron, detente.- la blanca mano se deslizó hasta tomar la del pelirrojo, y entonces acercó su cuerpo al de él, mirándolo a los ojos. Se deslizó hacia un costado y le susurró débilmente al oído- ¿Confías en mi, Ron?

-No es el caso...

-¿Confías en mi?- repitió Harry acariciando su pecho.

-Harry, no aquí, por favor...

-¿Confías en mi?- volvió a decir el moreno deslizando los dedos, desatando los botones de la azul camisa...

-Harry...- suplicó el moreno.

-¿Eres mi amigo y no confías en mi?

-Claro que confío en ti...

-No lo haces. Si confiaras en mi, tú...

-¡Confío el ti, Harry, créeme que lo hago!- exclamó el pelirrojo lanzando ferozmente sus labios a los de su hermoso amigo. Uniose a los de él en una campal batalla, dejando a sus manos viajar por aquella tentadora espalda, apresándolo contra su cuerpo, deslizando sus dedos por debajo de la remera negra que lo cubría. E intentando no perder el equilibrio en el juego de peldaños, se devoraron vivos, obviando los miedos. Ni la presencia del mismo demonio lograría detenerlos...

Pero algo pudo con ellos...

Harry lanzó un alarido y se retorció entre los brazos del asustado Ron. Y se prendió de sus brazos, clavándole los dedos hasta herirlo, arqueándose, gritando tan fuerte que el sonido perforaba sus oídos y parecía matarlo...

-¡Auxilio!- clamó, mientras la oscuridad se iba ciñendo sobre ellos, y el cuerpo de su amigo comenzaba a hundirse en un suelo negro como el petróleo, y lo llevaba a él consigo hacia abajo, aferrado por sus brazos- ¡Harry! ¡Harry ¿qué ocurre!

-No... me... suel... tes...- rogó el moreno en una voz profunda, con aquel suelo hasta la cintura.

-No lo haré ¡No lo haré!- exclamó sosteniéndolo con la mayor de las fuerzas.

-Sá... ca... me... Ron...- pidió, con el suelo hasta los hombros.

-¡Eso intento!

-Por... fa... vor...- aquel petróleo ya le llegaba hasta el mentón.

-¡No te sueltes, Harry!

-Ron... Ro...

Temblando bajo sus pies, hizo una última gran burbuja que terminó por cubrir la cabeza del muchacho de las hipnotizantes esmeraldas. Ron tiró con fuerzas hacia fuera, pero las manos de Harry se habían aflojado ya y la suave piel se le deslizó con facilidad...

-¡HARRRYYYYY!

-Shhhhit! Deja dormir!

Ron soltó un jadeo y miró desconcertado a todas direcciones. Vio el cuerpo de Seamus moviéndose en la cama, y luego sus propias manos, que temblaban, mostrando el espanto de su conciencia.

-Harry...- volvió a decir, sin asimilar aquello como una pesadilla, y se tiró de espaldas en la cama, clavando los abiertos ojos azules en el techo de la habitación.

_Estás en mí en cada momento... y a veces eso me aterra..._

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-Quiero que firmen debajo de éstas notas de autorización, por favor- pidió McGonagall deslizando por su escritorio una hoja de pergamino escrita en tinta verde, en cuya base se veían las firmas de los padres de Ron y de los que él supuso como los de Hermione. El pelirrojo se acercó y colocó la suya debajo de la de sus tutores, y la muchacha, sentada junto a él en el despacho de la profesora, hizo lo mismo luego- Muchas gracias. Ahora Hagrid...- señaló al semigigante a sus espaldas, y este hizo un gracioso gesto en forma de saludo- ...los guiará hasta la entrada a los terrenos del colegio, en donde tomarán el autobús Noctámbulo. Sí, señor Weasley, aquel autobús- Ron soltó un bufido y se recostó hacia atrás, desviando la mirada hasta una de las ventanas- Bien, creo que eso es todo- concluyó McGonagall- Pueden retirarse.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Aquel día el cielo estaba gris, dando leves vestigios de la tormenta del anterior. Surcando los terrenos, los dos muchachos caminaban, uno a cada lado de Hagrid, Ron con la mochila al hombro, Hermione arrastrando su baúl, y enormes camperas cubriendo su cuerpo.

-¡Por los mil centauros! Es terrible lo de Harry ¿no lo creen?- opinó el hombre para cortar el denso aire que parecía flotar entre los dos jóvenes. Ron asintió con la cabeza, pero no despegó la mirada del suelo. Hermione, en cambió, alzó la mirada...

-En verdad no entiendo cómo puede haber personas tan crueles con los pies sobre ésta tierra, Hagrid ¡Alguien debe hacer algo!

-Se intenta, Hermione, pero es muy difícil lograr que no se nos vaya de las manos. Hay que agradecer que atraparon a los atacantes y que están ya apresados en Azkaban.

-Sí, tienes razón- la muchacha soltó un suspiro y lanzó una fugaz mirada al pelirrojo, que solo se limitaba a caminar en silencio, con los ojos clavados en la nada.

Cruzaron los portones adornados a cada lado por una estatua de un cerdo alado, y solo tuvieron que esperar unos cortos segundos hasta que un autobús de tres pisos clavara los ruidosos frenos junto a ellos.

Sorprendidos por la brutal llegada, los tres alzaron la mirada, reconociendo al muchacho que se detenía en la escalerilla, poseedor de una prominente nariz y marcado por un centenar de granos.

-Bienvenidos al autobús Noctámbulo, transporte para...

-Te he escuchado decir eso ya- gruñó Ron clavándole una mirada mordaz- Ahora muévete y déjanos entrar, que tenemos prisa.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros y dio paso al tenaz pelirrojo, que subió sin decir una sola palabra.

-¿Sabes que le pasa?- susurró Hagrid agachándose un poco hasta la muchacha.

-No, en verdad que no- respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros- Debo irme. Nos vemos, Hagrid.

-Adiós. Cuídense.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Tratando de no caer al arrancar aquel tremendo vehículo su atroz marcha de infinitos kilómetros por hora, el pelirrojo oyó unos pasos duros acercarse hasta donde estaba sentado. Hermione se desplomó entonces en la silla, junto a él...

-¿Por lo menos podrías decirme qué demonios te ocurre?- inquirió muy bajo, temiendo que los otros pasajeros la oyeran. Ron no respondió- Oye, debemos estar juntos en esto ¿entendido? No se que te sucede, pero yo no soy la culpable de nada.

-Lo sé, discúlpame- respondió el muchacho como por inercia.

-¿Solo eso? ¡Ron, te estás comportando como un maniático conmigo! Y eso no me gusta nada.

-No hago las cosas para que te gusten.

-No me respondas de esa manera.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?- preguntó enfadado volviéndose hacia ella- ¿Cómo quieres que te responda?- volvió a decir con prepotencia. La muchacha lanzó un bufido y se cruzó de brazos, pero una inesperada y seca frenada los hizo volar de su sillas.

-¡Maldición ¿no sabes manejar!- gritó el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie de un salto- ¡¿Qué demonios quieres, que nos arranquemos alguna parte del cuer...!

-¡Ron!- exclamó Hermione, que a penas se había erguido, mientras lo tomaba del brazo- Cálmate.

-¡Suéltame!

-Cálmate.

-Suéltame- repitió mirándola a los ojos.

-No lo haré hasta que dejes de tratarme como si fueses un Slytherin.

Sus zafiros se congelaron en los ojos cafés de la muchacha, y de repente comprendió muchas cosas. Aquellas últimas situaciones lo habían hecho actuar de una manera indeliberada con ella...

-Está bien...- dijo bajando la mirada- ...perdóname, no quise lastimarte. Juro... juro que no lo volveré a hacer, Hermione.

-¿Eso significa...- adivinó la muchacha, mirándolo con desconfianza- ... que volveremos a estar como antes?

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, el pelirrojo cerró aquel trato sellado sobre tierras de arena.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Un bramido mordaz abarrotó la habitación número 56 del cuarto piso.

-¡Urgente! ¡Atención para Potter en la 56!- clamó una sanadora corriendo por el pulcro y mortificante pasillo de terapia.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y dejaron ver una atroz imagen. Otra sanadora intentaba sostener a un muchacho de oscuros cabellos y piel tan blanca como la nieve, que se retorcía en un grito fatal que llegaba a aturdir a cuanto ser lo escuchase. Y peor aún, aquello ya no parecía un ataque como los anteriores. Sus ojos permanecían fuertemente cerrados, y de ello se desprendían finas lágrimas casi invisibles. Sus piernas daban feroces puntapiés en todas direcciones, como si quisiera expeler cualquier cosa que pretendiera acercarse a él. Y los puños, fuertemente apretados, hacían marcar las azuladas venas en el pálido brazo.

Otros dos sanadores ayudaron a sujetar el incontrolable cuerpo del joven, intentando atajar las enloquecidas piernas, que lastimaron a uno de ellos en el estómago y lo hizo doblar del dolor. Y en el segundo siguiente, otra sanadora de tez levemente arrugada entró a toda prisa, con una jeringa en la mano, y aferrando su mano en el pálido brazo, clavó aquella cánula en la sobresaliente vena.

Y lentos los segundos pasaron, en los que el atormentado muchacho dio otros cuantos puntapiés. Lanzó un último alarido, su cuerpo realizó unas cortas últimas contracciones, y finalmente se desplomó en los brazos de los sanadores, débil, pronunciando una última palabra que salió como un ruego de su garganta...

_Ron..._


	11. En La Madriguera: Evasivas martirizantes

**HE VUELTOOOOOO! Holas a todos ustedes queridos (y yo creo que bien frustrados) lectores ¿Cómo están? Sé que me ausenté por mucho tiempo, pero hubieron trastornos que se fueron de mis manos, muchas causas por las cuales no escribí este capítulo: que las vacaciones, que no tenía teléfono, que la compañía de Internet era un fiasco, además de problemas sentimentales que, obviamente, conllevan a lo tan temido por todo escritor... LA FALTA DE INSPIRACIÓN Oo! Bien, a pesar de las adversidades, aquí estoy de pie nuevamente, con el capítulo 11 escrito y el 12 en progreso, además de un nuevo proyecto de fiction: "¡¿Qué demonios me ha ocurrido!", el cual me ENCANTARÍA que leyeran (así que sin compromisos, pueden pasar y leerlo y... obviamente, dejar algún que otro comentario). Y sin más, yo, Draconiger, los saludo atentamente ¡Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 11:**

**En La Madriguera: Evasivas martirizantes**

Dos muchachos bajaron de un enorme autobús de tres pisos frente a una extraña casa, que parecía haber aumentado de a poco, según la necesidad de nuevas habitaciones...

-Jamás, y repito, jamás...- comenzó el muchacho pelirrojo tambaleando débilmente al poner los pies sobre la tierra firme- ...volveré a subirme en esta cosa.

-Has dicho lo mismo la última vez, Ron- opinó la joven que iba a su lado, intentando acomodar su enmarañado cabello.

-¡Por los mil centauros!- exclamó una mujer lanzando una ojeada desde la tambaleante casa- ¡Arthur, ya llegaron!- se la escuchó gritar. Ron sacudió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación, y tirando la pesada mochila al hombro, caminó con un paso bastante apresurado hasta la entrada de su casa, por lo que Hermione, detrás de él, tuvo que seguirlo a grandes zancadas.

La madre de Ron salió a recibirlos al instante, dio un enorme abrazo a la muchacha, lo cual la hizo sentir algo incómoda, y luego otro al joven, cuyo rubor en las mejillas por la vergüenza llegó hasta el punto de arder.

-Buenas tardes, señora Weasley.

-Buenas tardes, Hermione. Vamos, pasen- los invitó, casi empujándolos.

Dentro, todo parecía mucho más cálido. La chimenea crepitaba en hermosas llamaradas, y los vasos, jarras, cubiertos y platos dispuestos en la mesa daban indicio de un almuerzo acabado hace pocos segundos.

-¿Quieren comer algo?

-No, gracias mamá- respondió Ron con un gesto de cansancio, mientras tiraba su mochila sobre uno de los sillones- Comimos en Hogwarts.

-Desayunaron en Hogwarts- aclaró mirando ceñuda a su hijo.

-No tengo hambre- precisó el pelirrojo frunciendo los labios.

Molly lanzó un bufido exasperado...

-¿Tú querida?- pregunto entonces a Hermione.

-No, no, gracias- respondió ella siguiendo trabajosamente con su equipaje los pasos al joven pelirrojo.

-Oh, deja ese baúl allí, pronto lo subiremos- avisó la señora Weasley a la muchacha haciendo unas señas con las manos- ¿Segura que no quieres comer?

-No... digo, sí, sí, estoy segura...

-Vamos- suplicó la señora Weasley, cortando un trozo de pan por la mitad y poniendo dentro de él unas fetas de queso y tocino- Cómete esto- terminó colocándoselo en la mano. Hermione luchó por negarse, pero vencida, acabó por acceder.

Un hombre alto y de cabello igual de pelirrojo que el de Ron irrumpió con sus apurados pasos en la escena...

-Molly ¿no has visto donde dejé..? ¡Ron, Hermione, buenas tardes!

-Buenas tardes, señor Weasley.

-Hola, papá- y entonces se le vino una idea a la mente y pegó un salto- Papá ¿te vas ya? ¿iremos contigo?

-¿Si he visto qué, Arthur?- preguntó la señora Weasley dando unas volteretas con la varita por sobre las vajillas, que se fueron apilando unas sobre otras.

-Papá...- volvió a llamar el joven- ¿Iremos conti...?

-Dime qué se te perdió, Arthur...

-¡Yo le estaba hablando, mamá!

-No me discutas de esa manera, Ronald- aclaró la mujer señalándolo incisivamente con el dedo.

-Mi agenda- respondió el hombre con un gesto de preocupación- No la encuentro por ninguna parte.

-Papá...

-Debo irme ya...

Ron lanzó un bufido. Y cansado de esperar una simple atención o señal que le dijera que su máximo objetivo estaría próximo, se desplomó en el sillón, y quedó allí durante varios minutos, haciendo oídos sordos a la vida misma, con la mirada perdida entre las intrigantes llamas que iluminaban la chimenea, odiando a quienes lo rodeaban.

_¿Qué a nadie le importa Harry? ¿Por qué nadie habla de él? _

Lanzó un segundo bufido y respondió casi sin ganas, inaudible, un grave "Adiós" en cuanto su padre lo saludó.

_¿Por qué luchan para que parezca que no ocurre nada?_

-¿Ron?- Molly se detuvo junto a la mirada perdida de su hijo, y éste se volvió a ella, desconectándose tan de repente de sus pensamientos que pegó un pequeño salto- Ron, cariño, Hermione quedará en la habitación de Ginny, ha acabado de subir...- parecía como si quisiera preguntarle algo con aquella preocupada mirada, y el pelirrojo desvió la suya, pues sintió que su madre lo carcomía por dentro en el súbito pesar de aquel prohibido cariño que lo unía al moreno de ojos esmeralda.

De un salto se puso de pie, y sin pensarlo dos veces, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras...

-Ron ¿te ocurre...?

-Gracias- exclamó impregnando cada letra con la mas alta dosis de sarcasmo. Y, apretando los dientes en silencio, subió a su habitación.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Trepó por las escaleras saltando de a dos los escalones. Sus dientes tiritaban por la fuerza que presionaban ambas mandíbulas. Tenía los puños apretados y deseaba dormir hasta que todos volvieran en si y se dieran cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

Entró a su habitación como si tuviera el diablo a cuestas y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas con un algo violento empujón.

Su madre no lo sabía, Hermione tampoco. Menos aún su padre (no quiso pensar en qué diría su padre si lo supiese). Nadie sabía lo que sentía por él, cuanto lo necesitaba. Nadie sabía que de él dependían sus latidos, que su forma de ser se había forjado bajo sus consejos. No. Nadie sabía que entre él y Harry se luchaba por que haya más que una simple amistad.

Se hundió levemente en el blando colchón y quedó mirando el techo de su habitación. Los integrantes de los Chudley Cannons hacían fabulosas jugadas para él. Pero no le importaba. Cerró los ojos para intentar apagar ese rencor que tenía dentro, y la primera imagen que se cruzó por su mente fue una sonrisa de Harry. Aun lo tenía en la cabeza, con las concisas imágenes grabadas perfectamente. Cada movimiento. Y así su imaginación tenía la capacidad de enredarse con la realidad y volver a traerlo de ésta forma hasta su perturbada mente.

De repente se vio sentado sobre un húmedo heno verde. Sus pantalones cortos mostraban claramente las blancas piernas. No lo comprendió, pues él bien sabía que estaban en pleno invierno; pero allí, en ese momento, parecía ser primavera. Un parpadeo hizo que sus pestañas lancen destellos al sol, y sus pies, tranquilos, tocaron apenas el agua. Levantó la vista, y sus zafiros se entremezclaron con el azul del lago. Volvió la mirada hacia atrás, pero no estaba Hogwarts en donde debía estar. Solo había unos cuantos árboles más allá. Agudizó la vista. Había alguien recostado de uno de ellos. Y si mal no creía...

Se puso de pie de un salto y salió corriendo en dirección al muchacho. Éste, al verlo, hizo lo mismo, pero en dirección contraria, alejándose aún más. De repente, Ron se vio corriendo entre enormes y oscuros árboles. Y aquel muchacho, su amigo, se internaba cada vez más. Dio un viraje, otro más... con un último la distancia entre ambos era demasiada. Lo había perdido.

-¡Harry!- lo llamó. Sentía la garganta helada, y el aire le faltaba al hablar- ¡Harry! ¡¿Dónde estás!

Nadie respondió.

Se siguió internando aun mas en aquel espeso matorral. Las ramas rasguñaban sus piernas desnudas. Parecía tener ojos mirándolo desde todas direcciones. La oscuridad se cernía sobre él, como en una noche de luna menguante en el Bosque Prohibido.

-¿Quieres una taza de té?- Ron pegó un salto al ver a aquella mujer salir de la nada. Y se esquivó de ella a pesar de que fuera su propia madre- ¿o unos huevos revueltos?- negó con la cabeza, sin pensar en mirarla, solo caminando apresuradamente, con la mirada fija hacia delante, con el deseo que desapareciera.

Se volvió. No estaba.

Lanzó un suspiro y miró al frente nuevamente. Y sí. Allí estaba de nuevo. Parecía fatigado.

-¡Harry!- le gritó. El muchacho se volvió a mirarlo y echó a correr nuevamente, como asustado de él.

_¿Qué demonios le pasa?_

Corrió tras él, aunque ya sentía las piernas muy cansadas. Lo vio nuevamente. Apuró los pasos. Ahora parecía alcanzarlo...

-Mi agenda... ¿dónde está mi agenda?- el hombre buscaba por todas partes, detrás de los árboles y debajo de las enormes hojas de helecho- ... mi agenda... mi agenda...- parecía demente...

Al ver Ron a su padre allí le agarró una furia terrible, aunque no conocía exactamente sus causas. Lo evitó por completo, pero al volver la vista hacia su amigo, notó que nuevamente se le había escapado.

Corrió. Corrió mucho. Demasiado. Corrió sin rumbo. Solo porque sentía que debía correr. Habían pasado varios minutos, pero no encontraba al joven Potter...

-No debes tratarme mal, Ron.

Se le abrió el cielo al verla...

-Hermione...- dijo casi sin voz, tomándola de los hombros- ¿Has visto a Harry?

-No debes tratarme mal, Ron.- repitió la muchacha alzando la vista hacia él. Pero no parecía ella- No debes tratarme mal, Ron- hablaba como una muñeca. Era una enorme muñeca- No debes tratarme mal, Ron.

-No...- suplicó el pelirrojo negando con la cabeza en cuanto ella se aferró a sus brazos y no lo dejaba ir.

-No debes tratarme mal, Ron.

-¡No!

-No me trates mal, Ron.

-¡Suéltame!

-Me haces daño, Ron... Ron... - repetía su nombre cada vez más alto- Ron...- lo aturdía- Ron...- gritaba, pero no lo soltaba- Ron...

-¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¡Ron!- abrió los ojos.

Hermione lo estaba sacudiendo de los brazos.

-¡Déjame en paz!- le gritó escapándose de ella.

-Solo vine a despertarte- se excusó la muchacha con mirada ofendida.

Y él lo comprendió...

-Lo... lo siento...- se disculpó al instante, negando con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a ella- Tuve una pesadilla, solo eso, y...

-Te entiendo- aseguró ella poniéndole una mano en el hombro- Es hora de almorzar. Y Lupin ya ha llegado.

El pelirrojo la miró perplejo...

-¿Lupin?- preguntó- ¿Para qué vino Lupin?

-Tus padres parten esta noche por asuntos de la Orden. Lupin quedará a cuidarnos.

La mirada del joven Weasley quedó congelada en el frío aire de invierno. No pudo decir nada, pues eran tantos los pensamientos que se le cruzaban por la mente que lo mareaban.

-¿Te... pasa algo?- preguntó Hermione preocupada, pero él negó con la cabeza.

-No, solo... estaba pensando en algo. Vamos abajo.

La muchacha asintió.

_¿Pensando en "algo" o en "alguien"?_

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-Confiaré en que están en buenas manos contigo, Remus.

Dos bolsos pequeños estaban junto a la puerta, esperando la partida de sus dueños. Y en la mesa, los tres Weasley, Hermione y el ex profesor Remus Lupin comían un enorme pollo asado.

-Molly ¿alguna vez desconfiaste de mi?- preguntó el hombre mirándola con perspicacia.

-¡Oh, no! Claro que no.

-Sabemos muy bien como eres, Remus, no tengas dudas de eso- se excusó el señor Weasley- Es que a Molly le preocupa mucho todo lo que está ocurriendo.

Ron detuvo el tenedor desde el camino a su boca; un acto inconsciente que representaba el querer oír a toda costa todo, sin perderse de una sola palabra.

-A todos nos preocupa. Especialmente lo de Harry- acotó Lupin. Ron alzó la vista- Y con respecto a él, yo creo que...- Hermione estornudó, y al instante la señora Weasley soltó un carraspeo- Salud...

La mesa entera quedó en silencio, acompañados solamente por el tintineo de los cubiertos de todos los comensales. De todos menos de los de Ron.

-¿Qué iba a decir, profesor?- preguntó.

-Oh ¿yo? Nada, nada...- respondió mirando por el rabillo a la señora Weasley un instante- ¿Me pasas la ensalada?

Ron se la acercó, guardando en sus adentros aquellas palabras que deseaba intercambiar con su profesor, con aquel hombre tan cercano a su amigo.

_¿Cuánto tendré que esperar, que sufrir, hasta verte?_


	12. sueño de una noche de invierno

**Capítulo 12: Pluma, fotografía y un sueño de una noche de invierno**

-Gracias.

Sentado en la cama de su habitación en San Mungo, el joven Potter recibió de la enfermera la hoja de pergamino, el sobre y la tinta que había pedido. Acercó en silencio la mesa al lado del lecho.

Había estado pensando mucho. En todo. Todo lo que había ocurrido últimamente. Todo lo que había ocurrido con Ron.

_Ya no se ni quien eres... ni siquiera se quien soy yo..._

Extendió la hoja, abrió el tintero y mojó la pluma. Las esmeraldas contemplaron la superficie blanca, mientras su cerebro se revolvía para encontrar las palabras adecuadas...

_Querido Ron..._

-Todas empiezan así- admitió negando con la cabeza.

_Mi adorado amigo..._

Quedó en silencio durante varios segundos rumiando aquello.

-Demasiadas florituras. Quizás no se complemente con lo que voy a escribir...

Rechazó aquel comienzo.

-Ya sé- dijo de repente. Y la tinta comenzó a esparcirse por el pergamino, enhebrando palabras...

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

El agua caliente se deslizaba por las hebras del rojo cabello y resbalaba perdiéndose en los recovecos de la blanca piel. El jabón resbaló de sus manos, pero logró cazarlo en el aire en un acto de asombroso reflejo. Lo ubicó sobre su hombro, y presionando levemente, lo deslizó por el níveo pecho.

Continuó su recorrido, lavando cada centímetro de la clara piel, sintiendo las gotas agua dándole firmemente en la espalda durante un largo tiempo.

Lanzando un suspiro sin causa aparente, cerró el grifo, y su cuerpo desnudo quedó en silencio unos segundos de pie sobre el duro suelo de piedra. Salió de la ducha y cogió una toalla. Se secó el rostro y un poco el cabello, y finalmente terminó por enrollársela en las caderas.

El frío ambiente alejado del vapor de agua pegó contra su torso desnudo al salir del baño y caminar unos pasos hasta su habitación, y una vez dentro de ella, cerró la puerta con llave, desató la toalla y secó su cuerpo impregnado en cristalinas gotas que brillaban a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana abierta.

Se había despedido ya de sus padres, Hermione ya se había ido a la cama y Lupin... Lupin había quedado como su tutor. Lo que faltaba: otro ajeno intentando inmiscuir en sus asuntos...

Vestido ya con su pijama, se metió en la cama pensando que quizás él era quien estaba tan a la defensiva con el tema. Siempre temeroso de cualquier sospecha...

_Pero ¿para qué arriesgarse? _

Dirigió la cabeza hacia el costado, y su mano se extendió hasta el cajoncito de la mesita de noche. Lo abrió, y sacó de él un trozo de extraño papel. Una fotografía...

Sonrió.

Sus ojos se habían encontrado con los de él mismo en la imagen. Pero no estaba solo. Harry estaba a su lado. Se la habían tomado el verano pasado, cuando él, su familia y el divino moreno habían ido de vacaciones a un campamento a orillas de un río del cual ni recordaba el nombre.

-Te extraño ¿sabes?- dijo mirando al muchacho de la fotografía, que sin saber que decía, le guiñó un ojo. Y Ron volvió a sonreír, capturado en aquella imagen: Harry y él, ambos con su brazo rodeando el hombro del otro, los dos en traje de baño, con las mejillas y hombros normalmente blancos tornados a un color rojizo por acción del sol. Y ambos sonreían. Él, su amigo, sonreía. Todo eso había sido antes del ataque. Antes de San Mungo. Antes de los gritos y el sufrimiento.

_Antes de que sintiese algo por ti..._

Y una lágrima de deslizó desde aquellos zafiros.

Estaba arrepentido. De muchas cosas. Pero lo que realmente le había carcomido el cerebro los últimos días fueron unas lágrimas que había derramado, un temor que había sentido, una aberración y hasta una ofensa que había mostrado a su amigo luego de aquella noche en los vestuarios.

¿Y si no ha quedado aquello claro? ¿Y si él aún creía que el joven Weasley lamentaba aquello?

_Cuando te vea, te diré que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que pasé contigo..._

Plasmó un beso en la foto y sumido en un silencio ahogado en algunas lágrimas, la volvió a guardar en el cajón.

Sus ojos se cerraron, dando por segunda vez en el día lugar a que el rostro de su amigo se plasmara bajo sus párpados.

Y si ¿Qué más le quedaba a él que esperar a que el día de mañana llegase para por fin verlo? "¿Por qué no nos vamos hoy?" había preguntado, recibiendo como respuesta un sermón sobre lo limitado que era el horario de visitas del joven.

No supo muy bien qué había sido lo último que había analizado su mente, cuando sus azules ojos quedaron contempladores de un cristalino lago. Los pantalones cortos. Sus piernas desnudas. El mojar de sus pies en el agua.

_Todo esto ya ha ocurrido antes..._

Tornó la vista hacia atrás, buscando aquel bosque que anteriormente allí había estado, al muchacho que se escapaba de él... Pero no vio el oscuro bosque, sino unos cuantos árboles e hierbas muy verdes. Y al contrario de la vez anterior, no había ningún joven recostado en uno de ellos.

Volvió la mirada hacia aquel suelo líquido que se extendía hasta cerca del horizonte y lanzó un suspiro. Tenía una extraña sensación dentro de él. Estaba vacío, sin ganas de vivir, a pesar de que todo lo que allí le rodeaba era verdaderamente hermoso.

_¿Cuánto tendré que esperar hasta vert...?_

-¿Ron?

Se volteó al instante, sintiendo que su estómago subió hasta su pescuezo en cuanto oyó aquella voz.

-¿Ha... Harry?- preguntó con un dejo de sorpresa. De alguna manera sentía que había tenido el presentimiento de que llegaría en algún momento.

-¿Y quien más?- su hermoso amigo se encogió de hombros, y en su rostro se vislumbró una jovial sonrisa.

El muchacho de ojos azules lo observó anonadado. No quedaban palabras en su boca para calificar lo perfecto que lo veía, como cada defecto que intentaba encontrarle nunca aparecía.

Allí estaba su adorado moreno, vestido con una remera negra en cuyo pecho se imponía un intrigantemente hermoso dragón azul y plata, y unos pantalones de jean oscuro. El cabello despeinado se amoldaba a la suave brisa y los blancos pies desnudos se hundían levemente en el verde césped.

-Mi querido Ron...- susurró con una tierna sonrisa en los labios, mientras se arrodillaba junto al joven Weasley. Cogió con ambas manos el pecoso rostro...- No tienes idea de cuanto te eché de menos- ... y acercando sus labios a los de él en una mezcla de euforia y ansias, embutió la lengua en la boca de su pelirrojo amigo, quien, atormentado por la espontaneidad de la nueva unión de belfos, continuó con el mismo ritmo y tenacidad, aferrando sus manos a la nuca de su camarada, con la infinita utopía de que jamás se separaran.

Parecían querer devorarse, batiéndose en una lucha inacabable, tirando ambos la cabeza hacia su derecha, uniéndose así los labios a la perfección para ser líderes de la batalla.

Y pasaron así minutos, u horas, o siglos quizás... a Ron no le importaba. Lo que menos le importaba era el tiempo.

De repente y sin previo aviso, el moreno se separó de él. Y quitándose la remera que segundos antes el pelirrojo intentaba sacarle, lo miró negando con la cabeza...

-Hoy no, Ron...

-Pe... pero, Harry...- suplicó el muchacho de cabellos de fuego.

Pero su amigo dio media vuelta. Entró corriendo al agua y terminó por perderse de vista al zambullirse.

-¡Harry!- el joven Weasley se puso de pie de un salto y dio instintivamente dos pasos hacia delante, sumergiéndose hasta los tobillos.

La cabeza del moreno se vislumbró un poco más allá. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, como atraído por una especie de imán, el cuerpo del pelirrojo fue hundiéndose en el fresco líquido en una carrera por unirse a su adorado amigo.

-Harry...- susurró rodeándolo con sus brazos. Separándose solo un poco, intentó unir sus labios a los del moreno. Y la boca de éste se entregó a él sin titubeos.

Mojados en el insípido líquido, las pieles de ambos se conjugaban en una. Caricias. Solo ese embelesador tanteo del cuerpo ajeno; mezclado con el afrodisíaco roce profundo del agua.

Los labios de Ron dejaron solos a los del muchacho de las esmeraldas, y en besos se deslizaron suavemente hacia el cuello. Aspiró profundamente. El aroma lo penetraba. Otra vez podía sentirlo...

Y en cuanto el pelirrojo quiso volver a sus labios, él desvió la cabeza y volvió a mirar a su desentendido amigo con una prominente sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

-¿Qué te está ocurriendo, Harry?- preguntó el pelirrojo realmente confundido.

-Hoy no...- volvió a decir el joven Potter retrocediendo hacia la orilla.

-Oye, Harry...

-Hoy no, Ron...- sus pasos eran cada vez más rápidos. Y él lo seguía, levemente detenido por el agua que chocaba en sus piernas- ¡Hoy no!- gritó el moreno lanzando una carcajada, y lanzó a correr. Ron fue en picada hacia él, y tomándolo de la muñeca, lo detuvo antes de que llegase a la orilla, con los pies apenas cubiertos por el agua.

-Dime qué te ocurre- le ordenó- Y quiero una respuesta lógica, Harry.

El moreno, aún jadeando por la carrera, se acercó a su amigo, tanto que su mentón quedó sobre el hombro de éste...

-Hoy no, Ron...- le susurró al oído, mientras su mano derecha se escabullía debajo de la mojada sudadera blanca- Hoy no... hoy no te niegues a mi...

Un gemido leve salió de la garganta del tierno pelirrojo en cuanto los labios del moreno de las esmeraldas se prendieron a su cuello, un tanto mordiéndolo, un tanto besándolo, un tanto rozándolo con aquella cálida y enloquecedora lengua.

_Por fin vuelves a marcar territorio sobre mi..._

En menos de lo que el pelirrojo pudo percatarse, las manos de su amigo se habían enredado en aquella tela que cubría su torso y se la había despojado, quedando solo con aquel corto short blanco, listo para un ataque de su camarada. Listo para lo que él quería...

_Soy tuyo ahora..._

Sentía el pecho del joven Potter rozar contra el suyo; un contacto de pieles húmedas y extremadamente suaves. Ambas espaldas eran recorridas con embriaguez, y zafiros y esmeraldas solo se veían levemente por momentos entre las aún mojadas pestañas.

Las manos del moreno se deslizaron por la lechosa espalda, pasando excitantemente por la zona lumbar al tiempo que los labios del pelirrojo eran capturados en una fastuosa bocanada. Y continuaron bajando...

Un sonido extraño, mezcla entre sorpresa y gracia, salió de la garganta de Ron en cuanto las ágiles manos de su camarada se aferraron a sus nalgas y presionaron hacia el cuerpo de él. Las bocas se separaron. Y los ojos se abrieron. Harry lo miró con perspicacia, y volvió a lanzarse contra el blanco cuello, ya levemente enrojecido por causa suya. Y luego de un último beso, sin separar sus manos del cuerpo de su amigo, se dejó desplomar...

Cayó de rodillas frente a él. Con el rostro casi pegado al pubis del pelirrojo. Alzó la mirada, con los labios húmedos y enrojecidos, y zafiros y esmeraldas se cruzaron...

Y antes de que el moreno hiciese nada, Ron también se dejó derribar, y cogió el rostro del joven Potter con ambas manos...

-No debes hacerlo... si no quieres...- le susurró, rozándole la oreja derecha con los labios.

_¿Por qué digo eso? Si yo quiero..._

Pero su pecho sintió las manos del moreno contra él, quien suavemente, comenzó a empujarlo...

-Te he dicho...- afirmó en un firme jadeo- ... que no te niegues...

Su espalda sintió el suelo. Harry le regaló una sonrisa. Guiñó un ojo al tiempo que plasmaba un húmedo beso en el abdomen del pelirrojo y enganchaba los dedos en el elástico del short.

Ron se reincorporó, apoyando los codos en el césped, y vio el cabello tornasolado de su amigo...

-No... lo hagas...

_¡Deja ya de negarte, idota! Sí, quiero que lo hagas..._

-Shhhit- ordenó el moreno levantando la vista. Besó unas cuantas veces consecutivas, mientras su mano desnudaba al pelirrojo, quien entrando en un estado de excitación, lo miraba con los zafiros brillantes de lujuria...

_Hazlo..._

La lengua recorrió los ansiosos y rojos belfos, expectantes de dar placer a su tierno muchacho. Ron tragó saliva...

Mordió sus labios al sentir un húmedo beso en su miembro, al tiempo en que un profundo cosquilleo invadió su pubis.

Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás en una exhalación en cuanto el moreno lo rozó con la cándida lengua...

_Maldito instigador..._

Bajó la cabeza para devolverle la mirada a su amigo, y se topó con las desenfrenadas esmeraldas esplendentes, y una sonrisa se coló por la boca media abierta del moreno.

Ron lanzó una exhalación y cerró con fuerza los ojos, al tiempo que Harry recorría su miembro, jugaba con él, lo excitaba, lo atormentaba...

-Harry...

Deseaba decirle que se detuviese, pero a la vez quería que la torturante succión sea más fuerte... abrió la boca para hablar, pero solo lanzó un gemido en el que entonaba las cinco letras de su nombre... y en cuanto quería abrir nuevamente los ojos, se topaba con aquella excitante imagen...

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó su amigo mordiéndose levemente los labios.

Ron solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Pero las ansias pudieron más con él, y equilibrándose solo en un codo, lanzó la mano derecha a la cabeza de su amigo, y aferrándose a los despeinados cabellos, lo empujó hacia abajo. Harry aceptó la orden sin refutaciones, y volviendo a su sicalíptico juego carnal, estremeció nuevamente a su adorado amigo.

-Sigue... Harry...

Aquel cosquilleo parecía insoportable... la respiración se cortaba y hasta desaparecía por momentos... sus manos se enredaban en el cabello azabache... los belfos de Harry apresaban su erguido miembro... deseba separarlo de él y besarlo... pero a la vez lo necesitaba...

_Apúrate, termina de una vez, no te mereces esto, soy yo quien debe hacerte sentir bien, yo a ti..._

Un grito fue ahogado en un gemido. Las imágenes a su alrededor se distorsionaron y vio estrellas centellera por todas partes. Cerró sus ojos al sentir aquella electricidad recorrerlo completo. Su codo flaqueó y cayó de espaldas en el suelo.

Y de repente todo volvió. Jadeaba. Se sentía agotado; agotado y extremadamente bien.

Y sí. Lo hizo. Se lanzó sobre su amigo y le dio tal beso que creyó llegar con la lengua hasta su garganta. Y pronto sintió la de Harry chocar con la de él, rozarla, empujarla levemente...

Quiso bajar. Darle lo mismo que él le había regalado. Se deslizó por su cuello. Lo besó con devoción, mientras su mano tanteaba el suave pecho. Pero no lo sintió como piel... es más, sus dedos se ciñeron a él... parecía tela...

Abrió los ojos. Un tenue rayo de sol lo iluminaba desde la ventana. Aún estaba jadeando. Y estaba completamente húmedo.

_Estas escalofriantemente dentro de mi..._

Oyó el picaporte de la puerta bajar. Y antes de que vuelva la mirada, oyó una voz familiar. Una voz femenina...

-Ron, despierta. Pronto partiremos para San Mungo.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Lo sé, no me maten. Ahora sí puedo poner los comentarios, pues si lo hacía al comienzo (como normalmente hago) se habrían enterado de antemano de algunos hechos. Así que en este momento, con total libertad, tengo unos cuantos ítems que recalcar (pueden sobrevivir sin leerlos jeje no tiene ninguna cosa rara ni nueva así que leerlo queda en cuenta suya):**

** Este es un pequeño regalito para aquellos que extrañaban un encuentro de nuestros amados amiguitos. Se que no es la mejor forma. Que ni siquiera fue real, pues todo lo soñó Ron, pero hasta yo estaba extrañando el contacto físico de ambos; y si bien este capi tiene unas gotas de "Aun estás conmigo" (cosa que recién acabo de darme cuenta), hay razones para ello, como por ejemplo que Ron estaba muy necesitado! No, en serio, en realidad pensé escribir esto porque la disposición de las cosas en la cabeza del pelirrojo lo preparaban así: el extrañar a Harry, el pensar que él creyera que estaba arrepentido, ver la foto de él frente al río (lo que implica agua y un hermoso torso desnudo), y bueno, las ansias de tenerlo nuevamente piel a piel creo que también influye. Y como las palabras sobran para esto, si no me entiendes, pues... no se, intenten hacerlo o más fácil, quédense con su opinión jeje P**

** Perdón para los que no aprecian el sexo oral! Bueno, creo que no muchos autores pedirían perdón por esto, es más, no se siquiera si hay a quienes no les gusta, pero como escritora tengo la mente abierta a todo tipo de pensamientos. Así que cualquier problema con respecto a esto, por favor, avisen (para no llevarse posteriores sorpresas jeje).**

** La parte de la carta al comienzo, aunque parece que no debería ir allí (jeje) será muy importante para capítulos siguientes.**

** A ver... que mas? Ah, si! Una amiga mía que leyó este fic (unos capis nomás) dijo que mis personajes son muy histéricos ¿es verdad? Opinen también acerca de eso. Yo por mi parte, comenzaré a chatear con algunos homosexuales (no estoy loca ni nada, siguen siendo personas ¿no?) para analizar sus comportamientos y compararlos con los de mis idolatrados amiguitos, a ver si los planteo normales.**

**Y bueno, creo que eso es todo. Se que es muuuuuucho, pero bien está la comunicación con mis adorados lectores ¡¡¡LOS QUIERO!**

**Draconiger**


	13. Llegada a la habitación 56

**Capítulo 13: **

Llegada a la habitación 56: El Reencuentro 

Cubierto hasta la cabeza con las colchas y sintiendo su corazón querer salir de su pecho por el susto, el pelirrojo oyó que la puerta se volvía a cerrar. Espió destapándose un poco. La habitación estaba vacía. Tragó saliva y se quitó las sábanas de encima.

Bañado en sudor, caminó hasta el espejo que había en una de las puertas de su ropero. Verdaderamente estaba en decadencia. El cabello rojo caía en mechas húmedas sobre su frente, su respiración era agitada y sus ropas estaban arrugadas.

_Maldito subconsciente..._

Fue a pegarse una ducha a toda velocidad, para sacarse aquel sudor que lo cubría enteramente, y bajó las escaleras minutos mas tarde.

Hermione y Lupin estaban desayunando. Volvieron la mirada a él..

-Buen día...- les habló con vergüenza, como si alguno de ellos hubiese visto su sueño. Y quizás hasta temía que alguien dijese algo respecto a aquello.

Pero de lo contrario, los dos los saludaron con una sonrisa. Lupin hasta se puso de pié y le trajo una taza de café.

-¿Listo para que vayamos a ver Harry, niños?

_No soy más un niño... su adorado Harry me hizo dejar de ser niño..._

Ron asintió con la cabeza, al igual que Hermione, que terminando de tragar un trozo de pan con mantequilla se volvió al profesor...

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos?

-Oh, realmente no lo se. Lo que amerite la situación- se volvió al pelirrojo- ¿No lo crees, Ron?

-Eh... sí, claro...- asintió el pelirrojo tomando asiento. En realidad no estaba escuchando la conversación. Pensaba en otra cosa. En alguien que lo acechaba a pesar de ser una buena persona.

Pero guardó silencio durante todo el desayuno.

_Cobarde... eres un maldito cobarde..._

-Profesor- dijo por fin- ¿Podríamos ir solos?

-¿Qué di...?

-Usted vio a Harry ayer ¿no?

-Pu... pues sí, pero...

-Me preguntaba entonces si podríamos ir Hermione y yo solos- concluyó el pelirrojo

Lupin lo miró con una pícara sonrisa marcada en los labios. Y actuando seriedad, determinó...

-Esta bien, Ron. Irán tú y Hermione solos- aflojó una sonrisa de satisfacción y se puso de pie- Igualmente, yo tenía algunos cabos que atar con respecto a la Orden. Y creo que los dos son lo suficientemente grandes para cuidarse por su propia cuenta.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa al profesor, a diferencia de Ron, que mantuvo su semblante tan duro como el de los últimos días. A pesar de que las cosas iban tal y como lo planeaba, el miedo de que sospechen algo lo aterraba constantemente.

_Prefiero ser guardián de mis silencios y no esclavo de mis palabras._

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

La nieve caía en suaves y blancos copos, y cubrían en una capa espesa el jardín de la Madriguera.

Una enorme campera de cuero abrigaba el pecoso cuerpo, y los cabellos rojos caían cubriendo parcialmente los ojos, pero sin tapar las mejillas claramente sonrosadas.

-Ron, buena suerte con ella.

-¿Qué dice?- inquirió el Weasley volviéndose al profesor.

-Con Hermione- susurró el hombre al ver a la muchacha acercarse a ellos- Entendí que quieres estar con ella a solas. Está muy bien- y le palmeó el hombro.

-Ah...- admitió Ron- Pero no se lo pedí por eso...

_Demonios... cierra la boca..._

-¿Cómo...?

-Perdón por tardar, pero subí a buscar mi bufanda- dijo de repente la muchacha, interrumpiendo al hombre. Ron tuvo ganas de besarla- El frío es terrible.

Lupin dirigió una extrañada sonrisa al pelirrojo, y luego se volvió a la muchacha.

-El autobús no tardará en llegar...

+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-Queremos ver al señor Harry Potter- avisó Ron mirando seriamente a la rubia y rolliza recepcionista.

-Harrry Potter está en área restringida, deben tener una autorización para...

El pelirrojo puso un pergamino sobre la mesa...

-Es... está firmado por los padres de mi amigo...- explicó Hermione adelantándose, sintiendo que la rudeza de Ron intimidaba a la mujer- ...y por nuestro tutor momentáneo, Remus Lupin.

La recepcionista asintió con la cabeza mientras leía las líneas finas escritas por el profesor.

-Habitación 56, cuarto piso- avisó- ¡Siguiente!

-Vamos...- ordenó Ron tomando a Hermione por la mano.

Las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Muchos cuadros de magos y sanadores famosos decoraban las paredes de San Mungo. Y Ron y Hermione se abrían paso entre grandes grupos de personas con túnicas verdes en cuyo pecho había una insignia de una varita y un hueso cruzados.

56. El número de la habitación estaba tallado en madera y colocado en forma de cartel por sobre la puerta. Ron bajó el picaporte y la abrió...

El cuarto era impecablemente blanco. No había nadie más dentro de él que quien estaba acostado en la cama rodeada de cortinas níveas. Pero había claros vestigios de que el joven de las esmeraldas había sido protagonista de ataques últimamente.

_Ataques de epilepsia... o ataques de ira y tristeza..._

Un jarrón de cerámica estaba hecho añicos en el suelo, contra la pared. Y en el agua esparcida en charcos se mojaban trozos de un ramo de flores, la mayoría de las cuales descansaban casi sin pétalos...

-Iré a avisar que limpien esto- informó Hermione dando media vuelta.

Ron asintió con la cabeza. Esperó que la muchacha desapareciera y se volvió, acercándose lentamente a las blancas cortinas. Oyó algo allí. Conocía esa respiración típicamente profunda.

Corrió la tela y entró.

-¿Harry?

El muchacho que se encontraba se espaldas a él sentado en la cama se volteó. Y su ojos esmeraldas brillaron al ver aquel cabello de fuego.

-¡RON!- saltó por sobre el colchón tirando casi todas las colchas al suelo, y se abalanzó a los brazos extendidos de su amigo, que lo sujetó con fuerza, sintiendo los ojos impregnárseles en lágrimas.

El moreno buscó inmediatamente sus labios para besarlo, pero el joven de los zafiros desvió cordialmente el rostro.

-Hermione ha venido conmigo- avisó mirándolo a los ojos. Harry se separó de él, abrió las cortinas, espió, y volvió a entrar.

-Yo no la veo- afirmó encogiéndose de hombros. Y cogiendo el rostro del pelirrojo, unió vivazmente los labios a los de él.

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó su amigo al separarse, mientras acariciaba aquel adorado cabello azabache.

-Bien, ahora que estas aquí...- admitió asintiendo con la cabeza mientras volvía a sentarse en la cama. El joven Weasley soltó una sonrisa sintiendo las mejillas sonrosadas y, cogiendo las colchas, las acomodó cubriéndole las piernas a su querido amigo.

-Antes entonces ¿cómo estabas?- preguntó sentándose en el lecho frente a él.

-¡Pues mal!- admitió el moreno soltando una carcajada- Si ahora estoy bien, antes estaba mal ¿no es así?- La felicidad repentina alumbraba su pálido rostro. Hacía brillar de una manera diferente las hermosas esmeraldas. Descubría entre un mar de desgracias aquella cautivante sonrisa.

_Esa sonrisa..._

-Te amo, Harry- admitió el joven Weasley abrazándolo. Sus sonrosados labios buscaron y hallaron al instante los del moreno. Otra vez sintió ese gusto, ese sabor que tenía su muchacho, aquel aroma que desprendía su cuerpo. Sentía la rugosidad de la lengua rozar la suya equilibrando la exquisita suavidad de los labios.

Lo besó como nunca antes. Lo besó para demostrarle que lo que había dicho era la pura verdad.

_Te amo..._

Y al separarse ambos descubrieron aquellos ojos vecinos empapados en lágrimas de alegría.

-Te extrañé horrores- le susurró el moreno acariciándole las sonrosadas mejillas.

-Yo también- admitió el joven Weasley al tiempo que dos enormes lágrimas se deslizaban de sus zafiros

La puerta crujió.

Ron se puso de pié.

-¡Harry!- Hermione se abalanzó a él apenas abrió las cortinas blancas y entró al recinto- Amigo, todos te echamos de menos ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Wow! ¡Pues, genial!- admitió Potter dirigiéndole una mirada a Ron.

-Bueno, veo que no soy la única que hecha lágrimas aquí- se mofó la muchacha secándose los ojos con un pañuelo.

-La emoción afecta a todos ¡No nos veíamos hace siglos!

-¡No fue tanto, Ron!

-Pues entonces pareció- admitió la muchacha demostrando una enorme sonrisa- Es que siempre estamos juntos y... bueno, también teníamos la preocupación de saber que te había ocurrido. Todo fue muy extraño desde aquella madrugada en que tuviste el ataque...

-Desde la noche...- aclaró Harry mirando pícaramente a Ron, a quien se le sonrojaron las mejillas- ... casi tuve un ataque en plena noche.

-Vamos Harry, queremos oírte, cuéntanos todo- pidió Hermione sentándose en un banquito.

-¿Todo?

-Todo...- aseveró Ron- ... lo que pasó desde que llegaste a San Mungo.

Harry entendió la advertencia...


	14. Cuando nos dejaron solos: Irresistible

**PERDÓN, PERDON, PERDÓN! Ok, en realidad no sabía que el capítulo anterior no iba a agradar. Pero bueno, no quiero quitarles mucho tiempo dándoles excusas: ya ven el título del nuevo capítulo, y se que no ven la hora de dejar de leer este intento de prólogo y saber qué ocurrirá. No es mucho, pero espero que sea de su agrado. COMPENSACIÓN PARA LOS QUE ME QUISIERON TOMATEAR CON EL CAPI 13! Jeje P**

**Draconiger**

**Capítulo 14: **

Cuando nos dejaron solos   
Irresistible 

El muchacho dirigió las brillantes esmeraldas a la ventana de persianas semiabiertas y soltó un suspiro...

-Entonces...- preguntó la muchacha de enmarañando cabello castaño- ... te operarán.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- inquirió su pelirrojo amigo mirándola ceñudo- ¡Esa gente destroza tu cuerpo!

-No es así...

-No, no es así, Ron...- aclaró el moreno volviéndose a él- Dicen que es la única forma de que salga de este problema. Más hechizos o pócimas... solo acrecentarán los ataques epilépticos- soltó un suspiro- Bueno ¡si solo fuera epilepsia!- sus dos amigos volvieron la vista hacia él. El muchacho elevó los ojos en el aire y luego los tornó a ellos, encogiéndose de hombros- Ya no es epilepsia. La enfermedad se está confundiendo con un estilo de esquizofrenia.

-¿Esquizofrenia? Pero eso es...

-Doble personalidad- terminó Hermione.

-No es tan así- aclaró Harry- Solo... me agarran ataques de odio, tengo ganas de... destruir. Son relativamente esporádicos, pero en una de los últimos que tuve... lastimé a dos sanadores.

Ron alzó las cejas emitiendo un silbido de sorpresa. La joven Granger, en cambio, observó al moreno con algo de temor.

-Pero no se preocupen- los tajó el muchacho- Va muy relacionado con mis sentimientos, mis emociones- avisó alzando las cejas, y la separación de los párpados hizo mostrar aquellas hermosas esmeraldas- Esa vez quería salir. Escaparme. Para verlos...- en esto último, su mirada quedó clavada en el joven pelirrojo que descansaba sentado a sus pies.

-Eh... bueno... voy a buscar algo para comer ¿si? - interrumpió la muchacha poniéndose de pie- Tomaré un café. Estaré allí unos 15 minutos ¿Tú quieres algo, Ron?- el muchacho negó con la cabeza. La Gryffindor asintió, y dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación. La conversación, el aire que los rodeaba era muy denso, y ella sentía sobre todo el pesar de Harry al emitir cada palabra. Además, sabía muy bien que debía dejarlos solos. Eran amigos... ¿no?

La puerta se cerró.

Otra vez solos.

15 minutos...

No necesitaron decirse una sola palabra. Sabían que su reencuentro merecía un culto mucho más grande del que le habían dedicado. Un simple beso no bastaba.

Ron se acercó al joven de las esmeraldas y acarició el pálido rostro sintiendo que su mano temblaba al hacerlo. Harry lo miraba. Lo miraba con aquellos faroles encendidos en ternura.

_¿Y tú me amas?_

En silencio ambos cerraron sus ojos, y sus labios se fueron acercando, hasta sentir los ajenos. Un beso suave, tierno, delicado como una caricia marcó la entrada a aquella divina sensación que ambos adoraban. Los belfos amigos acariciando los suyos, las cálidas lenguas rozándose con locura...

Los dedos del moreno se enredaron el las hebras de fuego y las despeinaron. Lo adoraba. Simplemente, el pelirrojo de los resplandecientes zafiros lo enloquecía.

Ron escurrió las manos por sobre el pijama de su camarada, y desató algunos botones. Entre besos. Siendo esclavo por decisión propia de su hermoso amigo. Sintiendo el corazón latirle con locura, acarició el pecho del joven Potter, aquel suave pecho que tocó desnudo solo una vez. Lo empujó levemente, haciéndolo recostarse en el lecho, y su cuerpo subió a medias sobre el de él.

Y siguiendo el aroma que desprendía aquel fatídico cuerpo, sus labios bajaron hasta el níveo cuello. Besándolo. Humedeciéndolo el caricias de belfos ardientes.

_Me enloqueces..._

El moreno ahogó un débil gemido. Le era inevitable. Caer ante Ron le era inevitable.

El pelirrojo, acariciando el firme abdomen, rozando con los dientes la candente piel, haciendo aquello que Harry una vez le había soltado una carcajada de placer, se deslizó atontado por obedecer a aquel instinto que quería agasajar a su pareja a como dé lugar, compitiendo con la mente. Y esta no pensaba exactamente en la moral...

La moral ya lo importaba.

La había perdido hace tiempo.

_Necesito sentirte..._

Ron sabía muy bien que quince minutos no bastaban para regalarle todo lo que tenía pensado. Y ambos tenían temor de que Hermione entrase por aquella puerta... Pero los besos, los labios, el calor ajeno era mas prometedor, mas adictivo, y tanto uno como el otro lo necesitaban más que a su propia vida.

-Mhh...

Un gemido audible. El primero. No podían hacerlo. No en ese momento. Pero lo hacían. Sus cálidos cuerpos se rozaban lujuriantes, aún medio cubiertos en prendas. Las manos recorrían territorio ajeno de manera abrumadora. Y los labios... trataban de besarlo todo, absolutamente todo lo que se encuentre a su paso.

El muchacho de cabellos de fuego terminó por arrodillarse, poniendo piernas y brazos sobre el lecho, a cada lado del moreno.

Entre besos, la respiración era profunda, jadeante, aunque aquello prometía ser solo un comienzo. Parecían hervir. El calor que recorría las venas de ambos era insoportable. La campera que segundos antes cubría al joven de los zafiros yacía tirada en el suelo...

Ron soltó un gemido, mezcla de pasión y dolor, y una pequeña herida roja se marcó en su labio inferior...

No importó.

Nada importaba.

Harry tanteó el cinto del pelirrojo al tiempo en que éste volvía a acometerlo con sus besos. Sus dedos temblaban. Desató el botón, sintiendo el excitante sabor de la lengua de su amigo recorriéndole el cuello. Bajó el cierre...

Al joven Weasley se le escapó un gemido involuntario, y su espalda se encorvó levemente. El moreno esbozó una sonrisa entre aquella expresión de placer que reinaba en su rostro, y juguetonamente metió tres dedos dentro del pantalón, rozando el miembro aprisionado de su amigo.

-H-Harry...

Le encantaba. Le encantaba que pronunciase su nombre con esa voz de muchacho maduro, que al final gemía entre sus manos. Y él quiso imitarlo, pero el placer de que el moreno acariciase su sector púbico lo hacía errar en sus actos.

Y eso también le encantaba.

La succiones de Ron ya estaban enrojeciendo el cuello de Potter, pero seguían intensificándose a medida en que el pelirrojo subía en excitación.

-Mhh... Ron...

Lo había encontrado. Y acarició, presionando con aquella fuerte mano, el miembro erguido bajo los pulcros pijamas.

Harry hizo un movimiento de caderas prácticamente inconsciente, buscando el placer que le tentaba ofrecer aquella mano. Unió sus labios a los del pelirrojo y rozó la hirviente lengua, al tiempo que su mano desocupada, aquella que no jugaba con Ron, aprisionó la de éste y lo empujó hacia su miembro soltando una exhalación.

El joven de los zafiros no se negó. Pues no podía. No había otra forma de demostrarle lo que sentía. Esto era la forma de máxima expresión. Y sí. Debía hacerlo sentir bien. Debía...

Todo se detuvo.

El crujido del picaporte alteró sus atentos oídos.

Ron pegó un salto al tiempo que cerraba apresuradamente el cierre de su pantalón. Harry a su vez, cogió las sabanas y colchas alborotadamente y se cubrió con ellas hasta el cuello. El pelirrojo secó un poco su frente con una de las sábanas que caía casi arrastrándose en el suelo y se abalanzó con tanta velocidad en la silla que por poco cayó. Y al volver a apoyar ésta todas las patas en el suelo, el ruido que hizo la madera al chocar dejó helados a los dos muchachos. Así como a quien había entrado.

Zafiros y esmeraldas se entrecruzaron por un segundo. Y luego se desviaron...

La cortina se abrió.

-¿Se encuentra todo bien por aquí?- preguntó una joven muchacha vestida de verde abriendo las cortinas blancas.

Ron alzó la cabeza, dejando de comerse las uñas, e hizo un extraño movimiento para quitar la mecha de cabello que le cubría los ojos.

-Si, sí...

Harry, actuando estar dormido, tuvo la tentación de reírse ante la actuadamente extraña voz que profirió su amigo.

-Bien- dijo la muchacha efectuando una sonrisa- Yo vine a juntar aquellos... trozos de jarrón. Creo que no deberemos dejar que le traigan mas flores al señor Potter.

El joven Weasley sonrió con incomodidad, y para suerte de ambos, la enfermera no tardó muchos segundos en irse de la habitación.

_Solos de nuevo..._

Harry destapó su transpirado cuerpo y se volteó boca arriba. Ron le lanzó una mirada cómplice.

-¿Por qué me haces eso, amigo?- preguntó el ojiverde con una sonrisa en los labios, dejando notar su profunda respiración.

-Ya te dije por qué- respondió el pelirrojo aflojándose en la cama, sobre las piernas de Harry, perpendicular a su cuerpo. El corazón latía frenético aún, en una conjunción de excitación y susto.

-¿Sabes que no puedo resistirme a ti?- admitió el joven Potter acariciando el rostro de su camarada. Se encogió sobre él...

-Hermione vendrá en cualquier momento...

-¿Y crees que me importa?- inquirió el moreno uniendo sus labios a los de él. Un beso profundo. Labios que eran su piedra filosofal.

_Yo también te amo..._


	15. La Misiva: Palabras Fatales

Holas amigos y amigas! Lo sé, lo sé, después de un mes recién me digno a publicar la bendita continuación. Pero luego de leerla ustedes se darán cuenta de por qué le tenía terror a escribir este cap. Finalmente, los que siguen todos mis fics, se darán cuenta que intenté adelantar a todos, y esa fue otra causa de la tardanza. Pero como lo prometido es cuenta, con pinchazos en los brazos por mis constantes estudios sanguíneos y una mano quemada y envuelta en vendajes porque explotó el enchufe de mi plancha en cuanto la enchufaba... aquí está el capítulo 15! 

**Que lo disfruten...**

**Atte: Draconiger.**

**PD: Para los débiles de corazón, tengan un pañuelo a mano...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Capítulo 15 

La Misiva: Palabras fatales 

Los rayos del sol que caía en el horizonte entraban débilmente por la ventana de la habitación. Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron presa durante todo el transcurso del día de profundas conversaciones. Ron se guardaba muchas veces sus comentarios, siempre guiado por el mismo temor, pero se sorprendió por como podía mantener una buena charla en presencia de su amiga...

-Bueno, Harry...- suspiró Hermione mirando su reloj de muñeca- ... debemos irnos ya. No creo que Lupin quiera que andemos de noche rondando Londres- Ron asintió con la cabeza, echando una mirada por la ventana.

La joven de enmarañado cabello se puso de pie, se acercó al moreno de las esmeraldas y lo despidió con un fuerte abrazo...

-Nos veremos pronto ¿no, Harry?- preguntó con las pestañas húmedas.

-Merlín quiera que si- asintió el Gryffindor quitándose las gafas- Creo que dormiré un buen rato ahora... para no extrañarlos- finalizó, mirando de reojo a pelirrojo, mientras las colocaba sobre la mesita de noche.

Ron sonrió con pesar.

_Otra vez sin ti... ¿cuándo terminará todo esto?_

-Nos vemos, amigo- saludó el joven de los zafiros estirando la mano hacia delante para estrecharla con él. Pero el moreno, una vez habiéndola aferrado, lo estiró hacia si y lo rodeó con los brazos.

-Que sea pronto- le susurró al oído muy bajo, mientras le palmeaba la espalda para que Hermione no sospechase. Ron se enderezó, asintiéndole levemente con la cabeza, y descubrió, al separarse de la cama, que los anteojos habían caído.

-Lo siento- afirmó agachándose a levantarlos. Fue entonces cuando vio, debajo de la mesita, un sobre relativamente arrugado. Lo cogió y se puso de pie.

-Oye, Harry, antes de irnos- preguntó Hermione acercándose a él- ¿Sabes cuando saldrás?

-Todavía no hay fecha para la operación- aclaró el moreno- pero estoy seguro que será en estos días.

-Ojalá sea rápido- suspiró la muchacha- No es por molestar siempre con esto, pero... tu sabes, los exámenes y eso.

-Estaría mintiendo si dijese que no me molestas con eso de los exámenes- admitió el ojiverde sonriendo. Hermione se sonrojó levemente- Es broma. Igualmente, seguro Lupin o el señor y la señora Weasley les avisaran ante cualquier eventuali... dad...- sus últimas palabras salieron débiles al ver a su amigo un poco más allá. Tenía los ojos clavados en él, relativamente brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas, y sus manos agarraban con fuerza un sobre rasgado y una carta arrugada. Conocía ese pergamino. Lo había olvidado- Ron...

-Hermione, déjanos a solas, por favor- pidió el pelirrojo sin mirarla, olvidando todo aquel ritual que había hecho durante el último tiempo para evitar ser descubierto.

-Oye ¿por qué...?

-Por favor, Hermione- volvió a pedir tornándose a ella. La muchacha asintió con la cabeza, saludó con la mano al moreno y terminó...

-Adiós, Harry. Te espero afuera, Ron.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Un silencio sumió a los dos muchachos dentro de la habitación. Ron miraba a Harry con los ojos empapados. La mandíbula le temblaba y parecía querer hablar, pero las palabras lo le salían de su ahogada garganta. Las esmeraldas intentaban mirarlo, pero los zafiros las intimidaban a tal punto que no duraban un segundo unidas a ellos. Él también quería hablarle, pero no sabía cómo explicarlo. Aquello fue en un pasado. Era mentira. Él no estaba bien...

_¿Cómo decirte que no te guíes por aquella carta?_

-R-Ron...

-Explícate- ordenó el pelirrojo apretando las mandíbulas.

-Es...- no sabía qué decirle- ... Ron, por favor, olvídalo...

-¿Qué?- inquirió el pelirrojo sorprendido.

-Ol... olvida lo que... lo que leíste... yo...

-¡¿Qué lo olvide!- el joven Weasley respiraba entrecortadamente. El odio y la impotencia corrían ardiendo en sus venas. Había sido engañado...

_Por mi propio amigo..._

Se secó una lágrima que caía por su mejilla con la manga del suéter. Deseaba decirle todas las groserías que le fueran posible. Lo odiaba. Más que a nadie en el mundo.

-R-Ron... eso... ¡Maldición, Ron, por favor, no llores!- exclamó dando un golpe en la cama. Los ojos esmeralda se estaban empañando también, ya que su portador no podía explicarse, explicarlo todo, mientras veía a su mejor amigo, a su muchacho, allí, quebrándose en llantos por él. Odiándolo a él.

-Eres... la peor mierda que he conocido, Harry- balbuceó el pelirrojo arrugando el sobre entre sus manos. Cada palabra fue una saeta atravesando el cuerpo del joven Potter, quien en silencio, negó con la cabeza en señal de súplica- Esto...- dijo su amigo blandiendo el pergamino- ... esto no tiene perdón.

-Lo se, Ron, te entiendo... pero es que... yo pensaba que...

-¡¿Pensabas qué! ¡¿Acaso pensaste al escribir esto! ¡¿Acaso... te atreviste a pensarlo!

-¡Ron, escúchame!

-¡Lo se, Harry! ¡Aquí lo dice!- gritó el Weasley mostrándole el papel- ¡ME ODIAS!- un gemido salió de su garganta al tiempo que se volteaba para no ser visto por su camarada, y dos lágrimas cayeron como cascadas de sus zafiros. Dio una patada al suelo, creyendo que su vida completa estaba perdida, que todo aquello que había entregado le era devuelto tirándoselo a los pies, raído y sucio.- Después de todo...- hipó- ... me odias...

-¡No, no te odio, Ron!- aclaró el moreno poniéndose de pie- Debes escucharme. Todo es un malentendido. Aquello...

-Un malentendido...- repitió el pelirrojo. Negó con la cabeza y respiró hondo, intentando calmarse- Aquí... aquí me pides perdón, Harry...- soltó sin mirarlo, repasando entre sollozos el arrugado pergamino- ... por... por haberme usado...

Zafiros y esmeraldas se cruzaron, ambas brillantes por las saladas lágrimas que rogaban por caer...

-Puedo explicártelo, Ron, yo...

-No necesitas explicarme _por qué_ me usaste, Harry- lo recriminó el pelirrojo sin separar la escarnecida vista de él. El moreno suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. Entonces el joven Weasley desvió la mirada, tornándola al trozo de papel. Lanzó un suspiro de profundo desaliento- No pudiste...

-Ron...

-¡No pudiste, demonios, eres un asco, Harry!

La sangre hizo ebullición en sus venas. Lo estaba insultando, siendo que lo único que él quería era aclarar las cosas...

-¡CALLATE, MALDICIÓN, CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA!

El pelirrojo se volvió haciendo centellear sus zafiros...

-¡NO ME CALLARÉ HASTA QUE NO ME EXPLIQUES...!- Ron lanzó un gruñido y le dio la espalda al moreno- Olvídalo. No tienes que explicarme nada...

-Sí debo explicarme, Ron. Todo lo que está allí es mentira. No estaba en mis cabales...

-¿Acaso culparás a tu "otro yo"?- inquirió volviéndose a él- Ahora entiendo por que te llamas esquizofrénico, maldito sabías que esto ocurriría! ¡Dejaste los anteojos y me empujaste hacia ti para que cayeran! ¡Y entonces yo cogería la maldita carta y la leería! ¡Y finalmente culparías a tu "otro yo"! ¡¿TAMBIEN FUE TU "OTRO YO" QUIEN ESTUVO CONMIGO EN LOS VESTUARIOS AQUELLA NOCHE!

-¡CÁLLATE, RON!

-¡Pues dile a tu estúpido "otro yo" que se lo veía muy complacido cuando...!

Los descontrolados gritos de Harry Potter retumbaron en la habitación...

-¡CALLATE, CALLATE, CALLATE!

Abrió los ojos cubiertos en lagrimas y jadeando por su desato de locura miró con súplica a su enmudecido amigo.

Entonces se abalanzó a él y con la única esperanza de rodearlo con sus brazos...

-Por favor, Ron...

-¡¡NO ME TOQUES!

Una luz blanca centelleó en los ojos del joven Potter y un dolor insoportable atontó sus sentidos. Noqueado, se desplomó en el suelo, prácticamente inconsciente. El joven pelirrojo lo miró sorprendido por el descontrol de sus actos, jadeando, con los ojos desorbitados. Una vez más lo había golpeado.

_Pero esta vez te lo merecías..._

-Te odio...- dijo mirándolo al tiempo que nuevas lágrimas caían de sus zafiros. Sin más, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta.

-También yo.

Su corazón se frenó ante aquellas hirientes palabras. Lo desgarraron. Pero sus pies no se detuvieron. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Y sin ver a Hermione allí, cubrió su rostro y quebró en llantos.

_Una vez te amé..._

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Los pies caminaban dando fuertes pasos, siguiendo un camino guiado en su memoria. Pues lo que había ocurrido no le permitía pensar. Tenía los ojos empapados aún, a pesar de haber llorado tras la puerta varios minutos, a pesar de que pensó en buscar a Hermione cuando creía que su respiración volvía a la normalidad. Y aunque quería contener las lágrimas, le era imposible. Harry. Su amigo. Su amor. Le había dicho lo que sentía ¿y se lo pagaba de esa manera? ¿Qué había hecho él para merecerse esto? Toda una vida. Toda una vida confiando en su amigo. Y ahora le daba vuelta la cara de esa forma. Le dolía el alma, el corazón. Quería coger un cuchillo y hundirlo en su propio estómago. No odiaba tanto al joven Potter como a si mismo. A si mismo que había creído que todo aquello era perfecto...

-Vamos- avisó en cuanto se unió a Hermione en la puerta de San Mungo.

Ni bien atravesaron el portal, la muchacha hizo una vuelta con la varita en el aire. El pelirrojo se volvió a ella, confundido. La joven Granger lanzó un suspiro, y lo miró como si lo que debía decirle preferiría haber callado.

-Hechizo aislador de sonidos. Tuve que conjurarlo dentro- y mirándolo a los ojos suspiró - Gritabas muy fuerte.

La sangre se le congeló. El aire que exhalaba se detuvo en su garganta. Volvió la mirada hacia ella en una milésima de segundo, y creyó que la tierra lo estaba tragando. La joven lo observaba con pesar.

_¿Qué sabía Hermione ahora?_

El autobús noctámbulo frenó unos minutos después. En silencio, ambos subieron y pagaron el boleto. Hermione caminó hasta el fondo, y fue seguida por el desdichado Ron, quien presa de un terror y total inseguridad, caminaba con los ojos desorbitados, como si el aire le faltase y buscase en todos lados una simple molécula de oxígeno.

Los minutos pasaron, en los que la velocidad del transporte no hizo efecto alguno en el muchacho de hermosas hebras de fuego. Pero en un momento, un sonido intento formarse en palabras al salir de su garganta.

-¿Qué...- titubeó unos segundos, prefiriendo haber guardando silencio. Pero la joven ya se había vuelto a él- ... que escuchaste?

Hermione pareció inmutable, mirándolo a los ojos con la misma consternación con la que lo miró desde que salieron de San Mungo.

-Nada importante- respondió negando con la cabeza- Vi como mirabas a Harry cuando me pediste que saliera. Sabía que iban a discutir por algo, los conozco. Te conozco a ti...- suspiró ante la reacción del pelirrojo, que desvió la mirada al instante- Y ante el primer grito conjuré el hechizo.

Ron guardó silencio durante el resto del viaje. No recordaba cuál había sido su primer grito. Simplemente rogó que en él no haya dicho nada que lo inculpe.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Cuando entraron silenciosos en la Madriguera, Lupin todavía no había llegado, y no llegaría hasta mucho más tarde. Igualmente acordaron con él antes de verse la última vez que cenarían y se irían a dormir si es que no volvía temprano, ya que al día siguiente tenían su vuelta a Hogwarts.

Ron no pudo comer en la solitaria cena que pasaron juntos. Las tripas se le retorcían, y evitaba mirar a Hermione, cosa que no era muy necesaria, ya que la muchacha lo evadía de igual forma que él a ella. Pero igualmente, la incomodidad perturbaba su mente, y mas aún la desgracia de pensar en que la joven Granger no le haya dicho toda la verdad.

Al terminar sus últimos bocados, Hermione preguntó el pelirrojo si comería lo que tenía servido en el plato, y él le respondió con un ahogado "no". Los dos juntaron todo y lavaron las vajillas con toques de varitas, y en menos de diez minutos subieron las escaleras hacia sus respectivas habitaciones.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Se desplomó en la cama bajo el póster gigante de los Chudley Cannons y los hermosos zafiros comenzaron a arderle. Una fina lágrima se deslizó por el rabillo, al tiempo que volvía a recordar dos palabras...

_Yo también..._

No tenía razones para odiarlo. Harry no podía. Quizás él estaba fuera de si cuando le dijo "Te odio", pero su amigo...

El alma se le hizo añicos como un vaso que fue estrellado contra una helada pared. Se sentó, sin saber que hacer. Sus manos cubrieron el pecoso rostro, deseando no estar vivo, y nuevas cataratas se deslizaron por las mejillas.

Hasta las hebras de fuego de su cabello, aquellas que él había creído que el moreno adoró, parecían calladas y sin brillo.

-Yo no te odio, Harry...- gimió aferrándose las llamaradas con fuerza- ... yo te amo...

Las lágrimas mojaron el pantalón de jean dejando varias manchas oscuras en el gastado azul.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

La puerta sonó de repente, sin dejarlo siquiera reparar en ello. En cuanto el golpe se repitió, secó las lágrimas de sus ojos y dijo el "Pasa" más grave que pudo salir de su garganta. Una melena de enmarañado cabello castaño apareció enmarcando el rostro de una joven muchacha.

-Ron, no olvides preparar las cosas para maña...- la expresión de melancolía se le transformó en una de súbita preocupación- ¿qué te pasa?

-N-Nada, Hermione...- dijo el pelirrojo desviando la mirada para ocultar sus ojos enrojecidos- Gracias, ya tengo todo listo- admitió señalando su mochila cargada tirada en el suelo en una esquina.

-Estuviste llorando, Ron- afirmó la muchacha cogiéndolo de las sonrosadas mejillas para voltearlo hacia ella. El joven giró el rostro para alejarse de su contacto.

-No molestes, Hermione.

-Solo quiero que me cuentes qué te ocurre- pidió ella con aprehensión.

-Nada, no me pasa nada- deseó que su voz no haya fluctuado entre las letras, pero lamentablemente había ocurrido- Ahora vete y déjame en paz.

Unos cortos segundos pasaron ambos en silencio. Unos cortos segundos en los que el pecoso joven rogó por que ella diese media vuelta y desapareciese de allí.

-Ron...- dijo entonces Hermione con la voz caída por la tristeza. Se sentó en la cama junto al pelirrojo Weasley, lo miró y lanzó un suspiro. No sabía como hacerlo, pero debía decírselo- Se lo que ocurre entre tú y Harry. Y ya no hay forma de que me lo ocultes.

Ron tragó saliva.


	16. Lo que Hermione quiso ocultar

**Holaaa! Para este capi no tardé taaaaanto ¿vieron? En realidad, lo escribí entre ayer a la tarde y hoy a la mañana. El tiempo antes lo ocupé escribiendo "Crónicas del Ángel Gris" (el cual están invitados a leer :P). Se que tienen la duda en la garganta al saber que pasará, y ahora aun más que le pegaron una leída al título... así que los dejo con el capi 16.**

_**Soñar... lo imposible soñar... **_

_**Vencer... al invicto rival... **_

_**Sufrir... el dolor insufrible... **_

_**Morir... por un noble ideal...**_

Atte: Draconiger 

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Capitulo 16: **

**Lo que Hermione quiso ocultarse**

**Verdades Desenmascaradas**

-¡TE ODIO!

La lámpara de pié que había junto a la cama en la fría sala de San Mungo se vino abajo impulsada por un fuerte golpe y se hizo trizas.

Afuera, un gran número de voces parecían querer tirar la puerta abajo a golpes. Pero un fuerte conjuro la mantenía cerrada. Un conjuro sin contra-hechizo que había averiguado en sus ratos de soledad, para utilizarlo la próxima vez que viera a su adorado amigo.

Pero ahora todo, absolutamente todo, estaba perdido...

-¡¡TE ODIO, HARRY JAMES POTTER, TE ODIO!

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-¿Co…. cómo es que...?- balbuceó Ron, sintiéndose aprisionado entre la espada y la pared por los sucesos que le habían acometido en las últimas horas. Hermione lo miraba a los ojos, con la preocupación y tristeza conjugadas en su rostro- Tú...

-Es simplemente así, Ron. Aunque espero estar equivocada. Todos los datos me...

-¿Qué datos?- inquirió él volviéndose- Tú nos estuviste escuchando.

-No, Ron, yo...

-¡Sí, lo hiciste!- exclamó el pelirrojo pegando un salto.

-No te hagas el histérico conmigo y escúchame un segundo- pidió ella con calma, poniéndose de pie- Quiero que te sientes, y que te tranquilices- pidió tomándolo suavemente de los brazos- Soy tu amiga, Ron, aunque desde hace un tiempo creas que soy una amenaza.

El silencio cubrió la habitación por unos segundos. Segundos en que los dos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos. Entonces el Weasley se separó de ella lentamente y fue a sentarse.

-¿Qué... qué es lo que sabes?- inquirió el pelirrojo soltando un suspiro. Los ojos volvían a empañársele.

_Todo este tiempo ocultándolo tan bien... y un minuto de locura arruinó mi existencia... nuestra existencia..._

-Que...- comenzó Hermione clavando su mirada en el suelo. Y entonces la alzó, mirándolo a los ojos- ... que tú y Harry...

-Por favor, dilo rápido...- pidió Ron apretando las colchas entre sus dedos.

-Que entre tú y Harry ocurre algo... Que... se gustan, o algo así.

El pelirrojo soltó una exhalación con una sonrisa de incredulidad en el rostro y negó con la cabeza.

"_Se gustan".. Ojalá solo nos gustaríamos..._

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Muchas cosas que pasaron, Ron- musitó Hermione sentándose junto a él- Huías constantemente de mi; estabas en todo momento pendiente de la salud de Harry, ya en demasía; pero cada vez que yo hablaba de él intentabas desviar la conversación...

-Habla de hechos concretos, por favor- pidió mirándola a los ojos.

Hermione inspiró, quizás para juntar coraje...

-Cuando estuviste peleado con él... ninguno quiso contarme el por qué. Pero ambos se miraban constantemente cuando el otro no lo estaba observando. Y sus miradas...- suspiró...

-¿Nuestras miradas qué?

-Tú sabes como es una mirada cuando quieres a quien observas.

Ron asintió levemente con la cabeza, soltando otro suspiro. Cada palabra, cada frase de la muchacha lo destrozaban aún más. No podía creer que luego de tanta lucha, lo de ellos se hubiese visto tan claro como el agua.

-No quisiste... contarme el porqué de tu dedo quebrado aquella mañana- continuó ella- Pero me di cuenta que saliste del compartimiento de Harry en la enfermería con los ojos enardecidos el día anterior.

-Nos habíamos besado...- gimió el pelirrojo con las hebras de cabello cubriéndole el rostro- ... por primera vez- ¿Qué más le daba? Hermione era demasiado inteligente como para no darse cuenta. Ella quedó en silencio, observándolo helada. Sí, aquello le había caído muy por sorpresa. Y Ron se volvió- Me quebré el dedo en un golpe que le di a la puerta de nuestra habitación- gimió- Me odiaba, porque... porque él era... era tan hombre como yo y... y yo estaba sintiendo...

Ella apretó sus labios para contener las lágrimas al tiempo que le devolvía la mirada, apoyándole una mano en el hombro. Él le pidió en un susurro que continuase.

-El... el día del segundo ataque... esa vez que yo lo presencié...- Ron volteó la cabeza para observarla. Aquel día. No podía haberse dado cuenta de aquel día-... cuando Harry comenzó a colapsar, él... él te abrazó y te suplicó "No me dejes"... en sus ojos... en sus ojos se veía un temor desmesurado y te observaba... como si fueses su único refugio. Había algo más que cariño de amigo en aquella mirada, Ron.

Los ojos le ardieron... Si aquello era como dijo Hermione...

_¿Por qué me defraudó?_

-Y tú lo abrazaste y le dijiste "No lo haré, Harry... juro que no lo haré"... ¿Qué querías que piense? Para ese momento ya estaba perturbada... por eso no reaccioné rápido y me tuviste que gritar que avise a Dumbledore- suspiró- Y también... también aquello que me dijiste luego de que te conté que Harry había sido llevado a San Mungo... me dijiste "Quiero ir con él" sin siquiera reparar un segundo en pensarlo... Toda esa discusión... a cada segundo dabas muestras de sentir algo por él... pero no quise alarmarme... intentaba imponerme una verdad inventada por mi...- se detuvo para inspirar algo de aire- Dumbledore me contó como pegabas alaridos frente a la puerta en cuanto Harry sufrió el ataque en la enfermería y no te dejaron entrar. Pero me juré no creerle...

-Hermione...

-Hoy...- sollozó esta vez. En los ojos se le veían sutiles gotas- ... hoy cuando fui a despertarte escuché como gemías su nombre...

-Lo siento, yo...

-No importa- dijo ella mirándolo- Los sueños muestran nuestros más grandes deseos. No es tu culpa querer que Harry...

-Hermione, por favor- No. No era lo mejor estar siendo recriminado por tu amiga que sueñas que tienes sexo con tu amigo.

-Discúlpame, es que...- hipó poniéndose de pie, y quedó dándole la espalada al pelirrojo por unos segundos. Entonces se volvió- ... es que no puedo creer que...

-Se que no es fácil de entender, hasta yo sufrí el desasosiego en carne propia...

-¡Pero es que tú me gustas, Ron!

La imagen se congelo. La sangre dejó de correr por sus venas. Hermione, parada allí, lo miraba con los ojos empañados. No sabía qué demonios decir.

_¿Qué otra cosa puede arruinar más mi vida?_

-Hermione...

-Yo...- gimió ella secándose los ojos- ... no quise decírtelo, perdóname, es que...

-Cien centellas- exclamó el pelirrojo cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

-Ron, por favor, olvídalo...

-Olvidarlo- dijo apretando los puños- ¡¿Para qué demonios lo dicen si después quieren que lo olvide!

-Ron, lo siento...

-No, no lo sientas- aclaró él- ¿Sabes? No se que decirte, Hermione. Todas las cosas me pasaron tan rápido que... que ni yo se donde estoy parado.

-No me interesa que haya algo entre nosotros, Ron- susurró ella cogiéndolo de los brazos- Solo quiero que seas feliz. Y si tu felicidad se hace realidad en Harry... pues sigue adelante.

-No- dijo él secamente- Jamás volveré con Harry.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque... pues porque él me odia... porque lo último que quiere es estar conmigo... porque nunca sintió nada por mi... porque luego de todo lo que pasamos juntos... me dijo que me usó...

-¡Vamos, Ron!- lo recriminó- ¿Todo lo que pasaron juntos? Pero si...

-¿Recuerdas el día del ataque, Hermione?- exclamó el pelirrojo volviéndose con fiereza a ella. El odio a si mismo le ardía en el pecho- ¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste donde habíamos estado Harry y yo aquella noche?- No había nadie que lo ataje. Si Hermione lo quería, nadie más que ella debía saber la verdad... antes de su final- ¿Recuerdas que no me creíste?- lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados- Esa noche... hice el amor con Harry.

-No...- la joven de cabello castaño se cubrió la boca con las manos. Estaba pasmada, como si le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua helada. Ron la miraba con el rostro perdido en la desesperación desde el otro lado de la habitación. Ella lo observaba con los ojos empañados. Quería caminar pero las piernas no le respondían. ¿Sus amigos... teniendo sexo...? ¡No! ¡Era imposible! Luego de tantos años...

El pelirrojo desvió la mirada y abrió surcos con los pálidos dedos entre las naranjas melenas. No. No debió haberlo dicho.

-Voy a tomar algo para el dolor de cabeza...- musitó caminando hacia la puerta.

-Ron, espera...

-Quédate aquí- pidió él- Quiero seguir hablando contigo- ella detuvo sus pasos- Siéntate, y no te muevas.- dio media vuelta y bajó el picaporte. Entonces volvió a mirarla- Te quiero mucho, Hermione. Perdóname... por lo que te hice.

Con los ojos empañados, ella sonrió levemente asintiendo con la cabeza.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad y saltó desde el tercer escalón al suelo de piedra. Corrió bordeando la mesa hasta las alacenas. Por sus mejillas se deslizaban las lágrimas como si fuesen cataratas. El cabello de un naranja apagado ondeó mientras abría y cerraba cajones. Entonces lo encontró. Un cuchillo de doble hoja que Charlie le había regalado a su papá. Dios, no había dejado ninguna nota a su familia... pero no tenía tiempo. El puñal le tembló en la mano. No podía. Metió la otra en el bolsillo y sacó un trozo de pergamino abollado. Lo extendió sobre la mesada y le pegó la leída más rápida que dio en su vida. Ya sabía donde se hallaban las peores frases, y las releyó sintiendo el pecho comprimírsele en angustia. Apretó en su mano izquierda el papel. Y la derecha acomodó el puñal en el abdomen. Era el final...

-¡¡RON, NO!

Un cuerpo lo chocó con fuerza y lo hizo desplomarse en el suelo. El cuchillo voló de sus manos. Hermione había caído sobre él...

-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces, Ron!

-¡Vete de aquí, déjame solo!

-¡No lo haré!

-¡Ya no me queda nada en este mundo, Hermione, entiéndelo!

-No todo está perdido, Ron- gimió ella tomándolo de las mejillas- Tienes que tener un poco de esperanza. No actúes sin saber bien qué es lo que ocurre.

-Ya no me queda más nada...- sollozó él mientras nuevas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-Por favor... Ron...

-Déjame hacerlo, Hermione. Te lo suplico.

-No puedo- negó ella sin separar su cuerpo de él.

-¡Déjame!- la muchacha rodó hacia un costado, habiendo sido empujada con fuerza por el pelirrojo. Ron se enderezó lo más rápido que pudo y corrió hacia el puñal. Lo cogió...

-¡Expelliarmus!

... y salió despedido de sus manos.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó el Weasley volviéndose hacia ella- ¡Hermione, no quiero morir odiándote!

-Es que no vas a morir, Ron- avisó ella. Pero el pelirrojo ya se le abalanzaba. Forcejeó con la muchacha hasta sacarle la varita de las manos- ¡Ron, suéltala!

-¡No lo haré!- gritó él apuntándose.

-¡Dame una buena razón para que tengas que dejar a tu familia!- bufó ella mirándolo con resentimiento- Una buena razón para que tengas... que dejar a Harry.

-¡Él me odia ¿qué no lo entiendes!

-¿Por qué crees eso, Ron?

El muchacho metió con resentimiento la mano en el bolsillo y le tiró el trozo de pergamino a Hermione en el pecho con furia.

-Ahí está- avisó- ¡Léelo!- la muchacha cogió el papel y lo desdobló. En sus ojos todavía se veían un par de lágrimas de susto. Comenzó a repasar lo que decía con la vista, sintiendo la mirada de Ron clavándose en ella- En voz alta- ordenó.

-Pero, Ron, eso te hará peor...

-Siéntate y léela...- volvió a pedir el pelirrojo apretando los puños- ...en voz alta.

Hermione le hizo caso, aunque en su mirada había una gran dosis de desconfianza... Entonces se puso de pie, caminó hasta el puñal que descansaba en el suelo lejos de ellos, lo cogió y se volvió al joven Weasley.

-Dame la varita- ordenó estirando la mano hacia delante. El pelirrojo desvió la mirada poniendo los ojos en blanco- Damela, Ron- repitió la muchacha. El joven de los zafiros bufó, y sus manos soltaron la varita sobre la de su amiga. Ella tomó la carta, teniendo las dos armas en la otra mano y volvió a mirar al muchacho- ¿Estas seguro que quieres que la lea, Ron? Sabes que esto te hace peor ¿por qué eres masoquista?

-Léela- solo dijo el Weasley.

-Bien- admitió Hermione. Se sentó junto a la mesa, y el joven hizo lo mismo. Ella tomó el pergamino con la mano derecha, sin soltar de la otra el puñal y la varita. Ante cualquier eventualidad, Ron, por lo menos, estaría desprovisto de cualquier arma de ataque. Entonces, mirando la fina letra de Harry marcada con tinta negra en el papel, comenzó a leer...

_Ron:_

_Bien, no se realmente como empezar a escribir. Creo que sabes que no soy muy bueno escribiendo cartas, y que para cada una tengo que estrujarme los sesos con la mínima intención de que salga, por lo menos, entendible. Pero no pretendo dar más vueltas, aunque la angustia me carcome las entrañas. Solo pretendo pasar a decirte algunas cosas..._

_No quiero herirte, espero que lo entiendas. Eres para mi un gran amigo... pero nada más._

_Las cosas que nos han pasado últimamente ocurrieron con tanta rapidez que no me dieron tiempo de recapacitarlas. Solo quería estar contigo, sentir tus caricias, ver como te sentías embelesado ante mi, como me adulabas, como parecías adorarme... creo que cualquiera amaría eso. Pero hay una gran diferencia entre amar lo que te dicen y amar a quien te lo dice._

_No, Ron. Yo no te amo. Por un momento creí hacerlo. Pero una vez aquí, solo, teniendo tiempo para mi mismo, para pensar en lo que había ocurrido, me di cuenta de que lo mío... solo era una manera de usarte._

_Perdóname. Nunca quise hacerte algún daño. Las cosas se me habían ido de las manos, y lo único que intenté fue seguir inconscientemente con el juego. Ahora entiendo que fui un idiota._

_Una vez más, perdóname._

_Atentamente_

_Harry_

La muchacha levanto la vista a su amigo con los ojos empañados. Él miraba con los zafiros brillantes perdidos en un horizonte irreal, mientras dos hilos de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Ron...- gimió ella tirando todo lo que tenía en las manos al suelo. Fue hacia él y lo rodeó con sus brazos. El joven se puso de pie y la abrazó, hundiendo su rostro en el débil hombro de la muchacha...

-Yo si lo amaba, Hermione...- sollozó, cayendo de sus ojos más gotas saladas por el desconsuelo- ... yo si lo amaba. Mas que a nadie en este mundo.

_Yo lo amaba..._


	17. Ultima esperanza: El regreso del León

**HOLA! Pido mil disculpas por hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo, pero se me rompió la computadora, luego se me quemó el MODEM... un desastre! Pero aquí estoy, acercándome al final de esta hermosa historia (No lloren!). Así que los dejo leyendo sin dar mis comunes sermones jejeje. Saludos!**

**Draconiger**

**PD: El tema que esta en este capi se titula "Como dueles en los labios" de Mana. Mucho mejor si lo leen escuchándolo, se los digo por experiencia ;P**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Capitulo 17**

Ultima esperanza 

**El regreso del León**

No había nada que hacer. La vida se le había ido de las manos. Apoyado en el hombro de Hermione todo parecía caer cada vez más hondo. Pues de una manera u otra, ella lo mantenía atado a la Tierra, sintiéndose desesperado, pero sin poder terminar por destruirse definitivamente.

-Ron, todo va a salir bien...- lo intentó calmar acariciándole los cabellos de apagadas llamas. No sabía qué hacer ni qué pensar. Deseaba que el profesor Lupin estuviese allí para indicarle cómo seguir adelante con su joven amigo. Por ahora, no le quedaba más remedio que hacerle entender que el amor era duro y cruel con todos sus esclavos.

El pelirrojo se separó de ella entonces y lanzó una mirada por la ventana abierta. Una parte inconsciente de él esperaba verlo llegar y decirle que todo había sido un error...

-Un error...- pensó, sin darse cuenta que lo estaba haciendo en voz alta.

-¿Qué...?- intentó preguntar Hermione, pero él negó con la cabeza. Se volteó hacia ella con los ojos aún húmedos...

-Él me juró que todo había sido un error- explicó clavando la mirada en el suelo- Que no había querido escribir aquello.

-¿Y no le creíste?- preguntó ella con un dejo de esperanza. Pero el Weasley negó con la cabeza...

-Es imposible...

-¿Por qué?- lo interrumpió ella- Nada es imposible, Ron, lo dijo el sabio...

-¡No me interesa quien lo dijo!- objetó mirándola con rencor. Los blanquecinos dedos se enredaron entre las hebras de cabello naranja- Perdóname, no quise gritarte.

-Descuida- musitó Hermione. Entonces, caminando hacia él, lo cogió de los hombros- Creo que deberías ir a la cama y dormir un poco. No pensar, solo dormir. Mañana será un nuevo día, Ron.

-Sí, un nuevo día en el que me pasarán más cosas terribles. Y te juro que no voy a aguantar una sola cosa más Hermione, y allí no habrá quien me salve.

-No seas pesimista. Recuerda que el pesimismo te asesina más rápido que un puñal- suspiró- Vamos arriba. Descansa un poco. Por favor.

Asintió con la cabeza aún sin entender sus actos. Siguió a Hermione en su asenso por las destartaladas escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación.

La muchacha de cabello castaño se volvió hacia él...

-Que duermas bien- le deseó dirigiéndole una tímida sonrisa.

-Intentaré- respondió el pelirrojo pretendiendo devolverle el mismo gesto entre las cortinas de húmedas pestañas de oro. Bajó el picaporte de la puerta al tiempo que la muchacha deba media vuelta para seguir con su asenso hasta la habitación de Ginny. Entonces, antes de entrar, oyó que lo llamaban. Se volteó y recibió el cuerpo de Hermione, cuyos brazos rodearon a su cuello ciñéndose a él con fuerza.

-Eres... un gran amigo, Ron- susurró la joven separándose de él- Y una gran persona. Por favor, que no se te olvide eso.

-Tú lo eres mil veces más que yo- susurró el pelirrojo dándole un beso en la mejilla, lo cual la hizo poner de todos colores- Duerme tranquila, Hermione. No me pasará nada.

_Duerme tranquila... perdóname por mentirte una vez más..._

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Las esmeraldas estaban perdidas en el abismo, mirando sin ver el blanco techo de la habitación de San Mungo.

Harry Potter se odiaba.

No había palabras para describir el aborrecimiento hacia si mismo que lo consumía. No podía pensar, estaba perdido. Una demencia de tristeza, ira y aberración lo había dejado en un estado de vegetación en el que solo se permitía respirar. Quería moverse, correr, gritar a todo el mundo que la vida era una porquería, que no merecía ser vivida, y que no debía nadie sufrir en ella. Deseaba que todos supiesen que quizás lo mejor fuese morir.

Sus ojos estaban secos. Las lágrimas ya se le habían acabado. Nunca había llorado por nadie. Pero era la primera vez que el llanto lo había consumido a tal punto que el aire le faltó para respirar. En sus manos, aferradas bajo un chaleco de fuerza, algunas hebras de cabello aún yacían enredadas de tantas veces que las había aferrado con potencia. Todas las cosas disponibles estaban destrozadas. La habitación era un verdadero caos. Sanadores iban y venían a su lado intentando acomodarlo todo. Pero él ni los veía. Solo quería a una sola persona con él. Nadie más le importaba.

-Señor Potter ¿ya está usted bien?- preguntó una mujer tomándolo del brazo.

No le respondió. Se dio vuelta en la cama como pudo, sintiéndose un enorme gusano, y hundió su rostro en la nívea almohada.

No quería estar vivo.

_Vuelve, Ron... por favor..._

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Recorrió la habitación varias veces hasta que su cuerpo se desplomó en la cama, bajo el inmenso póster de los Chudley Cannons. Respiró hondo y, con los puños apretados, presionando con los dientes su labio inferior, las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos deslizándose por los rabillos, perdiéndose entre la mata de cabello naranja.

_Como dueles en los labios_

_Como duele en todos lados_

_Como duelen sus caricias cuando ya se ha ido._

_Como me duele la ausencia_

_Como extraño su color de voz_

_Como falta su presencia en mi habitación._

_Como me duele el invierno_

_Como me duele el verano_

_Como me envenena el tiempo cuando tu no estas_

_Como duele estar viviendo_

_Como duele estar muriendo así_

_Como me duele hasta el alma en mi habitación_

_Como dueles en los labios_

_En todos lados_

_Soledad..._

-¿Por qué...- gimió- ... por qué todo tuvo que terminar así, Harry?- las lágrimas caían de los zafiros empapados y los dedos se incrustaban aferrándose a las sábanas- ¿Por qué... si yo te amaba?

Se agachó bajo su cama y cogió un enorme crayón indeleble rojo sangre que habían hecho sus hermanos y volvió a arrodillarse sobre el suave colchón. Sentía el pecho comprimido, el llanto no le dejaba respirar. La mano le temblaba. Se enfrentó a la pared entonces, con continuos gemidos saliendo de su garganta, sosteniendo la crayola como si fuese a asesinar con ella, comenzó a rayar sobre las letras que dibujaban sobre un enorme papel "Chudley Cannons".

-¿Por qué...?- Su mano se movía presionando con tanta fuerza que el crayón parecía romperse en cualquier segundo- ¿Luego de tanto...?- Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos deslizándose como cataratas por las mejillas- Harry...- su mano se detuvo mientras la otra secó las saladas gotas- Harry...- gimió una vez más, mirando lo que había terminado de escribir:

_**¡Te amo, Harry James Potter!**_

-Te amo...- sollozó con los ojos clavados en el enorme escrito.

Con odio se desplomó en la cama, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada, mientras su mente gritaba la misma frase una y otra vez...

_¡Te amo, maldición, te amo!_

Oyó unos pasos fuera de su habitación y guardó silencio, intentando no respirar. Seguro Hermione estaba vigilando que no hiciese nada. Tendría que esperar hasta más tarde para volver a bajar. Y lo haría en cuanto las fuerzas le diesen. De todos modos, el puñal seguía abajo esperando por él.

Cuando ningún sonido exterior llegó a sus oídos pudo relajarse. Respiró hondo y se sentó en la cama, con el rostro aún empapado y los ojos enrojecidos, sin saber qué hacer para acelerar los minutos, para sentir su cuerpo por fin desplomándose en el suelo, derramando sangre por amor.

Y recordó. Un dejo de esperanza se encendió en su alma perturbada, pero no con buenos fines. Recordó que guardaba en el cajón de la mesita de noche un cuchillo de cocina, que solía ocuparlo siempre que deseaba comer una manzana en rodajas antes de dormirse.

No debía bajar. Hermione no se enteraría hasta la mañana.

Se puso de pie, cogió la manija y lo abrió.

El tiempo se congeló al instante.

El pecho se le comprimió.

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Metió entonces la mano y levantó la fotografía por la que la noche anterior había sonreído.

Las lágrimas volvieron a deslizarse por las sonrojadas mejillas.

Por un momento pensó en romperla en mil pedazos.

Pero millones de recuerdos pasaron por su mente como si fuese su segundo final...

Vio el pálido cuerpo en la enfermería diciéndole que estaba alegre de volver a verlo. Lo vio abrazándolo en su cama durante un ataque. Sintió en sus belfos el ardor de ser besado por el la primera vez. Vio los ojos esmeralda, y los labios enrojecidos lanzar una carcajada en cuando él besaba su piel. Se vio desnudarlo. Vio siendo cómplice de sus caricias. Vio besándolo una vez más. Vio su hermoso rostro opacado en lágrimas diciéndole que no debía ofenderse por haber hecho el amor con él. Vio a Harry echado en el sillón de la Sala Común, abrazándolo con fuerza en el momento que perdía por segunda ver la compostura. Vio al joven Potter susurrándole... suplicándole...

_Ron... no me dejes..._

-No lo haré...- repitió en voz alta- ... juro que no lo haré- lo había dicho una vez. Se lo había dicho a él.

_Se lo juré..._

Miró hacia la puerta, en un reflejo de alerta. El corazón comenzó a latirle con énfasis. De sus labios salió un sonido que pareció decir "Harry". Metió la imagen en el bolsillo de su jean, corrió hasta el ropero, lo abrió, sacó la campera que había tirado hecha un ovillo y se la colocó. Abrió un cajón de abajo y encontró una bufanda color rojo oscuro que nunca había llevado a Hogwarts pues la odiaba, pero el frío de afuera debía ser insoportable. Fue hasta la pared y arrancó el póster de los Chudley Cannons y lo metió bajo su cama. Cogió la mochila que había traído de Hogwarts y la vació, dejando simplemente un bulto de tela enroscado en el fondo. Miró a su alrededor una vez más, no sabiendo qué más necesitaría, y sin encontrar nada más, fue hasta la puerta y, muy sigilosamente, salió de su habitación.

Bajó las escaleras con igual sigilo, rogando que la madera vieja no chirriara. En cuanto pisó el comedor, sus pasos volvieron a apresurarse, pero intentó mantener un absoluto silencio en todos sus movimientos. Fue hasta el cajón de un mueble sobre el cual habían unos cuantos libros y sacó de él una birome, que su padre solía usar como reliquia por ser muggle, y una porción de pergamino, que ubicó sobre la mesa. Garabateó unas palabras para Hermione y en pocos segundos salió de su casa.

El frío le calaba hasta los huesos. Se separó de la Madriguera corriendo en silencio, viendo hacia todos lados, rogando que el autobús Noctámbulo llegase cuanto antes.

No pasó mucho hasta que la enorme estructura violeta se detuvo frente a él.

-Bienvenido al autobús Noctam...

-A San Mungo ¡Urgente!- bramó Ron ubicándole unas monedas en la mano.

-¿Crees que hay algo más rápido que el autobús Noctámbulo, niño zanahoria?

Ron le hizo un gesto muy vulgar con la mano mientras caminaba hasta la cama más cercana. Por la ventana vio una sombra acercarse a su casa. Lupin había llegado.

Se desplomó sobre la litera y esperó.

Esperó conteniendo las lágrimas que pujaban por salir cada vez que en su mente se reflejaban aquellos ojos color esmeralda.

Esperó rogando de que esta última esperanza no terminara con su vida.

Solo le quedaba una última oportunidad.

Él le juró que no lo dejaría. E iba a cumplir con ello aunque fuera lo último que hiciese.

Una clavada de frenos lo hizo caer de la cama y rodar por el suelo hasta chocar con los pies de un muchacho.

-Aquí no se duerme en el piso- se mofó Stan Shumpike con aires de grandeza, pero al contrario estiró la mano hacia él para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie- Ya llegamos, zanahoria.

El joven pelirrojo no tuvo tiempo de decirle lo que pensaba acerca de su cara llena de forúnculos, porque su cuerpo salió despedido como una bala del móvil de tres pisos de altura.

Dijo todo tan rápido, teniendo el corazón palpitándole en la garganta, que antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en la recepción del hospital. Corrió hasta el mostrador en donde una bruja relativamente joven estaba de turno e intentó mantener la calma.

-Harry Potter- pidió mirándola a los ojos.

-Déjeme ver...- dijo ella pasando su fino dedo por una hoja de pergamino- No. No tiene permitido visitas. Lo siento.

-Maldición- bufó el pelirrojo. En realidad sabía muy bien qué hacer- ¿Podría subir y comprar algo en la cafetería igualmente?- la muchacha asintió con la cabeza sin mirarlo- Gracias.

Y, dando media vuelta, fue directamente a las escaleras.

Subió.

En cuanto no vio a nadie, abrió la mochila y quitó de ella el bulto de tela, desdoblándolo completamente. Y cubrió su cuerpo con él haciéndolo desaparecer de la vista de cualquier ser humano.

Subió sintiendo el estómago retorcérsele y el corazón cortándole la respiración.

En menos de medio minuto leyó el número "56" por sobre su cabeza.

Cogió el picaporte y empujó.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Las blancas cortinas que cubrían la cama estaban abiertas. Y un muchacho de enmarañado cabello negro azabache, sentado en el lecho de espaldas a él, no se movió al sentir el ruido de la puerta abrirse. Su torso estaba aferrado en una sola tela gruesa y se podía distinguir que los brazos se encontraban cruzados hacia delante. Ron cerró la puerta lentamente, pero no se quitó la túnica hasta unos segundos después. Su mirada estaba clavada en el moreno, en su desesperante estado. Los ojos se le empañaron. Era una de las últimas cosas que quería ver.

_¿Qué te ha pasado, amigo?_

Secó las lágrimas que no habían caído aún. Dejó deslizar la tela por su cuerpo y terminó cogiendo la capa con la mano, sin separar la mirada del joven Potter.

-¿Ha... Harry?

La reacción fue repentina. La cabeza del muchacho giró para mirarlo, y luego lo acompañó su maniatado cuerpo. Las esmeraldas brillaron sin separarse de los zafiros en cuanto el joven se puso de pie. Algo volvía a latir en su pecho.

-¿R... Ron?- el pelirrojo asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Si su estado flaqueaba en un simple segundo, quebraría en llantos por volver a verlo- ¿No... no te estoy... imaginando?

-No, Harry- la mandíbula le temblaba. Deseaba ir y abrazarlo. Pero no podía- Soy yo, Ronald Weasley.

-Desátame- suplicó el moreno mirándolo con las esmeraldas empañadas- Por favor, desátame, Ron.

Soltando un suspiro el pelirrojo se acercó a él, tirando la capa de invisibilidad en el suelo, y evitando cruzar miradas con el joven Potter, desató las hebillas que aferraban el chaleco de fuerza. Harry se despojó de éste tan rápido como él se lo permitió.

El muchacho de los zafiros sintió un cuerpo prenderse al suyo, abrazándolo con fuerza...

-Volviste...- susurró el moreno con los ojos empañados. Pero Ron sabía... sabía y recordaba lo que había leído en aquella carta.

-Solo...- dijo separándose forzosamente del cuerpo de Harry- ... he venido para escucharte.

Su camarada lo miró a los ojos, con las esmeraldas empañadas, y un hilo de rencor trazó su rostro. Caminó hasta la cama y se sentó, clavando su mirada en el suelo. Había rogado, rogado a todos los santos que podrían llegar a existir para que su pelirrojo amigo volviera, y se había sentido la persona más feliz del mundo al verlo llegar. Pero él... él solo se zafó y pidió explicaciones.

_Es que no sufriste tanto como yo..._

Pero no. Debía tomarlo con calma. Ron tenía razón, le estaba dando una oportunidad. No podía desperdiciarla.

-Yo... te dije que lo siento.

-No he venido hasta aquí para escucharte pedirme perdón una vez más, Harry- admitió el joven Weasley. No estaba enojado. Simplemente trataba de controlar sus ganas de correr y volver a besarlo. Trataba de que le quedase un poco de dignidad y respeto por si mismo- Explícame lo de la carta... y me iré tranquilo.

-No quiero que te vayas una vez más- susurró el joven Potter mirándolo a los ojos. El corazón del pelirrojo se partió en dos. La mandíbula inferior le tembló, pero lo disimuló lanzando un suspiro.

-Dime por qué lo hiciste, Harry- pidió, sin evitar que sus ojos brillasen entre nuevas lágrimas.

-Tenía miedo- gimió el moreno.

-¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de qué?

-Miedo a que todo hubiese sido un error... miedo a que no me quisieras.

-¡Harry, por favor!- exclamó el pelirrojo mirándolo incrédulo- ¿Cómo crees que...?

-Es que tú te habías mostrado tan triste... habías llorado luego de que nosotros... de que nosotros... bueno...

-Tuviéramos relaciones- completó el pelirrojo- Dilo Harry, no me duele... ni me arrepiento- el moreno apretó los labios- Yo también me permití pensar eso, Harry, también pensé que era algo terrible, que eso que estaba pasando entre nosotros era imperdonable... pero había algo más, Harry. Algo que latía en mi pecho.

El moreno desvió la mirada. Se sentía ofendido de si mismo. Ron había sido mejor que él esta vez. Ron había seguido a su corazón y había olvidado los prejuicios. Se sentía horrible.

Ya no sabía como explicarlo. No sabía qué hacer para que su mejor amigo volviese a él. Sus ojos se alzaron hacia el pelirrojo. Las lágrimas empañaban las hermosas esmeraldas.

-Es que vine y...- gimió- ... no sabía que pensar, no habíamos hablado, y tú sabes...- pegó un salto de la cama y se aferró los cabellos- ... cuando te encuentras solo y sin nadie te pones a pensar, y a veces... a veces piensas demasiado y es allí cuando cubres otras cosas que son más reales... como lo que sentía por ti, Ron- suspiró desviando la mirada, mirando por la ventana abierta para contenerse- Yo te juro...- dijo entonces volviéndose- ... te juro por mi propia vida que no quise hacerte ningún daño. Esa carta... la había escrito hace unos días, pero luego no la encontré y creí que los sanadores la habían llevado, y dije que era una suerte porque no quería volver a verla. Te había mentido en ella, dije palabras muy duras, pero todas inventadas...- de las esmeraldas caían dos hilos de saladas lágrimas- yo... yo solo quería negarme a mi mismo que sentía algo por ti, por un hombre...- su cuerpo se acercó entre cada palabra al del consternado pelirrojo- pero no es verdad, nada de eso que escribí es verdad... Yo no quería, Ron, te lo juro...

-Te creo- susurró él mirándolo a los ojos. El moreno se detuvo al instante, quedando como petrificado ante su amigo, con los ojos enrojecidos y las mejillas sonrosadas y húmedas...

-¿En... verdad?- musitó.

-Creí cada una de las cosas que me dijiste desde que tenemos once años, Harry... salvo que no habías metido tu nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego, pero luego si te creí...- una tímida sonrisa se dibujó por unos segundos en los labios del joven Potter-... y no pienso dejar de creerte una vez más. Pero solo te pido una cosa... por favor...- suplicó apoyando cada mano en los hombros del moreno- ... por favor... jamás, ni en broma, vuelvas a hacerme esto- las lágrimas se deslizaban por las pecosas mejillas lentamente- Estuve a punto de suicidarme, Harry.

Las esmeraldas brillaron bajo un manantial de lágrimas que volvieron a brotar y, sin reparar un segundo, el joven rodeó con sus brazos a su querido amigo, aferrándolo con fuerza, rogando que nunca más se le escapase.

-Lo siento, Ron, te juro que lo siento...- gimió hundiendo el rostro en el hombro del pelirrojo.

El joven de los zafiros lo separó lentamente de él, y acariciando suavemente el pálido rostro, las sonrosadas mejillas, lo miró a los ojos unos segundos...

Los labios del moreno recibieron una vez más aquellos que tanto amaba. Aquellos que había creído perdidos.

_Te perdono..._

Las lenguas se rozaron suavemente en un acto de obsesionada admiración, sellando un encuentro en el que esmeraldas y zafiros acordaron una paz mutua, una devoción en común.

-Olvidé decirte algo...- susurró entonces el moreno separándose unos milímetros.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó éste apartándose un poco más para mirarlo suspicazmente.

-Que te amo, Ron- susurró el joven Potter antes de volver a unirse a los labios de su mejor amigo.

_Te amo más que a nadie..._


	18. Juramento

**Hola a todos! No se, les juro que no se como pedirles perdón por esta eterna ausencia. Es que estaba enloquecida con otros de mis fics y luego me fui de vacaciones por 15 días, y volví y me puse a toda máquina a escribir este capi a la par del capi de "Crónicas del Ángel gris". Pero al final se me hacía una locura escribir los dos fics juntos porque me agotaba, así que escribí crónicas primero, que tenía mas claras las ideas, y luego me puse a full con este capi ­U Perdón una vez más!**

**Atte: Draconiger**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Capítulo 18 Juramento: El día en que aceptamos nuestra devoción 

Cuando Remus Lupin entró a La Madriguera no se cruzó por su cabeza idea alguna de lo que había ocurrido en ella minutos antes de su regreso. Ni siquiera sabía que uno de los niños a los que debía cuidar no estaba.

Es más, cansado, tardó incontables minutos en ir a cambiarse para luego preparar algo que comer.

Unas fetas de tocino fueron dispuestas en el plato y quién fue el profesor más querido de todo Hogwarts pudo divisar por primera vez el escrito que había sobre la mesa. Se acercó a él y lo tomó. Pasando la mirada por él distinguió que estaba dirigida a Hermione. No quiso abrirla, a pesar de que la letra reconocida como la de Ron Weasley estaba hecha un desastre, como si la hubiese escrito a toda velocidad.

Pero no se iba a quedar allí. Algo le decía que el ambiente se había vuelto cada vez más denso. Algo le latía dentro, como una sospecha, desconfianza.

Se puso de pie y subió las escaleras. E instintivamente caminó hacia la habitación del pelirrojo.

Abrió la puerta.

No había nadie allí.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Una sonrisa se vislumbró en el rostro de Ron justo un segundo antes de volver a unir sus labios a los de su mejor amigo.

Y él hundió los dedos en el cabello naranja, llamas que había vuelto a crepitar, aquellas que siempre había adorado. Y acarició las despeinadas hebras, sintiendo que no podría vivir si él se apartaba de sus belfos. Que no podría vivir sin él.

Pero entonces, sus labios se separaron de los de su amigo como si fuese la cosa más dolorosa que debía hacer en su existencia. Pero debía hacerlo. Preguntárselo. Lo miró a los ojos, con los suyos aun empañados.

-¿Por qué volviste, Ron?- las palabras salieron de su garganta suaves y hasta tímidas, mientras su cuerpo se separaba lentamente del de él. Todavía sentía que su deuda no estaba saldada. El error que había cometido había sido enorme.

El pelirrojo sacó de su bolsillo entonces un trozo de papel. Una fotografía. Y se la pasó. Harry la tomó lentamente mientras se sentaba en la cama y clavó las esmeraldas en ella.

-Abrí el cajón de mi mesita de noche para buscar un cuchillo...- la mirada del moreno se volvió a la de su amigo, asustado de solo pensar el objetivo de aquella búsqueda- ... y la vi- los verdes faroles viajaron nuevamente hasta la foto, quedándose estancados en la alegre imagen, en los divinos cabellos de fuego- Muchos momentos pasaron por mi cabeza- continuó lentamente Ron- Y recordé... recordé que en el último ataque te juré que no te dejaría solo- el joven Potter volvió la vista a la del pecoso muchacho, y pudo ver que los hermosos zafiros estaban brillantes bajo las transparentes lágrimas.

-Ron...- solo salió de sus labios, como un gemido, un lamento producto de una natural empatía. Se puso de pie mientras pronunciaba las tres cortas letras que formaban su mundo, y poniendo sus manos sobre las pecosas y repentinamente sonrojadas mejillas, unió sus labios a los de él.

Volvió a besarlo como aquella primera vez, en el hospital de Hogwarts, sintiéndose embelesado por los sonrosados belfos, hundiendo sus finos y pálidos dedos en aquellas hebras de fuego que lo enloquecían poco a poco. Lo besó con delicadeza, suavemente, sintiendo el embriagante rozar de su lengua con la de su mejor amigo, adorando las delicadas caricias que aquel que era prácticamente su hermano le regalaba rodeando con sus firmes brazos la tierna y joven espalda, entreabriendo los ojos para ver como temblaban aquellas hermosas pestañas de oro.

_No te vayas nunca... por favor... jamás..._

Ron lo adoraba. Estar nuevamente unido a aquellos labios era la gloria, un Edén venido al mundo de los mortales. Y solo atinaba a corresponder a aquel beso y sentirlo; sentir a aquel moreno que era su única fuente de vida, sentir el sabor de sus dulces belfos, sentir el aroma de su joven y puro cuerpo... Sentirlo a él, a Harry Potter, al ser que más amaba en el mundo, sentirlo, demostrándole que para aquel cariño desmedido que él le profesaba no había barreras ni obstáculos. Que si el mundo le privase de sus caricias, preferiría estar muerto a vivir sin él.

_Te amo, Harry James Potter… _

Sus letras sobre el cartel de los Chudley Cannons lo aseguraban. Así como sus manos que, enloquecidas bajo un incomprensible hechizo, acariciaban la suave y pálida espalda por debajo del blanco pijama.

-Imaginemos..- gimió separando sus labios de los ajenos- ... que no estamos en San Mungo, Harry...- entre besos suplicó, recorriendo con los dedos la trémula piel bajo la fina tela- ... imaginemos... que esto es Hogwarts... una habitación cualquiera...- las lágrimas aún le brillaban en los ojos y el moreno, enredado entre sus brazos, pudo sentir el acelerado ritmo de su corazón- ... imaginemos... imaginemos que estamos en mi casa, en Rusia, o en la Luna...- imploró recostándolo en la cama- ... pero olvidemos que esto es un hospital... solo por unos minutos...

El moreno lo miró a los ojos un segundo, segundo en el que permanecieron inmóviles, y entonces estiró la mano hasta el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Ron y le sacó la varita.

-No hace falta que me imagine estar en Hogwarts, en la luna o donde sea- le susurró clavando sus esmeraldas en los titilantes zafiros. Se enderezó, sentándose en el lecho y, apuntando hacia la puerta, pronunció aquel hechizo con el que dejó fuera de la habitación a tantos sanadores aquella vez, aquella en la que quería estar solo. Y volviéndose, le quitó la bufanda lentamente y acarició suavemente la mejilla de su mejor amigo con sus finos dedos- Me gusta estar aquí... contigo.

Sus brazos rodearon al pelirrojo y el rostro se hundió en el blanco cuello. Aquel aroma. Ambos tenían la necesidad de que el perfume de quien adoraban penetrasen dentro suyo y llenasen cada alveolo de sus pulmones.

-Te extrañé, Ron- susurró.

-Y yo a ti...

Los rostros se buscaron hasta encontrarse, y ambos sonrieron suavemente al ver los ojos entrecerrados de su camarada.

Y sus belfos volvieron a unirse. Ambas lenguas comenzaron a rozarse, lentamente. Y a medida que los segundos pasaban, las ansias transformaban aquellos suaves movimientos en una batalla en la que la paz ya estaba declarada.

Volvieron a ser víctimas, como si apenas comenzaban a conocerla, de aquella sensación de pertenecer a quien aferraba su cuerpo, estar a merced de aquella persona y sentir, una vez más, la ansiedad de explorar aquel adorado cuerpo ajeno.

-Hace calor aquí...- susurró el pelirrojo con una tierna y hasta tímida sonrisa escapándosele de los labios.

-Somos nosotros...- susurró el moreno en su oído, al tiempo en que deslizaba los dedos como si fuesen lentas hiedras que recorrían el cuerpo de Ron, y lo despojaban de la campera. Besó el suave cuello, sintiendo el sabor en sus labios, adorando las profundas exhalaciones de su amigo. Adorándolo- ¿Te sientes... mejor así?

-No... no aun...- terció el pelirrojo con una sonrisa más truhana en los labios. Harry lo miró y sonrió a su vez, y bajando la vista unos segundos para luego volver a unirla a los zafiros, escurrió sus dedos por debajo de la remera del joven Weasley, acariciando lentamente el abdomen, y guiando ambas manos hacia los costados, los hizo viajar en subida hasta la espalda, elevando la suave tela, desvistiendo el blanco abdomen de su pelirrojo amigo- Y aunque me desnudes...- le susurró él entonces- ... no lograrás que me enfríe.

-¿Soy yo quien te da calor entonces?- musitó Harry sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, rodeando su cuello con los brazos, mirándolo a los ojos desde muy cerca, con los labios casi rozándose.

-El solo hecho tenerte hará que mi corazón jamás se congele- susurró el pelirrojo acariciando una vez más aquella tentadora espalda, mientras sus zafiros embelesados por la belleza de su querido camarada, lo observaban lánguidos y cautivados.

-¿De que libro sacaste eso?- preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa en los labios. Las mejillas del joven Weasley se sonrosaron ligeramente.

-No lo saqué de ningún lado- terció- Lo inventé yo.

-No te enojes- susurró Harry acercándose aun más a él.

-No lo hago- musitó Ron.

-Gracias...

-¿Por qué?

-Por haberme perdonado...

-Lo hubiese hecho de todas formas- sonrió el pelirrojo.

-Te amo, Ron- susurró el joven Potter acariciándole las hebras de fuego- No lo olvides nunca. Nunca...

-Hasta la muerte... y después de ella- musitó el pelirrojo ya sintiendo los labios de su amigo sobre los suyos- También te amo, Harry.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Hermione se enderezó en la cama en cuanto sintió la puerta de su habitación sonar. Caminó hacia ella quitándose el cabello de la cara y la abrió sin dudar un segundo.

-¿Ron está aquí?- preguntó el profesor Lupin mirando por sobre su hombro. Las mejillas de la joven se sonrojaron levemente.

-No... ¿no está en su habitación?- preguntó saliendo al pasillo. Bajó las escaleras con el profesor detrás.

-Hermione- la llamó entonces y ella se volvió- Ron ha dejado algo escrito para ti sobre la mesa del comedor.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la muchacha de cabello castaño se lanzó escaleras abajo a toda velocidad. Y en cuanto llegó a la planta baja de La Madriguera, su vista se dirigió a la mesa y sus dedos aferraron un papel doblado en el cual estaba escrito su nombre. Lo desdobló...

_Hermione:_

_No puedo más. No aguanto un segundo. Es él o mi vida._

_Se lo prometí, Hermione. Le prometí que jamás lo abandonaría. No_

_puedo dejarlo ahora. No por esta estupidez que ocurrió. No me_

_importa que él me odie. Yo lo amo. _

_No temas por mi, estaré bien._

_Ron._

Remus Lupin llegó al comedor y miró a la muchacha a los ojos.

-Está en San Mungo- afirmó ella- Se... quedará hasta mañana, lo dice aquí- mintió. Y entonces desvió la mirada, como si hubiese descubierto algo- El reloj...

-¿Qué...?- ambos se volvieron a ver el extraño reloj de los Weasley. La aguja de Ron indicaba "En el hospital"- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

-Mientras la flecha señale ese lugar, profesor...- dijo Hermione aferrando el papel entre sus manos- ... él estará bien. Simplemente fue a visitarlo. Habían discutido ayer y... usted sabe cómo es Ron.

Lupin miró el reloj con el ceño fruncido unos segundos y luego se volvió a la muchacha...

_Créame profesor, por favor, créame..._

-Ve a dormir un poco más- dijo entonces- Dentro de unas horas partiremos a San Mungo. Entretanto... yo me quedaré vigilando que Ron no se mueva de allí.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

El cuerpo níveo surcado de pecas de desplomó en el lecho, aprisionado por el ser que le daba la vida. Siendo presa de los besos de Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley sintió que no había nada ni nadie que pudiese interponerse entre ellos. Porque lo suyo era puro, limpio, candente y mas profundo que cualquier otra cosa o sentimiento. Ya no habían excusas ni secretos ni miedos entre ellos. Aquello era amor. Simple y perfecto.

El moreno besó suavemente el cuello de su amigo, quien desprovisto su torso de cualquier prenda, lanzó un débil gemido.

-¿Te he dicho que te amo?- susurró acariciando los cabellos oscuros de su camarada, cerrando los ojos, siendo presa del placer de volver a tenerlo.

-Muchas veces- respondió Harry recorriendo con la cálida lengua el sonrosado cuello, saboreando aquello que mas deseaba- Pero vuelve a decírmelo- susurró volviéndose hacia él, mirándolo a los ojos- No vaya a ser que lo olvide.

La sonrisa del joven Weasley fue cubierta por los sonrosados labios de su mejor amigo, que volvió a besarlo con frenesí. Acarició su espalda, e hizo viajar sus manos por el cuerpo, bajando, hasta volverse a su abdomen y luego subir hasta los primeros botones del blanco pijama. Comenzó a desatarlos. Las manos le temblaban tanto como la primera vez. Dentro de su pecho latían juntos el temor y las ansias.

-Ah...- el moreno había movido sus caderas contra las suyas y lo había hecho estremecer. Entonces éste se enderezó, mirándolo con las esmeraldas encendidas y el cabello más enmarañado que nunca, e hizo que se sentase frente a él, terminando por acariciar el confundido e intrigado rostro.

_Desnúdame una vez más... te necesito..._

Colocó las manos de Ron sobre lo que faltaba desprender de su camisa y le sonrió. Sus ojos hablaban por él. El pelirrojo volvió a mover sus temblorosos dedos, siendo hipnotizado por las caricias de su amigo en su desnudo pecho.

Y terminó descubriendo el pálido torso, escurriendo sus dedos por la suave piel que idolatraba, subió, y luego los deslizó hacia los costados, abriendo los mares que significaban las níveas telas, dejando libres los jóvenes hombros.

_Eres mi ángel... y mi confabulador de pecados... _

Pegó sus labios a la suave piel y la besó, sintiendo la forma ondulante de la clavícula del joven de las esmeraldas en sus belfos, oyendo la exhalación de su garganta. Presionó la espalda para tenerlo aun más cerca, y humedeció el pecho sintiéndose dominado por una fuerza interior que podía más que él, rozando la piel con los dientes, sintiendo su dulzura con la tibia lengua.

_... mas no me importa... yo te adoro..._

Bajó las manos por la espalda y acarició las nalgas, escondidas bajo aquellos pantalones largos que por un momento aborreció. Los dedos del joven Potter hundiéndose en sus llameantes cabellos lo enloquecían poco a poco, llevándolo a un mundo sin límites.

_Me hiciste falta..._

El cuerpo del moreno cayó de espaldas en el suave colchón y se hundió entre profundas exhalaciones. El pelirrojo volvió a besarlo en los labios. Las manos acariciaban sus jóvenes pectorales. El dulce sabor de sus belfos permanecieron en sus vehementes labios aun cuando el muchacho de cabellos de fuego bajó por su cuello una vez más, besándolo con locura. Humedeció su pecho. Hundió sus dedos en la blanca piel. Recorrió sediento los sonrosados pezones y hasta se atrevió a rozarlos con los dientes.

_Mucha falta..._

Harry tembló. Ron lo trastornaba de una manera natural. Lo hacía sentir volando muy lejos de todos los problemas, de todas las tristezas o preocupaciones. Era un sentimiento extraño. Era el placer otorgado por quien realmente amaba. Era tener la gloria en sus manos.

-R-Ron...- la suave pronunciación de su nombre lo hizo enloquecer aún más. El joven Weasley sentía que no había forma alguna para demostrar a Harry lo que profesaba por él. Que cualquier cosa que hiciese sería muy poco. La piel del abdomen temblaba bajo sus labios. Los entrecerrados ojos lo miraban con embelesamiento. Esta vez lo haría. Esta vez no tendría miedo.

Enganchó sus dedos en el elástico y deslizó la tela. Pijama y boxers. El cuerpo del moreno se estremeció con el roce. Y bajó a ambos, dejando las hermosas piernas despojadas de prendas en menos de dos segundos. Lo desnudó, admirando la perfección del ser que amaba. De su mejor amigo.

_De mi mejor amigo... _

¿Cómo había ocurrido todo tan rápido? ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta de que lo amaba? ¿Lo hubiese hecho aún si él no lo correspondía? ¿Si él no se hubiesen besado en el hospital de Hogwarts? ¿Si no hubiese aceptado sus caricias? Habían pasado mucho, muchas cosas juntos, toda una vida, siempre siendo inseparables, siempre juntos, siempre amigos.

Ron no supo cuándo comenzó a amarlo. Lo único que le importó fue saber que lo amaba en ese momento, y que lo seguiría amando por siempre. Porque él era Harry. _Su_ Harry.

Se recostó sobre las desnudas piernas entre caricias, y sus labios tocaron el abdomen del divino moreno y comenzaron a besarlo.

_Por ti bajaría el cielo con mis manos..._

Acarició el desnudo miembro con los dedos, lentamente, disfrutando de cada gemido que salía de la garganta de su mejor amigo, oyéndolo repetir su nombre, sintiendo el fuerte palpitar de su propio corazón. Besó el contraído pubis mientras que su mano realizaba un enloquecedor movimiento. Harry volvió a decir su nombre, seguido de una débil súplica. Lo adoraba.

_Quítame la respiración..._

-Ahh!... Ron...- los pálidos dedos se hundieron en las sábanas y él mordió su labio inferior para contener aquella embriagante sensación. Abajo, los belfos de su mejor amigo recorrían lentamente su miembro, humedeciéndolo, torturándolo de la manera más dulce. Lentamente.

_Lentamente..._

Sabía que no debía obligarlo a hacerlo. Que aquel lento ritmo que marcaba su camarada debía ser respetado porque era un regalo propio. Pero no lo aguantaba. Sus propios gemidos retumbaban en las paredes y atontaban su cerebro. Necesitaba más. Más.

_Eres una dulce droga..._

Hundió sus dedos en las naranjas hebras que cubrían parcialmente el rostro del pelirrojo. Y él lo entendió. Sin que se lo pidiese. Solo con tocarlo. Comenzó a acrecentar sus movimientos. A succionar aquello que tanto deseó con devoción. Cada vez que realizaba una succión y su amigo lanzaba un gemido, su cuerpo se estremecía.

-Detente...- salió de su garganta como una súplica, y al instante el joven Weasley cesó sus movimientos y alzó la vista a él.

-Lo... lo siento...- tartamudeó.

-No Ron...- susurró Harry enderezándose, quedando de rodillas frente al pelirrojo- No lo sientas- sus dedos bajaron la cremallera de los jeans de su amigo y comenzaron a quitarle apresuradamente el pantalón- Solo es que... no quiero...- exhaló aun excitadamente muy cerca de sus labios, terminando de despojarlo de los boxers- ... que termine... antes de tiempo...

Volvió a besarlo, esta vez con descontrol, tomándolo del rostro y apretando su cuerpo contra el de él. Ron hundió sus dedos en su zona lumbar, presionándolo hacia sí.

Harry se separó de sus labios para respirar y deslizó los pálidos dedos por el pecho, y luego el abdomen, sin detener aquel ritmo que sus descontrolados y ansiosos cuerpos marcaban. Ambos arrodillados acariciaban sus pubis uno con otro, excitándose aun más, atontando su cerebro por deseo mutuo.

-Ahh!...- el joven Potter tiró la cabeza hacia atrás para intentar mantener la razón por más tiempo. Cada unos segundos, las caderas se separaban evitando cualquier roce, solo para dar un respiro a sus sofocados miembros.

_Te deseo... te necesito..._

El moreno separó las piernas, subiendo una vez más a horcajadas sobre el pelirrojo, presionando su pubis contra el abdomen de Ron mientras se fundían en un nuevo beso. Las lenguas se enredaron frenéticas. Los dedos del joven Weasley acariciaron las desnudas nalgas. Potter sonrió. Y sus caderas descendieron.

_Te necesito..._

Dos bramidos salieron juntos de diferentes gargantas. Las esmeraldas se impregnaron de lágrimas de un sabroso dolor. Ron jadeó sintiendo la presión del orificio de su amigo. Lo miró a los ojos. Y lo besó.

_Te amo... _

_Te amo..._

_Te amo..._

Ambas caderas se movían enloquecedoramente. Ambas marcando un ritmo mortal. El deseo corría por sus venas. La devoción latía en sus jóvenes corazones. Dos cuerpos que parecían uno. Los gemidos resonaban con fuerza, pero a ellos no les importaba.

_Glorioso sabor a perdición..._

Los pálidos dedos se clavaban en la pecosa espalda. Los profundos gemidos chocaban en sus oídos. Un cosquilleo atormentador recorría ambos cuerpos. Las cabezas daban vueltas por el desmedido placer. Y aquel ritmo embriagador continuaba.

Continuaba...

_... una perdición que buscamos, y que terminamos por adorar..._

Una nube de estrellas iluminó sus ojos y ambos cuerpos temblaron de excitación. Gemidos de locura y devoción salieron de las tiernas gargantas de aquellos que no eran mas niños. De aquellos que habían probado el sabor del amor incondicional.

_Locura... demencia... adoración..._

Ron Weasley sostuvo apenas el cuerpo libido que se desplomó en sus brazos y vio aquellas esmeraldas entrecerradas mirarlo a los ojos. Harry jadeaba. Sus mejillas ardían sonrojadas por la excitación y el placer, y eso lo hacía extraordinariamente bello. Su rostro estaba cubierto en finas gotas de transpiración y su piel parecía aun más suave que antes. El pelirrojo lo acarició dulcemente, admirándolo una vez más, adorándolo, y pegó sus labios aun jadeantes sobre los suyos, besándolo nuevamente. Y luego de separarse, se acostó, mirando el techo, y su moreno amigo descansó la cabeza sobre su hombro, y quedaron así varios minutos, en silencio.

_Un silencio que selló nuestro pacto de amor..._

Harry se enderezó al oír un sollozo. No. No podía ser verdad. No otra vez. No estaba listo para vivirlo todo de nuevo.

Observó a su amigo, que le dirigió la mirada con los zafiros cubiertos en lágrimas...

-¿Cómo te sientes, Ron?- preguntó acariciándole suavemente el pecoso rostro, apartando las hebras de naranja cabello que entrecubrían sus ojos. Él volvió la vista al techo, y aquel azul profundo se empañó aun mas de cristalinas gotas. Sus labios temblaron, como si quisiese decir algo pero no pudiese expresarlo con palabras.

-No... no lo se...- gimió. Su mano viajó hasta con la cual su amigo tocaba su mejilla y la acarició con los dedos- ... es... demasiado profundo como para poder decirlo...

-¿Eso significa...- inquirió el moreno sin haberlo entendido- ... que estas bien o mal?

-Te amo demasiado, Harry- sollozó el pelirrojo volviéndose a él, tocando las aun sonrosadas mejillas, mirando aquellas esmeraldas que lo hipnotizaban- Demasiado...

-También te amo, Ron- asintió el moreno acercándose a su rostro. El joven Weasley acarició con la yema de los dedos sus labios y bajaron por el mentón en cuanto éstos se unieron una vez más a los suyos. Una vez más.

_Ambos sabíamos que lo que habíamos hecho era demasiado poco para demostrar lo que sentíamos..._

_Ambos sabíamos que aún teníamos toda un noche para expresarlo..._


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola mis queridos lectores! Dios, se que tienen una daga a punto de arrancarme la cabeza de un solo movimiento, pero digamos que mi tardanza (inmensa) tuvo sus razones. Entre viajes, exámenes, tejidos de bufandas para vender por el mundial, enfermedad de la columna contraída por dicho tejido, y más exámenes, es hecho de continuar mis fics se me hizo realmente imposible. Podría esperar hasta el viernes que es cuando más gente lee para publicarlo, pero como se que este fic ya es exclusivamente para aquella personas que soportan mis idas y venidas desde hace más de un año, lo publico hoy, recién habiéndolo terminado, para que lo tengan cuanto antes. Besitos, cariños, y gracias por leer todavía !**

**Los adoro!**

**Draconiger**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 19**

**Retorno a Hogwarts**

**El Agradecimiento de Ron**

Cuando la muchacha de enmarañado cabello castaño despertó, lo hizo de una manera tan abrupta que la cabeza le dio vueltas produciéndole un fuerte dolor. Se había quedado dormida sobre las colchas y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una extraña sensación de escalofrío.

-Demonios...- fue lo primero que salió de sus secos labios, sintiendo como que ya era demasiado tarde para hacer cualquier cosa- Me he quedado dormida- y al instante se quitó el pijama y buscó algunas prendas para ponerse. Abrió la ventana de su habitación y los rayos de sol le encandilaron los ojos. Miró su reloj de muñeca. Las nueve quince. No era tan tarde.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo y tropezó con un paragüero al doblar contra la barandilla. Y cuando llegó a la cocina, su mirada se dirigió directamente al sillón donde estaba Lupin.

No había nadie allí.

-¿Profesor?- exclamó mirando hacia todos lados. Nadie le respondió. Corrió hacia la ventana y vio al patio- ¡¿Profesor!- nada- Rayos!- se volvió hacia adentro. Entonces pensó que Remus Lupin podría haber subido a dormir al cuarto de Fred y George, que era donde se quedaba.

Pero cuando pasó junto a la mesa divisó algo en ella. Un papel.

-¿Otra más?- se preguntó a si misma tomándolo.

_Hermione:_

_No quise despertarte. No ocurrió nada con Ron _

_durante toda la noche. Estuve viendo el reloj y no se movió _

_de allí. Voy para San Mungo a ver que tal están las cosas. _

_No te preocupes, desayuna y espérame, que volveré con él _

_cuanto antes._

_Cariños_

_Remus_

-Claro- bufó- Váyase sin Hermione, total a Hermione no le interesa qué les pasa a sus mejores amigos- de repente el estómago se le estrujó al notar lo último que había dicho. Todo había pasado tan rápido, como dijo Ron, tan rápido que no podía asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sus mejores amigos... dios, todo era tan confuso...

Pero Hermione supo lo que debía hacer. Cogió la llave de la puerta y la abrió. Y sin rodeos, cruzó el jardín para esperar que el Autobús Noctámbulo la llevase a San Mungo cuanto antes.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-Disculpe ¿ha recibido el señor Harry Potter visitas en las últimas diez horas?- preguntó Lupin algo perturbado.

-No- respondió la regordeta mujer- Las últimas visitas han sido un muchacho y una chica de más o menos la edad del joven- buscó en unos legajos y luego se volvió- Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, según lo que aquí dice. Yo los atendí.

-¿No hay alguna forma de que se les haya traspapelado...?- terció el hombre- Es que el mismo muchachito que vino está bajo mi tutela y ayer por la noche dijo que vendría hacia aquí.

-Disculpe, señor, yo no estoy en los horarios nocturnos y ni aun así hay posibilidades de que se nos traspapele nada. Primero, porque en horarios nocturnos no permitimos visitas a los pacientes de Área Restringida del cuarto piso. Y segundo, porque tenemos muy bien organizado todo, especialmente el horario y lista de visitas, principalmente ahora, que todos sabemos en el riesgo que está sometida nuestra población, y el solo hecho de que cualquier persona no calificada entre como visita y asesine a nuestros pacientes nos expone a un grave peligro como institución.

-Entiendo- asintió Lupin actuando tranquilidad- ¿Puedo ver al señor Harry Potter, por favor?

-Por supuesto. Sala 56, cuarto piso.

-Gracias.

Los pasos del ex profesor de Hogwarts llegaron hasta la habitación donde descansaba el joven de las esmeraldas poco tiempo después y, como era de costumbre, la puerta estaba cerrada.

Al entrar, no encontró nada fuera de lo normal. Harry Potter dormía desparramado en su lecho con las colchas cubriéndole solo las piernas. El pijama estaba realmente arrugado. Y las hebras de oscuro cabello azabache más despeinadas que nunca, pero eso tampoco era nada raro. Todo lo demás en la sala estaba perfectamente bien ordenado, sin dar muestras de que hubiese ocurrido ningún desbarajuste.

Sin dar muestras de Ron.

-Harry...- llamó al joven moviéndole el hombro- Muchacho, despierta...- el moreno dio media vuelta en la cama, haciéndose un ovillo, y balbuceó algo extraño, que no se le entendió- Harry, vamos despierta...- llamó una vez más el profesor repitiendo sus movimientos.

El joven de las esmeraldas volteó la cabeza hacia él, y sus párpados se separaron, dejando ver los brillantes ojos verdes enmarcados por las pestañas oscuras.

-Pro... profesor...!- exclamó ubicándose sorprendido sobre sus codos, y se sentó de golpe, aun sin caer en la idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Harry, recuéstate, no pasó nada malo- aclaró el hombre empujándolo de los hombros, haciendo que el muchacho volviese a la posición horizontal- Bueno, en realidad si ocurrió algo malo...- terció entonces Lupin- Ron escapó de la Madriguera anoche y supimos que estaba aquí gracias al reloj de los Weasley- el moreno lo miraba fijamente, tratando de enlazar ideas. Había tenido una noche realmente agitada, una noche especial, de la que Lupin no debía sospechar. Y de todas formas, el tema de la magia le hacía pensar que cualquier secreto se podría descubrir más rápido de lo que creía- Pero...- continuó el profesor encogiéndose de hombros- ... resulta que llego y me dice la recepcionista que Ron nunca llegó- se volvió al muchacho- ¿Puedes explicarme eso, Harry?

-Espere un segundo...- pidió el joven Potter poniéndose de pie. Caminó hasta la cama desocupada que estaba frente a el, se encogió, y empujó algo en el suelo- Ron, despierta... vino Lupin...

El hombre vio como una de las piernas del pelirrojo y algo de su cabello aparecieron en la nada del suelo, como si fuesen pedazos cortados de su cuerpo. Se acercó a él y le quitó a capa invisible de encima, descubriendo al Weasley entreabriendo los ojos.

-Ron, levántate- ordenó Remus pasándole una mano. El muchacho giró hasta salir de su "guarida" y cogiéndola, se puso de pie- Vayan los dos al baño y lávense la cara, se ven fatales- los dos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas y se volvieron al profesor. Asintieron con la cabeza y caminaron torpemente hacia donde los habían mandado.

Ron cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

-¿Estas loco?- preguntó el moreno acercándose a ella para abrirla- ¿Qué demonios haremos encerrados aquí? Piensa...

-Shhht!- lo silenció el pelirrojo presionándolo contra la pared, arruinando su misión, mientras que su mano derecha cubría la boca del moreno- No digas nada ¿oíste? Nada de lo que pasó.

-¿Y por qué lo diría?- terció él separándose, caminando hasta el lavabo. Abrió el grifo y empapó de agua su rostro.

-Le diremos que discutimos... y que yo vine para aclarar las cosas- avisó el pelirrojo, humedeciéndose después la cara- Es lo que avisé a Hermione, y seguro se lo dijo a Lupin- Harry lo miró- Tengo que hablar luego contigo.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Luego te cuento- terció el pelirrojo secándose el rostro.

-Ron...

Pero el joven Weasley ya había salido del baño. El moreno salió tras él y ambos miraron a su ex profesor.

-Harry, recuéstate- ordenó. Su semblante no era nada bueno, a pesar de estar retocado por las muecas de su siempre presente bondad. Ron se sentó a los pies de su amigo, y evitó mirar al hombre a los ojos- Bien muchacho...- comenzó metiendo la mano en los bolsillos- ¿Quieres explicármelo tú o quieres que yo pregunte?

-Lo siento, profesor- se lamentó el muchacho se los zafiro volviéndose a él. Lupin alzó las cejas.

-Los dejo venir a pasar el día con Harry, los dejo manejarse solos por Londres con el peligro que eso representa, los dejo llegar tarde a la casa...- el hombre detuvo su recorrido por la habitación y miró al joven Weasley- ...y cuando llego encuentro una nota en la mesa.

El cuerpo de Ron se congeló. Olvidó el peligro que corría haber dejado la carta para Hermione sobre la mesa, sin haber pensado en que su ex profesor tuviese mayores posibilidades de leerla primero.

-Us... usted no la... no la leyó ¿no es así?- farfulló. Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido, entendiendo a medias el gesto de su amigo.

-No, claro que no- contestó el hombre. El cuerpo del pelirrojo se aflojó levemente- Estaba dirigida a Hermione, así que se la di a ella. El tema es...- ahora sus ojos se clavaron en los del Weasley, calándolo- ... ¿por qué escapaste de La Madriguera sin autorización?

-Yo... yo había discutido ayer con Harry- el moreno asintió con la cabeza al instante, mirando al hombre, que le había dirigido la mirada también y que consecuentemente la volvió a Ron- Y... ya le dije que lo siento mucho, pero en las situaciones en las que está Harry yo no podía permitirme estar en discordia con él ¿Qué iba a pasar si le ocurría algo? ¿Si moría o algo así?- Potter abrió los ojos alzando notablemente las cejas. Ron moraba al hombre con el ceño fruncido y hablaba muy rápido- ¿Qué iba a pasar conmigo? Me iba a quedar con el pesar en el alma, señor. Y no iba a permitirme eso. Harry fue mi amigo durante mas de seis años. Seis años, profesor. Tanto tiempo no pasa así porque si. Tenia mis razones para venir, y creo que son razones realmente bien fundadas. Yo se que usted fue amigo del padre de Harry y creo que usted debe entender cómo son los Potter. Los Potter jamás fallarían a su amigo y quieren lo mismo para ellos ¿Usted hubiese fallado a James?

-Bueno, no, pero...

-Usted era Merodeador- aclaró Ron señalándolo con el dedo mientras bajaba de la cama- Moony ¿no es así? Según el Mapa del Merodeador que mis hermanos tuvieron por tanto tiempo y que desde tercero y gracias a usted esta en manos de Harry. Y siendo Merodeador usted quebrantó muchas reglas ¿o no? Igual, no va totalmente al caso- terció haciendo un extraño movimiento con la mano, y acercándose a él continuó- Bien, que tal si Prongs y Padfoot estuviesen en peligro, cualquiera de ellos, y estuviesen lejos de usted, pero aun en sus alcances ¿qué haría? Claro, señor, eso haría. Se escaparía igual que lo hice yo- se detuvo, pareció que para tomar aire, y finalmente cruzándose de hombros terminó- Creo que lo que hice fue una actitud de amigo, señor, así es, y no me arrepiento en absoluto de ello.

Lupin lo miró helado durante unos segundos. Harry escondió una sonrisa en aquella mirada extrañada. Y entonces el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros, negó con la cabeza...

-Bien... Ron...- se volvió a él- Si, tienes razón, fue una actitud de amigo. Aunque yo a tu edad difícilmente rompería las reglas para lograrlo. Pero... sí, fui Merodeador, y se lo que se siente. Harry- dirigió la mirada al muchacho- ¿Tienes algo para acotar?

-Nada, señor- negó el moreno.

-Bien, entonces, Ron, quiero que tomes tus cosas si es que has traído algo y que te despidas de Harry- ordenó ya con mas calma- Hermione y tú tendrían que haber estado en Hogwarts hoy temprano por la mañana.

-Profesor...- lo llamó el pelirrojo entonces, antes de que el hombre saliese de la habitación- ... se qué tuvimos tiempo suficiente pero... ¿me dejaré hablar unos segundos con Harry? Yo lo alcanzaré abajo.

Lupin asintió con la cabeza aun sin sonreír. Pero igualmente su rostro marcaba aquella nota de entendimiento.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-¡Profesor!

El hombre bajó la vista a ver a quién lo había atropellado entre el gentío que era San Mungo por la mañana y quedó helado.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

-Lo siento, señor... vine...- jadeó ella. Parecía haber corrido mucho- Vine a ver... como estaba Ron...

-Te dije que te quedases allá.

-¿Cómo está?

-Bien, pero te dije que...- Lupin se detuvo, volviendo a la edad de la muchacha, de sus preocupaciones, y reaccionó- Sube. Está con Harry, dijo que pronto bajaría.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-¿Qué... qué?- las esmeraldas del moreno miraban desorbitadas al pelirrojo que caminaba nervioso por la habitación.

-Es que no pude evitarlo, me dijo que lo sabia... comenzó a intimidarme...

-Pero... ¡Ron!... Dios...

-Quisiera verte en esa situación, teniendo a tu mejor amiga diciéndote "Se que entre ustedes ocurren 'cosas'"...

-¡No implicaba que le digas que tuvimos relaciones, Ron!

-¡¿Qué, te avergüenzas!- bufó el pelirrojo volviéndose a él, haciendo ondear sus llameantes cabellos a la luz del sol.

-No dije eso- objetó Harry poniéndose de pie- Pero pudiste haberlo...

-No, no podía ocultarlo- aclaró calmado el joven de los zafiros, mirando al otro, cuyo rostro estaba a unos cortos centímetros del de él- Sino lo hubiese hecho. Tu me conoces y sabes que lo hubiese hecho.

-Si...- jadeó el moreno. Pasó los dedos por sus cabellos y suspiró- Dios...

-Cálmate...

-Si... si, me calmaré...- asintió desplomándose en la cama.

-¡Ron!- los dos muchachos dirigieron la mirada a la puerta que se abrió, y el pelirrojo fue atropellado por una muchacha de cabello castaño- Maldito idiota, me asustaste- se quejó golpeándole débilmente en el pecho para volver a rodearlo con los brazos- Me hiciste pensar cualquier cosa.

-Supuse que te fijarías rápido en el reloj.

-No lo hice- bufó ella separándose- No se qué me pasó. Todo esto me hace actuar como estúpida- su mirada se cruzó con la del otro chico, que sentado en la cama, abrazando una de sus piernas encogidas hacia si, desvió la mirada, clavándola en los dedos de sus pies descubiertos. Ella se volvió al pelirrojo y le hizo un gesto que quiso significar "¿Le dijiste?", a lo que el muchacho asintió con la cabeza- Hola, Harry.

-Hola, Hermione- saludó él dirigiéndole una mirada en la que no la miró exactamente a los ojos. La muchacha lanzó un suspiro y caminó lentamente hacia él.

-Escucha, Harry...- terció sentándose en la cama- ... no tienes de qué avergonzarte.

-No, no me avergüenzo...- trató de aclarar él.

-Lo se...

-Es que se siente tan extraño...

-Te entiendo...- asintió ella. Las miradas de ambos entonces se unieron- Yo ya... bueno, digamos que no lo superé pero... lo entendí. El primer golpe ya me lo dio Ron y... bien, creo que esto... está muy bien... si ustedes se quieren...

-No sigas- pidió el Weasley colocándole una mano sobre el hombro- Creo que en estos casos cuando menos se hable será mejor.

-Si. Tienes razón- afirmó la muchacha. El ambiente era mas denso que el lodo- Dios, actúas mas maduramente que yo, Ron. Bien, yo solo quería ver si estabas bien- aclaró poniéndose de pie- Voy abajo, no tardes. Lupin me dijo que nos espera. Nos vemos pronto, Harry- el muchacho la saludó con un asentimiento y ella se volteó para caminar hacia la puerta. Pero entonces se volvió, caminó hacia el moreno y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, y después hizo lo mismo con el pelirrojo. Lanzó un suspiro y con los ojos húmedos expresó- La verdad... nunca vi dos personas que se complementen tanto como ustedes dos- volvió a suspirar, dio media vuelta y salió de la sala.

-Bien- suspiró Ron volviéndose a su amigo- Ya pasó.

-Si- asintió Harry, tornando la mirada a él- ¿Puedes creer que ella lo sepa? Es que todo es tan...

-No hables mas tu tampoco- pidió el pelirrojo acariciándole el cabello- Tengo que irme... nos vemos, amigo- con unas palmeadas en el hombro selló su saludo. Dio media vuelta, cogió su mochilla, en la que ya estaba la capa invisible, y caminó hacia la puerta.

Pero entonces sintió que alguien lo tomaba del hombro.

Se volteó y vio el rostro de Harry tan cerca del suyo que sintió su respiración. Sin decir más nada, el moreno acercó sus labios a los suyos y lo besó. Un beso profundo que duró una notable cantidad de segundos.

-Te amo, Ron...- le susurró en cuanto se separó de él lentamente- Pronto volveremos a vernos. Te lo prometo.

-Ojalá todo salga bien...

-Saldrá bien- asintió el muchacho de las esmeraldas- Vamos, vete ya. Lupin se pondrá más furioso de lo que esta.

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta. Y cerrándola a sus espaldas, rogó que las cosas solo sigan sobre rieles.

_No se qué haría sin ti..._

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

-¿Mañana?- preguntó el joven Weasley en el camino a Hogwarts.

-Lupin habló con un sanador y fue lo que le dijo- susurró Hermione- Digamos que estiré mi oreja para oír de qué hablaban.

-Pero podrían habernos dejado en mi casa un día mas- bufó él- No es nada. ¡Solo un día!

-Ya has visto, se lo pedí- objetó la muchacha- Pero Dumbledore no quiere que faltemos más a clases. Y la verdad, yo pienso...

-Me dices que piensas lo mismo que ese intento de Santa Claus y te...

-¡Cálmate!- sonrió Hermione ante aquella broma- Y no le digas así a Dumbledore.

-Solo quería aclararte que no te dejaré pensar que está bien que volvamos a Hogwarts siendo que nuestro mejor amigo está a punto de ser descuartizado por muggles.

-No pienso eso y no será descuartizado, Ron. Será una operación normal. La medicina muggle es efectiva, aunque no lo creas.

-¡El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería!- bramó Stan Shumpike.

El joven y la muchacha se pusieron de pie luego de la tremenda frenada y cogieron sus cosas, para finalmente bajar del autobús Noctámbulo y entrar a los terrenos del colegio.

-Es que...- Ron suspiró- ... estoy aterrorizado ¿Qué ocurrirá si...?

-No ocurrirá nada- lo consoló su amiga- Dudo que pongan a Harry en malas manos. Hay muchas personas responsables a su cargo.

-Da igual...

-Confía solo un poquito en la medicina muggle ¿quieres?

-En que... solo me queda confiar en él- farfulló el muchacho de las hebras de fuego. La joven Granger le colocó una mano sobre el hombro y lo miró a los ojos.

-Entiendo lo que él es para ti. Entiendo que es lo único que te mantiene con vida, que vives solo y para él... pero Ron- terció entonces ubicándose frente a él- Deja de pensar que todo en tu vida va a salir mal. Harry no te dejará, no ahora. Y yo estaré para ayudarte ante cualquier cosa que ocurra ¿entendido?

-Si... lo siento, es que yo...

-No, no lo sientas- susurró ella volviendo a caminar a su lado- Solo quería recordarte que a pesar de tantas cosas seguimos siendo los tres tan amigos como lo fuimos siempre.

La uniformidad de la nieve esparcida por la explanada fue rota por las huellas de los dos jóvenes hasta que llegaron al castillo.

Subieron las escaleras y atravesaron la enorme puerta de roble. Se cruzaron con unos cuantos alumnos que preguntaron por su moreno amigo. Los más interesados fueron, como había de esperarse, los de Gryffindor. Por un momento Ron pensó que ocurriría si ellos supiesen qué había entre él y el joven de las encantadoras esmeraldas. Pero siguió el consejo de Hermione, tratando de no pensar demasiado.

-Por hoy solo nos quedaría ir a Encantamientos- dijo la muchacha una vez en la sala común. Metía unos libros en la mochila que había bajado de su habitación- No pienso perderme una clase más.

-Gracias- farfulló entonces el pelirrojo, junto a la ventana, con la mirada perdida en el congelado lago. Hermione se volvió a él.

-¿Qué?

-Sería injusto decir que estoy aquí con vida gracias a Harry- terció el joven de los zafiros tornando hacia ella- A pesar de todo lo que has tenido que pasar, a lo idiota que me comporté contigo todo este tiempo... a pesar de todo, evitaste que muriera, que me matase, que cometiese una locura. Y lo mas importante...- se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros- ...me enseñaste que siempre queda una oportunidad- los ojos empañados de ambos se contemplaron por unos segundos- Así que gracias. Por todo, Hermione.

-Ron- susurró ella negando con la cabeza. Lo rodeó con sus débiles brazos de mujer, de aquella persona en la que siempre encontraría una amiga.

_A pesar de todo..._

-Los amigos serán amigos en las buenas y en las malas...

-¿Quién dijo eso esta vez?- preguntó el pelirrojo separándose de su amiga.

-No lo se- rió Hermione- ¿Puedes creerlo?- el muchacho de los zafiros soltó una risita negando con la cabeza y cogió la mochila que unos minutos antes había subido a buscar- ¿Iras a Encantamientos?

-Será mejor que encerrarme y pensar en mi horrible futuro ¿no lo crees?- terció con una sonrisa en los labios.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

La pluma de un muchacho con cabellos más hermosos que las crepitantes llamas caminaba sobre la hoja haciendo inentendibles garabatos. Había intentado no pensar demasiado en él, pero como siempre sucedió, encontró aquello imposible. Porque cada persona que veía, cada imagen, cada sensación... todo, todo terminaba unido a aquel joven, a aquellas esmeraldas que adornaban su rostro de adolescente y que lo cautivaban a cada segundo.

Solo habían pasado unas horas desde que no lo veía, y lo sentía tan lejos... ¿Qué ocurriría? Dejaban a su amor, a su mejor amigo en manos de personas que no conocían las causas mágicas de su enfermedad ¿Qué ocurriría si se lo llevaban, si se lo quitaban justo en ese momento?

Esperanza. Era lo último que Ron Weasley perdería. Porque aferrado a ella imaginaba, en su clase de Encantamientos, estar unido una vez más a los labios de su adorado amigo... Harry Potter.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Si, fin del capi ¡NO ME MATEN! Lo único que quiero es pedirles perdón una vez más por el tiempo que tarde, y se que dirán "¬¬ Demonios, tanto tiempo para esto" Pero en fin, ya saben que son de esos capis que cuestan horrores porque tienes que hacer avanzar un maldito día la historia. Es el anteúltimo capi, según mis cálculos, o como máximo, antepenúltimo. Ya falta poco! **

Kisses4U 


	20. Las huellas del león: Pacto secreto

**DIOS!!! ETAN EMOCIONADOS???? No se ustedes pero yo siii!!! Ya se, y les pido mil disculpas por haberlos dejado tantos siglos (como diría Ron) sin actualizar, pero les cuento la verdad: tenía terror a este cap. Como es el ultimo capi... ¡SI, EL ULTIMO!... creo que toda persona que escribe siente que es el climax de la historia, o la "cereza del postre". Si un fic no tiene buen final, todo lo demás está tirado a la basura.**

**Por eso, aunque estoy aterrada, espero con todo mi corazón que este capi no tire abajo sus expectativas. Sepan que puse todo mi corazón en el, asi como lo hice en todo el fic.**

**TIPS:**

**+ Puse una canción en el medio, pero como los pensamientos ya están en cursiva, a la canción la centré y la puse entre comillas xD**

**+El hecho de que Dumbledore viva en toda la historia va aparte del libro original, porque están en 7mo (tuve que aclararlo porque es un punto fuerte ese tema en el final)**

**+Es el capi mas largo xD**

**+El final es una reflexión, y por eso esta en cursiva y firmada. No la lean antes de leer too el cap porque se le va a ir toda la "magia" **

**Y quiero darle las gracias a:**

** Todos ustedes!**

** A los que me siguieron desde el principio hasta el final, a mis "fieles lectoras" que se lo bancaron todo este tiempo, que se leyeron sin falta todos los capis sin que tenga que avisarles siquiera.**

** A todos las que me preguntaron ante cualquier duda.**

** A Danybel y a Manzanita Roja, que me impulsaron a que lo termine. KISSES!!!**

** A los que alguna vez me pincharon las costillas diciéndome mis errores para que pueda corregirlos.**

** A AndieDiggory, mi consejera gracias por los "Sería buenísimo que..." xD**

** A los que se mataron dejándome r/r estilo testamento xD LOS ADORO A TODOS!!**

** Y nuevamente... a todos los que dejaron de lado su tiempo para leer algo que nació del Corazón.**

**Y bien, aquí va... dedicado a todos los fans que desean que esta pareja dure por siempre... ¡H&R NEVER DIE!**

**¡LOS QUIERO!**

**Draconiger**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Capítulo 20:**

**Las huellas del León: Pacto Secreto**

Tenía calor al despertar aquella mañana. No había podido dormir bien durante la noche, como pasó con las anteriores. Se levantaba a cada segundo con el corazón palpitándole acelerado. Pero al abrir los ojos y ver que la luz se colaba por entre las cortinas rojas de su dosel, el estómago se le estrujaba como un viejo trapo de cocina luego de usarlo.

Ya un mes y medio había pasado desde que él y Hermione habían llegado a Hogwarts. Cuarenta y siete días insoportables que pasó sin comer más que un bocado mísero por plato que Hermione le acercaba. Estaba más delgado y las pecas le resaltaban más en contraste con su piel albino lechosa.

Y él sin una maldita noticia de Harry.

Estaba cansado de que todo a su alrededor fuese tan complicado. Pero era obvio. Nada podía estar tranquilo si el moreno no estaba a su lado. No tenerlo lo hacía sentir incompleto.

Cogió las colchas y se cubrió hasta la cabeza, escuchando las voces entredormidas de sus compañeros de cuarto preparándose para ir a desayunar. Él no iría. Estaba exhausto. En las clases las cosas no le entraban en la cabeza. Snape ya le había bajado más puntos por estar desatento en seis de ellas que todos los que le bajó en lo que iba del año. Hermione le llamaba la atención a cada segundo. Admiraba su preocupación por él, hablándole continuamente para que no pensase demasiado. Pero le era imposible, un vano gasto de saliva para la muchacha. Se escondía en cualquier rincón en el que no lo viesen para ensimismarse, hundirse en la imagen de "él y Harry" como si el moreno estuviese hablando a su lado. Pensaba en todo momento en voz alta. Se golpeaba. Tropezaba. No enhebraba las ideas. Tenía el estómago revuelto de los nervios y cualquier cosa que metía en la boca le daba nauseas. Le gustaba bañarse, solo para sentir que el agua quitaba el peso que tenía encima por unos segundos. Al entrar al vestuario de Quidditch sintió que le habían pegado una patada en el estómago. En las prácticas ni siquiera se mantenía sobre la escoba...

No. Ese día no se levantaría. Porque al fin y al cabo daba mas demostraciones intentando ocultar todo. Ya le habían preguntado mil veces qué le pasaba. Odiaba a Lupin, y hasta a su madre... no le mandaron ninguna carta para saber como estaba su amigo, y Hermione no le dejaba mandar una a él porque podían interceptarla y según ella era información confidencial. Aunque sea quería alguna referencia de Dumbledore o McGonagall... pero nada. No le llegaba ni una mísera noticia. Y hacía cuarenta y siete asquerosos días que su amigo entró en cirugía.

Hermione le dijo que pudieron haber corrido el plazo. Él pensó que si por una asquerosa desgracia el muchacho de las esmeraldas dejase la tierra, todo el mundo lo sabría al instante. Pero no se detuvo a cavilar demasiado en eso porque sentía una angustia brutal.

-No iré a clases, no me siento muy bien- avisó sin correr las cortinas y desde afuera la voz de Seamus le contestó:

-Está bien ¿Quieres que le avisemos a Hermione?

Respondió con un "Como quieran" apagado y esperó en silenció hasta unos segundos después, cuando la puerta se cerró y ya no se oyó absolutamente nada. Se volteó boca arriba y quedó allí durante varios minutos. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba sumido en la imagen de su amigo besándolo en San Mungo, en la última vez que hicieron el amor. Pensaba que aquello fue tan poco para lo que se merecía en verdad Harry... Pero qué más podía darle, sino aquella devoción desmesurada.

_Siempre quise estar en tu cuerpo solamente para quitarte el peso de ser tú mismo..._

_Siempre quise ser tú solamente para quitarte el peso de ser Harry Potter..._

Se sentó dando un suspiro y descorrió las cortinas. Los rayos de sol le hicieron arder los ojos. La nieve se había derretido hace tres semanas, y sin saber por qué un clima cálido atacaba los alrededores del colegio. Odiaba el calor. El calor le hacía sentir mal... el sol le hacía sentir mal también, y la lluvia, y la nieve...

_Todo es tan estúpido si no te tengo..._

Se puso de pie, miró la puerta, como para percatarse de que estaba cerrada. Fue hasta ella y la llaveó de adentro. Le dio la espalda y suspiró otra vez. Sentía que dentro suyo no había nada, o peor, como si le hubiesen cavado un hondo pozo en su pecho, que le habían arrancado el corazón. Y era que su corazón no se hallaba con él. Su corazón había quedado en San Mungo.

Se desplomó en la cama de Harry, descorriendo las sábanas, buscando su aroma. Pero ni eso ya quedaba. Hacía tanto que el moreno no pisaba Hogwarts.

_Y aun siento como si fuese hace unos segundos que te besé por primera vez..._

Se enderezó, caminó con los pies pesados hasta la puerta, la destrabó para que quien necesitase entre y no lo moleste, y luego hasta su cama. Acostándose en ella, cerró las cortinas y se sumió en su soledad. Aquella soledad horrible... Moriría si no lo veía pronto. Era demasiado.

Volvió la vista hacia el techo y cerró los ojos.

Si alguna vez hubiese sabido que se enamoraría de tal forma de su mejor amigo...

Y una lágrima se escurrió por su rabillo, deslizándose hasta las sábanas.

Hermione golpearía la puerta en cualquier momento, como todos esos días, y le obligaría a levantarse de la cama. Le diría que no. Y si molestaba evitaría hablarle o dirigirle la mirada. La entendía... pero odiaba verla cada mañana, viniendo por él.

Hoy no la escucharía. Iba a dormir. Sí, porque al dormir dejaba de pensar y parecía como que los problemas se desvanecían entre las alas de la inconciencia. Porque aquella era la única forma de no pensar en él, de desconectarse de su propio mundo y entrar en otro que prometía ser aunque sea un poco mejor.

La puerta chirrió suavemente pero él la escuchó lejana, entre etérea y real.

_Hermione... una vez más..._

Y un ruido de ruedas desengrasadas hizo coro en sus oídos, sin dejarlo dormir.

-Solo una persona podría quedarse dentro de las húmedas habitaciones...- su corazón pegó un salto. Aquella voz... no era la de ella... era como un cantar sencillo y calmado. Hasta alegre- ... en un día soleado como éste...- el sonido de sus pasos le hacían imaginar acercarse. ¿Estaba dormido? ¿Soñando? No... aquello no era real... no podía ser real- ... y esa persona solo puede ser...- imposible.

Las cortinas del dosel se abrieron.

-... Ron Weasley.

Sus pupilas se dilataron...

¡Si!

¡Él!

¡Estaba... allí!

¡Allí!

¡Con... con vida!

Cubrió su boca con una mano y las palabras ni los sonidos le salieron. La imagen se le distorsionó pues los ojos se le empañaron de lágrimas cristalinas que no tardaron en caer. Viéndolo a él, a su moreno, de pie, con la tela entre las manos, sonriendo ante su sorpresa...

Quiso decirle todo. Todo lo que pensaba. Todo lo que sentía. La felicidad. El deseo. El gozo. La sorpresa. Cuanto lo amaba. Todo... Pero solo le salió una palabra.

-...¡HARRY!

Se abalanzó a sus brazos y lo besó. Fusionó sus labios con los de él, recorrió cada porción de aquella exquisita fuente con el corazón palpitándole en la garganta, saboreado aquel resabio que parecía haberse esfumado de sus labios pero no de su recuerdo.

-¿Me... extrañaste...?- susurró él acariciándole entre besos la pelirroja melena que parecía crepitar de alegría.

-¿Qué... que crees...?- jadeó su amigo intercalando palabras a aquel roce simultáneo de lenguas, a aquella danza que solo podía demostrar una cosa.

_Que te amo... Te amo... Te amo mas que a nadie... mas que a nada... te amo..._

-Ya se...- adivinó el moreno acariciándole la mejilla y luego deslizando su mano por sobre el pecho cubierto por el pijama a rayas- ... te parecieron años...

-Siglos...- susurró el Weasley colocando su mano sobre la del otro- ¿Cómo fue todo?

-Genial...- respondió el ojiverde con una sonrisa enmarcada en sus finos labios- Tengo una cicatriz... "otra" cicatriz- aclaró. Ron soltó una risotada, de esas que se dejan escapar por mera felicidad- ... y me... quitaron un poco de cabello de aquí arriba...- señaló con el índice la parte superior de su cabeza, que estaba cubierta por una gorra azul- No queda muy bien a la vista horrible calva, así que uso esto- encogió los hombros. Y soltó una carcajada al ver el rostro de horror de su amigo- ... ¡Pero para que crees que existe la magia!- exclamó quitándosela, y sacudiendo su cabello con los dedos igual a lo que una vez hizo su padre, demostrando su hermosa cabellera azabache.

-¿Implante capilar?- se mofó el pelirrojo arrodillándose en la cama.

-Pócima, para que sepas- aclaró el con las manos en la cintura, acercándose al rostro del pelirrojo- En honor a mi querido Snape.

-¿Sabes lo que te hará luego de faltar tanto tiempo tu querido Snape cuando te agarre?- preguntó el muchacho de los zafiros rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, atrayéndolo hacia si mientras se recostaba, haciendo que caminase en "cuatro patas" sobre el colchón. Su amigo se mordió el labio, acercándose a los suyos...

-No mas de lo que me harás tú, por lo que veo...- acercó sus belfos a los del pelirrojo y los humedeció con la delicadeza y parsimonia de una pluma al caer por el aire, hundiéndose, saboreando, sintiendo aquella sensación hermosa, aquel adorado ser que tenía entre sus brazos y que amaba.

Se separó de sus labios y recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro del Weasley, y descansó allí, a su lado.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- susurró entonces el pelirrojo- ¿Hubo alguna complicación?

-Digamos que... ahora soy famoso en el ministerio también por mi operación- suspiró- Es una locura el maldito papeleo para hacer pasar a muggles y todo su equipo a San Mungo. No pudieron en fin, por el decreto ese para ocultar la magia... asi que tuvieron que hacer mas papeleos para derivarme a un hospital muggle.

-¿Asi que no te intervinieron en San Mungo?- susurró Ron acariciando el brazo que el moreno había cruzado sobre su pecho.

-No... pero igual mandaron de incógnito a algunos sanadores...- rió- No sabes, Lupin me contó que fue muy gracioso juntarse con ellos para intentar determinar una patología... muggle, digámoslo asi, de lo que me había ocurrido. Igualmente, les han aplicado el hechizo desmemorizador a los médicos que me operaron.

El pecoso muchacho quedó en silencio unos segundos, cavilando:

-¿Por qué nadie me avisó nada?

-Nadie sabía exactamente bien que iba a ocurrir el día siguiente- advirtió el moreno sentándose en la cama con las piernas encogidas- No querían avisar nada entes de estar seguros...

-Pero tu pudiste...

-Tenía prohibido enviar cartas, si a eso es a lo que te refieres- aclaró el joven Potter alzando las cejas- Además... no pienso escribir una carta para ti nunca más. Podría meter la pata de nuevo.

Ron soltó una risa ahogada y se enderezó, sentándose junto a Harry.

-¿Ya saben que estas aquí?- preguntó volviéndose a él.

-Los directivos si, y algunos con los que me crucé por el pasillo. Hermione, entre ellos- miró al pelirrojo y sonrió- Me dijo que venía a despertarte... Le pedí para hacerlo por ella y me lo gratificó porque llegaba tarde a Transformaciones Avanzadas.

-Gracias, por Merlín, te lo agradezco- soltó el muchacho dándole un beso en la mejilla- Cuarenta y seis días soportándola despertarme no es nada fácil.

-Creo que le habrá costado mas a ella despertarte, que a tí soportarla- se mofó el ojiverde- Le habrá sido de mucho trabajo.

-Muchísimo...- suspiró el muchacho de los zafiros apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de su amigo- Fueron los cuarenta y seis días más largos de mi vida, Harry- habló mirando un horizonte perdido, sin cambiar aquella posición- Tenía miedo que te ocurriese algo... No podía dormir... era todo una locura... Hermione trató de ayudarme, pero no servía de nada... – se puso de pie, parándose frente a Harry- ... Mírame...- levantó su pijama, mostrándole su pecho y abdomen, que lucía más delgado de lo habitual.

-¿No comiste...?- susurró el moreno enderezándose.

-¡No podía!- gimió el pelirrojo- Cada vez que veía la comida me daba náuseas de los nervios que tenía... del terror... ¿qué tal si te ocurría algo?

-Debiste confiar en mi...- musitó el ojiverde acomodándole una hebra naranja detrás de su oreja, mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Confío en ti- respondió éste-... pero me era imposible confiar en los médicos- y ante esto, el moreno lo tomó del rostro y plasmó un suave beso sobre sus labios.

-Bien...- admitió encogiéndose de hombros- Si hubiese sabido que no comerías cuarenta y seis días por mi, te hubiese traído un sabroso pavo con papas... y una caja enorme de ranas de chocolate.

-No digas eso... mi estómago crujirá en cualquier momento...

-Pero...- Harry caminó unos pasos hasta el baúl que había traído consigo, lo abrió, y sacó un paquete de él- ... te voy a deber el pavo para la próxima.

Los zafiros del pelirrojo brillaron al recibir en sus manos una caja azul brillante cuadrada adornada con cintas doradas y platas.

-Estas demente...- jadeó negando con la cabeza.

-Digamos que es... mi primer regalo de novios...

El joven Weasley alzó la vista con la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa.

-¿No... vios?- balbuceó ahogando una risita.

-Bueno...- jadeó el moreno alzando la mirada el techo, mordiéndose el labio en medio de aquella sonrisa que se le escurría por las comisuras, y luego la volvió a su camarada- ... somos... algo mas que amigos... ¿no es así?

-Eres único- soltó Ron en una carcajada- Es por eso que nunca...- advirtió apoyando la caja sobre la mesita de noche, para desatarle las cintas- ... nunca, habrá nadie como el gran Harry Potter.

-¿Sabes?- preguntó él cruzándose de brazos- Si alguien te escuchase y no me conociera...

-Cosa que dudo...- articuló el pelirrojo.

-... diría que soy un enorme y apuesto héroe lleno de músculos- terminó riéndose- Y mírame...

-Eres...- comenzó el muchacho de los zafiros caminando hacia él con una rana de chocolate entre los dedos- ... sin duda eres un héroe... un... poco mas bajo que yo, pero es una buena estatura... eres apuesto, si... y no eres un saco de músculos, pero me gustan los tuyos...- se detuvo frente a él- ... pequeños y... apenas marcados...- y entonces actuó- y por supuesto que tu cabello es siempre un desastre, que a veces eres terco, impredecible, y sensible aunque te hagas el recio, que adoras meterte en líos, que eres una bolsa de problemas, y que siempre te la ingenias para que puedan sacarle puntos a Gryffindor, que estas demente y que coleccionas cicatrices...- sonrió y lanzó un suspiro- ... pero es así como te quiero.

-¿Siempre... serás tan empalagoso?- susurró el moreno rodeándolo con los brazos.

-Yo no soy el que regalo...- miró lo que tenía en la mano y terminó por comerlo- ... _ghanas_ de _chocoghate_ a montones.

-Bien, no dije nada- río Harry separándose- Entonces... pues cámbiate, vamos a clases- le palmeó el hombro y le dio la espalda- No quisiera parecer Herminio, pero...

-Yo...- dijo el pelirrojo entonces, cogiendo al ojiverde de la mano, y éste se volvió a él- ... avisé que no iba a ir hoy a clases así que... me quedare...

Harry lo miró a los ojos.

_Es que acaso no tendré que esperar hasta la noche para tenerte, tener tu cuerpo rodeándome, tu labios sobre los míos..._

-Puedo poner de excusa que estaba cansado...- admitió acercándose lentamente- ... que... me quedé a dormir...- y se detuvo frente a él- ... un rato...

Sintió la respiración entrecortada de Ron, aquella particular en el momento en que su corazón comenzaba a correr con más fuerza. Aquel en que las imágenes inventadas atormentan la mente y la saturan de información, dejando a uno desprotegido y confuso, pero con una idea base fijada en la retina. Aquel instante en que uno decidía casi sin pensar demasiado tomar aquello que tanto deseaba pero que lo hacía, a la vez, estremecer.

_Estoy temblando... como si no hubiesen pasado cuarenta y seis días... como si esta fuese nuestra primera vez..._

-¿Todavía... todavía recuerdas...- la voz del pelirrojo se notaba nerviosa y grave- ... el hechizo sellador?

-Si- asintió él. También el corazón de repente le palpitaba a mil. El solo pensarlo hacía que le temblaran las rodillas. Sacó la varita de su bolsillo, caminó hacia la puerta, la llaveó, y recorrió con ella todo el borde, que se tornó por unos segundos de color azul y luego aquel resplandor desapareció.

Suspiró hondo, quedándose dando la espalda al muchacho de los zafiros, sintiendo su respiración como si estuviese pegado a sus oídos. Estaban solos de nuevo.

Se volteó, y vio como la habitación se oscurecía, tornándose de color marrón ocre. Ron, mas allá, cerraba la última pesada y opaca cortina de las que no permitían atravesar a la luz solar, y prendía la lámpara que descansaba en la mesita de noche, cerca de ésta.

_Eres tan sencillo... y tan perfecto a la vez..._

El joven de los zafiros lo miró a los ojos, y se enderezó, respirando hondo, como para juntar valentía. Su cabello parecían llamas otra vez con la débil luz realizándole tornasoles en el cabello. Harry sonrió, y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

_Mira mis ojos, y verás_

_Lo que siento por ti..._

Y ambos caminaron, encontrándose.

-¿Tu sientes... nervios también?- susurró el pelirrojo, acariciando en ascenso los brazos de Harry por sobre camisa negra, al mismo tiempo en que las manos de éste se ceñían en su cintura. El moreno sonrió, como asintiendo.

-Debe ser porque...- acercó su rostro al del Weasley, inclinándolo levemente hacia un costado, tomando el otro entre las de él- ... tuvimos...- la separación era tan estrecha que podían sentir sus temblorosas respiraciones- ... mucho tiempo para...- tan fina como una hoja de papel- ... imaginarnos como... seria...

Sus labios rozaron los de Ron, tan suaves y sensibles, carnosos y sonrosados, y los acariciaron mansamente, tomándolos con las débiles pinzas que eran los suyos, sin que la lengua se inmiscuyera. Solo los labios, en bruto, jugaban lentamente, con suavidad, mientras las manos acariciaban la pequeña porción en donde habían permanecido estáticas sobre el cuerpo ajeno. Y luego, poco a poco, las lenguas se adentraron en las bocas vecinas, sintiendo aquel delicioso roce, saboreando aquellos límites, siendo presa y captor de los otros.

_Explora en tu ser_

_Me hallarás_

_No buscarás más_

Las temblorosas manos del ojiverde fueron descendiendo, acariciando el cuello, los hombros, imaginando con los ojos cerrados y los labios ocupados como debía saber aquella piel blanquecina y hermosa, candente bajo las telas del pijama.

_Acaríciame... y has todo tal como lo imaginaste cuando no me tenías..._

Sus belfos se separaron, y los párpados ascendieron lentamente, dejándoles ver enmarcados de pestañas los ajenos, brillantes y fatales. Ron humedeció sus labios, que se secaban en un instante por la adrenalina, recorriéndolos con la lengua, mirando fijamente las divinas esmeraldas de su amigo.

Los dedos del moreno transitaron el borde de la camisa, al margen de los botones, hacia abajo, y luego hacia arriba, como advirtiendo. Ron disfrutó con cierta ansiedad de aquel inocente jugueteo. Harry también, sin duda, lo hacia, pero la mente volaba mil veces mas rápido que las manos de su "amigo" y plasmaban imágenes prohibidas en su retina, como si fueran profecías de lo que vendría.

-Estás tieso... relájate...- susurró el pelirrojo con una sonrisa casi igual de nerviosa, comenzando a desatarle lentamente los botones, abriendo paso entre las telas a medida que se separaban las dos aguas, descubriendo el pálido pecho. El joven Potter sonrió entre un jadeo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sabía que sus mejillas estaban aun más sonrojadas que las de Ron- ¿Me ayudas con esto?- musitó actuando desentendimiento, con aquel rostro de niño dócil e inocente que sabia lograr muy bien, y que hacía sin duda estremecer a su camarada.

-¿Los nervios no te dejan... hacerlo bien?- bromeó en un susurro el moreno, tratando de cortar la tensión que el mismo tenía, llevando sus manos también a los botones.

No supo si era por los nervios o porque a quien estaba desvistiendo era a Harry, pero los dedos se le volvieron idiotas al observar aquella imagen, a su adorado amigo desnudándose para él, y una corriente eléctrica pareció azotarlo y atiborrar su cuerpo de calor. Soltó una exhalación y las mejillas sintieron arderle.

Parecía que cuando más lentitud le aplicaban a la acción, mas sus cuerpos se impregnaban de placer, sus neuronas colapsaban y la excitación se potenciaba a niveles indiscutibles.

Sin que le pidiese nada, fue el moreno quien separó las alas de la camisa, descubriendo lentamente su torso, deslizando la tela, desnudando con su mano derecha el hombro izquierdo, y luego viceversa, siguiendo con los ojos su recorrido y luego mirando a su pelirrojo, que lo observaba anonadado, como consintiendo de que lo que hacía estaba bien. Y terminó colocando los brazos a sus lados, con las mangas enganchadas en sus puños. Alzó la vista, y le sonrió.

Ron sintió derretirse, viéndolo allí, con el torso desnudo, el pantalón de jean oscuro gastado caído solo un poco de sus caderas, dejándole ver un centímetro del elástico de sus boxers negros; aquellas hendiduras a ambos lados de su pelvis que indicaban un camino a lo insospechable y prohibido; sus jóvenes pectorales, la clavícula lista para morder, los abdominales suavemente marcados; y si subía, aquellas mejillas sonrojadas que contrastaban tanto con aquellas esmeraldas, y esa sonrisa ansiosa y hasta pícara que lo llamaba desde sus labios sonrojados... le hicieron darse cuenta de que Harry simplemente le hacía perder la cabeza.

_Rompes mis límites, me haces cruzar inocente aquella fina línea entre la cordura y la demencia..._

Se acercó más a él, y lentamente recorrió los hombros desnudos, aquellos brazos, inclinando la cabeza, acercando sus labios al pálido y desnudo cuello. Comenzó a besarlo, como si fuesen otros labios, succionando la exquisita piel de su moreno, sintiendo aquel aroma que tanto necesitaba impregnándosele, entrando por su cuerpo.

"_Dime que sientes mi calor_

_Y que corresponderás mi amor"_

Recorrió con la áspera lengua aquella porción, al tiempo en que sus manos terminaban de quitarle la camisa. El sonido casi imperceptible de la tela al caer al suelo fue apagado por un grave eco que salió de la garganta del joven de las esmeraldas, un gemido que denotaba aquella sensación insoportablemente encandiladora que lo estaba capturando de a poco.

-R... Ron...- jadeó en su oído, aturdiéndole los sentidos. Sus brazos se ciñeron a su cintura desnuda, y sus labios recorrieron la línea de las clavículas hasta trasladarse al otro lado. Harry cerró los ojos, y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, ahogando otro gemido. ¡Dios! Si alguien pudiese tan solo imaginarse cuánto adoraba a Ron. Cuanto necesitaba de él. De sus besos. De su alma. De su cuerpo- ... n-nhh...- enderezó la cabeza, sosteniéndose de sus hombros aún cubiertos, sintiendo la presión de una cadera sobre otra, el escandalizador roce.

Poco a poco, a medida en que la sangre comenzaba a recorrerlo con mayor fuerza y el calor los iba impregnando, sus besos y succiones acrecentaban, haciendo que de la garganta del moreno se desprendieran jadeos mas sonoros y enloquecedores.

El pelirrojo se separó de aquel cuello para respirar, enderezando la cabeza, pero los labios sedientos de Harry lo apoderaron al instante en que sus manos aferraron su rostro. El movimiento de lenguas se intensificaba con cada latido que chocaba contra el pecho ajeno, con cada caricia.

_Aquel sabor que me desprende de la tierra y me hace perder la razón..._

"_Sabes que sí, que todo lo que hago_

_Lo hago por ti"_

Las manos de Ron recorrieron la espalda, bajando por la columna en la porción lumbar, haciendo estremecer al moreno. Sin pensarlo, notó que los dedos de éste se enganchaban en el pantalón del pijama.

Harry no entendía muy bien por qué lo estaba haciendo, encandilado por el roce de labios, no quería que todo terminase, apresurar las cosas, pero de repente aquel calor le hacía desear aún más, necesitaba tener el cuerpo desnudo de su amigo sobre el suyo, sentir su piel colapsando contra la de él.

-Nhh...- el roce de los dedos del joven Potter desatándole los dos únicos botones, presionando levemente su miembro, lo hizo separarse por unos segundos de sus labios. Sintió sus pantalones caer, y los separó de allí desenredándolo él mismo de sus tobillos, dejando otra tela más tirada en el suelo. Pero no le importaba. Perdía la cordura con cada segundo que transcurría...-... Ha-Harry...- ...acariciándole su espalda, besando su cuello, sintiendo sus caricias, sus manos, su aroma, enloqueciéndole los sentidos. Lo cogió del rostro. Lo miró a los ojos- ... vamos a la cama...- no supo si quiso decirlo. El corazón le latía demasiado fuerte como para dejarlo pensar.

_La ansiedad me idiotiza con solo imaginar lo que vendrá..._

El pelirrojo se sentó en el lecho con los zafiros pegados en el joven que se había detenido frente a él. Harry estaba jadeando, su cabello estaba igual o peor de despeinado, y su pecho subía y bajaba en una profunda respiración, marcándole débilmente las costillas. Las esmeraldas lo observaron, expectantes, brillantes, vehementes, anciosas.

"_Mira mis ojos, y sabrás_

_que nada te ocultan"_

El cuerpo del moreno no duró allí mas de tres segundos. Rodeó el cuello de su pelirrojo con los brazos y subió lentamente a horcajadas sobre sus piernas desnudas, hundiendo los dedos en las hebras de fuego, rozándole los labios con los suyos.

Ron lo miró a los ojos y sonrió, bajando la vista, desató el botón de los jeans y bajó la cremallera un segundo antes de que Potter lo tomase del rostro y comenzara a besarlo.

"_Se acabó, ya ves... _

_solo tómame_

_quisiera poder, poderte lograr"_

Las manos del joven Weasley se posaron sobre su espalda y la recorrieron, tanteando cada porción de la ahora blanquecina piel, notando su calor. Y viajaron hacia delante, tanteando las costillas, mientras las bocas se unían en una batalla cada vez más tensa y abrasadora, deseosa de sentir lo más que podían. Subieron por el pecho. Acariciaron los sonrosados pezones. El moreno ahogó un gemido en su boca y su cuerpo se ciñó aún mas al de su amigo.

_Ambos sabían que no era más un juego... esto era la realidad..._

Aquella necesidad interna que los estaba trastornando los sumían en un alto grado de excitación en el que no podían controlar sus propios movimientos. Los labios, voraces, recorrían los ajenos con vehemencia, las manos acariciaban cada porción de piel que estaba a su alcance. Las caderas del moreno frotaban tentadoramente la pelvis del otro, marcando un ritmo inconsciente, sintiendo el roce de ambos miembros por sobre las ropas, descontrolando sus gargantas en un tsunami de jadeos y gemidos.

_... y adoraban que fuera así..._

El cuerpo del joven de los zafiros se desplomó de espaldas, hundiéndose en las suaves sábanas, víctimas del muchacho que, sobre él, había descendido hasta su cuello y lo acometía ahora sin saciarse, deseando más.

_Mas de tu piel, de aroma, de tu corazón..._

Harry sintió entonces que su mentón rozaba algo que no era aquella hermosa piel, y que el camino de sus labios era interrumpido por la tela del pijama de su compañero. Se enderezó, aún a horcajadas de Ron, y lo miró a los ojos. Éste le devolvió la mirada, enmarcada en aquellas enloquecedoras pestañas de oro. Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo, y sus labios entreabiertos no le permitieron dudar un segundo más. Enganchó sus dedos en el borde inferior de aquella tela, y la subió, descubriendo el abdomen, luego el pecho colmado de divinas pecas, desnudando aquel torso hacedor de pensamientos prohibidos. La subió, pasó por su rostro, y la enganchó detrás del cuello del pelirrojo, dejando toda aquella piel a su disposición. Puso las palmas de la mano sobre los pectorales y los acarició lentamente.

_Déjame sentir de nuevo el sabor de los latidos de tu pecho... el coro de los bombeos de sangre debajo de tus venas..._

Se encogió sobre el joven Weasley y rozó la piel con los labios. La besó, oyendo la agitada respiración de aquel que le permitía estar con vida, de la fuente de su alegría, de la causa por la que aun vivía, y la recorrió, atravesando cada porción con sus belfos. Una sonrisa se le escurrió por los labios al pensar un segundo en lo que estaba por hacer, pero no pudo evitarlo pues sus oídos necesitaban de aquella voz. Abrió lentamente la boca, y la húmeda lengua se deslizó por sobre el sonrosado pezón.

-A-ah...!!- un gemido profundo salió de los labios del pelirrojo y lo enloquecieron de placer. Así que repitió aquel movimiento, esta vez terminándolo con una suave succión- ... Ha... Harry...!!- su lengua y sus labios domaban aquel pecho, lo hacían subir y bajar en agitada respiración. Viajó hasta el otro pezón y repitió aquel ritual, y una corriente eléctrica lo azotó al sentir los dedos de su amigo engancharse del borde de sus jeans, intentando quitárselo. Sus manos temblorosas lo ayudaron, manteniendo el peso de su cuerpo con su pecho sobre el de Ron, y no tardó nada, pues lo único que le importaba era volver a saborear aquella piel.

-...Nhh...!! Ron...- gimió con sus labios pegados a aquel ya sonrosado cuello en cuanto una de las piernas del pelirrojo se coló entre las de él. Cada movimiento desde entonces, que hacía, era una presión terrible para su miembro apresado bajo los boxers que le hacían querer perder hasta la vida en ese momento.

Y cual si fuera una serpiente se fue deslizando, separándole las piernas, besando aquel blanquecino abdomen en el descenso, humedeciéndolo con su cálida lengua, hasta que sus rodillas chocaron el helado suelo de piedra.

"_Dime que sientes mi calor_

_nada quiero más que tu amor"_

Le acarició las piernas desnudas en ascenso, por el costado, desde las rodillas hasta hundir sus dedos en los lados de sus boxers, mientras sus labios marcaban como propios el territorios debajo del ombligo y rozaba con los dientes la sedosa piel.

-Harry...- musitó el pelirrojo entonces, tomándole con una mano del mentón- ... no debes hacerlo si no quie...

-Si quiero- jadeó éste mirándolo a los ojos. Si, quizás estaba nervioso. Quizás tenía miedo, y no sabía como se sentiría en realidad. Pero sin duda _quería_ hacerlo.

"_Sabes que sí_

_todo lo que hago..."_

_Por ti haría lo que fuera..._

Enganchó los dedos en el elástico de los boxers y los bajó, lentamente, quitándoselos, con el palpitar de su corazón chocándole los oídos. Ron gimió ante el roce de la tela. Tragó saliva. No por miedo, sino por el inmenso placer que aquel momento le causaba.

"_...lo hago por ti"_

_...solo pídemelo..._

Cogió con los dedos el excitado miembro de su amigo, de su amor, y humedeció sus labios, alzando la vista hacia él. Lo estaba observando, apoyado sobre sus codos en la cama, jadeando, con las mejillas rojas como la sangre y los zafiros encendidos de lujuria.

-...N-Nh... Harry!!...- cerró los ojos mordiendo sus labios, y luego los abrió, para ver aquella imagen que parecía llevarlo a una dimensión desconocida. Por segunda vez, el moreno entreabrió la boca, asomando por entre los enrojecidos labios la húmeda lengua y recorrió su miembro, desde la base hasta la punta. Y se detuvo allí, la lamió una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, oyendo el coro de gemidos, y luego sus belfos se amoldaron a ella- .. AH!!... dios...!!- succionaba, una y otra vez aquella mínima porción, haciéndolo temblar- ... Harry..!!- las esmeraldas lo observaron por un instante, consintiendo que él se había dado cuenta de la necesidad de su camarada. Los labios se separaron aún más, y su cabeza descendió, casi sin tocarlo, haciendo que toda su extensión entrase dentro de aquella cavidad- ... Ahg... Ha-HARRY!!...- había succionado con firmeza, haciéndole perder la razón- ... AH!!... Nh-Ah!!...- y continuaba.

_Continuaba…_

Los cabellos azabaches se batían por el movimiento, aquel compás atormentador y exquisito. El pelirrojo se desplomó sobre la cama y cubrió su rostro, tratando de no perder la cordura. Cada simple roce le era un suplicio, un exquisito tormento. No podía evitar aquellos gemidos. Aunque quisiera. Y él... él simplemente succionaba... Succionaba... Cada vez mas fuerte... Con más potencia... Cada vez más... Más...

Sintió la mano de Ron empujarle el rostro hacia atrás. No le había dicho nada, pero sabía lo que significaba. Debía detener aquel ritmo que hasta a él le estaba llevando a la desesperación.

Jadeando, el joven Weasley se enderezó y lo miró a los ojos. La excitación estaba aun plasmada en su rostro en cuanto se puso de pie y rodeó su cuello con los brazos, hundiendo su rostro en el de su amigo, besándolo una vez más.

"_No hay amor como tú..."_

Sus pies siguieron como por inercia un recorrido al que no estaba acostumbrado, hasta que sus piernas chocaron el borde de la cama. Sin separarse, otra vez embelesados por aquella batalla de besos y caricias, Ron hizo acostar a su moreno, subiendo su cuerpo sobre el de él, sintiendo la piel candente bajo la suya.

"_... ni otro que te ame así"_

Besándolo, sus dedos acariciaron la piel del ojiverde. Recorrieron su pecho, descendieron por el delgado abdomen, hundiéndose levemente en él. Sintieron entonces el boxer, aquella tela que se inmiscuía obturando su plan, aquel que había imaginado casi sin quererlo, aquel que le hizo perder el frío una noche.

Sin importarle, la mano se escurrió completa por debajo de ésta.

_...Te gustará..._

Harry gimió bajo sus labios y él aprovechó para intensificar aquella unión de belfos, aquella pócima que solo encontraba entre ellos, mientras su mano, inquieta, se había enredado alrededor del miembro bajo los boxers y lo acariciaban, hacia arriba y abajo, en un pulso que dejaba sin razón al joven de las esmeraldas.

_Tus manos son las únicas que pueden jugar conmigo de aquella forma..._

-...nhh...mhh!!...- los labios del pelirrojo unidos a los suyos ahogaba sus gemidos, pero no evitaban que sintiera aquella sensación tan sabrosa y electrizante, aquel ritmo terrible y atormentador. Sus propias manos se aferraron a sus boxers, y como pudo los fue bajando. Pero el pelirrojo no se detenía. Movía aquellos dedos con habilidad. Lo enloquecían con habilidad.

_No podría soportar un segundo más..._

El moreno se volteó sobre el joven Weasley en un acto tan rápido y hasta casi violento, que éste lo miró aterrado. Sabiendo que había actuado de manera impulsiva, se acercó lentamente al rostro de su amigo y lo besó, hundiendo su lengua entre los labios, rozando la de él, calmándole aquel susto que le había hecho latir el corazón con fuerza en su garganta.

"_No hay lugar, si tu no estás_

_donde quisiera estar"_

Desnudos, uno sobre otro, sentían la piel hirviendo de su camarada. Las manos acariciaban cada porción posible, los labios guerreaban una vez más. Los corazones latían con fuerza en sus pechos, la sangre era bombeada a un ritmo incontrolable. Uno contra otro, piel contra piel, moreno y pelirrojo se zambullían en una perdición que amaban.

_Me gusta ser tu pecado..._

En cuanto sus labios se separaron, sofocados, para respirar solo por un segundo, Harry, entre las piernas de su amigo, vio como ésta tomaba su manos derecha con ambas suyas. El joven Potter lo observó, y sus ojos se cerraron en cuanto su amigo metió dos de aquellos dedos en la boca, índice y mayor, humedeciéndolos, succionándolos. Y en cuanto hubo terminado, tomó del mentón a su moreno, y lo acercó hasta sus labios, dejándole la mano libre, entregándole el control.

-...Ahh!!!... Nhhh...- el pelirrojo sintió como el primer dedo penetraba lentamente su orificio, haciéndole latir con fuerza el pecho- ... AH...!!... ahh...- uno más, el segundo, aflojando aquellas paredes, moviéndose lentamente luego, hacia adentro y afuera, dilatándolo, haciendo a su dueño gemir el nombre de su poseedor… una y otra vez…

_Quiero ser tu esclavo... adoro serlo... vamos... tómame... una vez más..._

Los dedos de la mano izquierda de Ron se hundieron entre las hebras de cabello azabache, y en un jadeo, susurró en los labios de su camarada...

-Hazlo...

_Hazlo..._

Un gemido, casi un grito que colmó aquella habitación. Aquella presión que lentamente se fue inyectando en aquella cueva, entre sus piernas. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, aferrando con fuerza las sábanas. Harry no se movió. Iba a ser lo que sea, cualquier cosa, por no hacerlo sufrir.

"_Dime que sientes mi calor..."_

-Vamos...- jadeó el pelirrojo volviéndose hacia él, mirándolo a los ojos, con aquellos zafiros brillantes por las lágrimas. Tomó el rostro del moreno con las manos y lo trajo hacia si, abriendo más las piernas, sintiendo aquel exquisito dolor que ahora desparecía lentamente bajo los besos de Harry.

"_...nada quiero más que tu amor"_

Aquellos vaivenes, lentos, sensuales, excitantes... el calor de sus cuerpos, uno contra otro... los jadeos, los oídos tapados, la mente obnubilada... la pasión corriendo por sus venas... el amor mutuo que se confesaban entre esas cuatro paredes, apartados de aquel mundo lleno de prejuicios...

Uno... dos... tres... Ron gemía su nombre, lo besaba, le entregaba aquello que era propio, aquello único. Lo idolatraba, pues todo él era único. Su amigo.

_Mi adorado amigo..._

Adelante... y atrás... Un ritmo escandalizador que lo hacía sentir presa del ser que más quería, de aquel muchacho que lo cegaba del mundo, ya que solo tenía ojos para él, para sus divinas esmeraldas. Su amigo.

_Mi amor..._

Los labios se separaron dando lugar a aquella serie de gemidos que los sumieron en una danza excitante, en aquel mar de cosquilleos internos que les hizo perder la cordura, contraccionándoles los músculos, llenándolos del placer que recorrió sus venas en aquel pico de éxtasis en el que aquellos que siempre fueron dos se conjugaron en uno.

_Te amo..._

El cuerpo del moreno se recostó a un lado del de su amigo, ambos empapados y temblorosos, jadeantes.

Entonces una mano acarició el rostro del joven Weasley y lo volteó hacia un costado, hasta cruzarse con aquellas esmeraldas que tanto adoraba.

"_Luchar por ti, sufrir por ti..."_

-Te extrañe...- susurró Harry, a dos centímetros de sus labios, recorriéndole con la yema de los dedos la mejilla- ... Te extrañe mucho, Ron...- se acercó a él y lo besó, acariciando su cabello, su rostro- ... tampoco comí. No quería... pero no era por el miedo... era por ti...- acarició los belfos con los suyos, recostando su cuerpo sobre el del pelirrojo- ... no me importaba morir... me importaba que te iba a dejar... y no quería perderte...

"_...morir así, morir por ti"_

-Pero ya estas aquí...- susurró el pelirrojo acariciándole el cabello.

"_Sabes que si_

_que todo lo que hago..."_

-Si..- sonrió él bajando la mirada, y volviéndola a él, terminó- ... ya estoy aquí.

"_... lo hago por ti"_

_Nadie ni nada podrá separarnos de nuevo... te lo juro..._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Atardecía. Y sus ojos, los de ambos, contemplaban el horizonte que se confundía con aquel maravilloso espejo de agua.

Solos, a orillas del lago. No les importaba que no esté permitido recorrer aquellos lugares a esas horas. Así era mejor, pues nadie podría verlos. Y estarían en paz. Uno a uno. Libres. Solos. Con la única persona que colmaba sus vidas, sus pensamientos, y sus corazones. Con su única razón de ser.

Harry bajó la mirada, y miró a su amigo, recostado su cabeza sobre sus piernas. Sonrió. Por fin estaba de vuelta, y lo mejor... lo mejor era que los dos sabían qué era lo que sentían, aquel amor, aquella devoción que se confesaba mutua.

Acarició su cabello. No. Ni aquel horizonte tenía un naranja más hermoso. Su rostro blanco, sus mejillas sonrosadas cubiertas de suaves pecas; aquellos ojos, azules como zafiros, tan brillantes, tan hermosos, enmarcados con las finas pestañas, que parecían hechas de oro; y sus labios... dios, aquellos labios que cada vez que observaba deseaba besar...

-¿Sabes qué, Ron?- susurró, notando como la vista del muchacho se separaba del horizonte para clavarse en sus ojos- Hay veces que lamento no haber descubierto lo que sentía por ti antes.

El pelirrojo sonrió, lanzando un suspiro bajando la mirada, y luego volviéndola a él

-Yo... yo simplemente agradezco haberlo descubierto...- se enderezó, sentándose a su lado, y se tornó a él-... y sobre todo, agradezco que me hayas correspondido.

Aquellas palabras lo derritieron. No había otra forma de explicar aquello que sentía. Le acarició la mejilla con la mano izquierda, se acercó a sus labios, y lo besó.

-¿Quieres que te diga una cosa?- musitó el moreno separándose, mirando idiotizado aquellos zafiros, sosteniéndole ahora con ambas manos el rostro, a dos cortos centímetros del suyo- Nunca... nunca, jamás, Ron, jamás... voy a dejarte... pase lo que pase ¿ok? Serás... serás tal parte de mi vida, que el día que quieran escribir un libro sobre el "gran" Harry Potter... no puedan evitar escribir acerca de su único amor... el "divino" Ron Weasley.

Esas esmeraldas le cortaron la respiración. Si. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo. Deseaba gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Tenía todo allí, junto, amontonado en su pecho. Y solo pudo hacer una cosa, aquello que adoraba, al ser que adoraba: acariciar sus cabellos y unirse a sus labios. Una vez más.

Sus miradas se conjugaron en cuanto sus labios se alejaron, y sus mejillas se tornaron sonrosadas. Ya no habría más secretos entre ellos. Sus corazones estaban desnudos, abiertos por fin a la única persona que adoraban.

-Falta poco para que terminemos séptimo...- suspiró el moreno entonces, volviendo la vista al lago.

El pelirrojo aguardó unos segundos. Quizás pensando, quizás imaginando.

-¿Y luego que?- inquirió en un suspiro- Hogwarts no estará, y no podremos vernos todos los días...- se volvió al moreno con los zafiros empañados- ... y cada hora que pase lejos voy a extrañarte.

-Oye... oye...- lo calmó Harry mirándolo a los ojos- ¡No nos vamos a morir mañana, o si?

-Lo único que quiero, Harry, es estar contigo... ¿cómo haremos para...?

-No lo se...- susurró él volviéndose al lago y luego tornó a él la vista- ... no creo que quieras venirte a vivir conmigo y mis tíos...

-No...- jadeó él, con una sonrisa escurriéndosele por los labios- Entonces... tendremos que seguir con nuestras vidas... continuar con nuestros estudios... en Londres... quizás podamos visitarnos...

Harry miró el lago por unos segundos. Aquella idea se le vino en aquel instante. Y no la había cavilado, ni analizado. No sabía como resultaría. Pero era lo que él quería. Porqué él también lo necesitaba.

-Tengo...- balbuceó-... tengo dinero suficiente para pagar el alquiler de un apartamento.

El pelirrojo se volvió a él con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Q-qué? ¿Harry estaba? ¿El estaba diciendo que...?

-Estas loco...- exclamó sonriendo. Harry lo miró y rió, asintiendo con la cabeza- ¡Estás demente, sabes!

-Y diremos a todo el mundo que compartimos gastos y... por eso vivimos juntos- imaginó alzando las cejas, mirándole aquella hermosa sonrisa que le hacía ser feliz.

-¡Wow...!- el Weasley volvió la vista al lago con la boca entreabierta en una sonrisa, casi sin respirar por la emoción-Y no sabrán...- tornó la mirada a él, algo preocupada- ¿Tú crees... que debamos admitirlo ante...?

-No- negó el moreno bajando la mirada- No por ahora. Todo llegará a su tiempo, Ron.- lo miró a los ojos- Como ocurrió con nosotros.

-Si... tienes razón...

-Mientras...- aclaró el ojiverde volteándose hacia él. Miró hacia atrás, actuando que avistaba que nadie anduviera cerca, y, acercando su rostro al de él, tan cerca que sus labios casi se unieron, susurró-... esto será un pacto... ¿ok?

Y antes de entregarse una vez más a sus belfos, el pelirrojo susurró:

-... un pacto secreto.

_Un pacto secreto que será el único documento de que lo que sentimos es eterno..._

Y en cuanto se separaron, no pudieron evitar mirarse a los ojos por unos largos segundos, y finalmente sonreír.

_Quizás nadie en el mundo entienda el por qué. Pero a veces, las cosas cambian, se dan vuelta, y tienes que separarte de aquel status quo y seguir tu sueño, tu verdad. Aunque creas que todo se te va de las manos, hay una sola forma de continuar. Escuchando tu corazón. Hay veces... hay veces que las cosas cambian tanto, que puedes llegar a pensar que lo que haces es incorrecto. Y entonces miras a tu lado, y aquella persona, aquella por la que trocaste rotundamente tu vida, esta allí, contigo. Y no puedes hacer otra cosa que sonreír._

_Harry Potter_


End file.
